After Dark
by k-pixy
Summary: Brooke Davis needed a new start so she moves out of New York after getting betrayed by the person she loved and trusted. So she moved to Tree Hill to find herself. Lucas needs inspiration for his novel. After coming home from work he's charged with showing her around. Both find something in each other that neither thought they needed. *Mature themes*
1. chapter 1

Welcome to Tree Hill…she had read on the way into her new hometown thirty minutes ago. The aura of this place truly is welcoming, she thought as she pulled up to her new address. It was truly beautiful, Spring making all the difference, twenty-two year old Brooke Davis thought as she took in her surroundings. The vivid greens of the trees, bushes and grass. And the flowers of her own garden! Located on the side of the house, it was full of beautiful purple flowers that spikes appear above blue-tinted leaves on this shrubby native. The warm atmosphere as well as the smell of fresh air made her smile. Even the sky seems bluer here. Brooke thought as she stepped out of her powder blue Porsche and into the pathway of her new home.

It's a two story white Victorian style house with black exterior shutters and a black door, with a intricate brick walkway surrounded by bushes. She could hear the music playing as she walked closer to her house, a Spanish style jazz sound floating through the air that made her feel even more at ease.

The sun warmed her face as well as her bare shoulders and arms, right down to her feet that were adorned with sunny yellow sandals to match her sleeveless summer dress.

Brooke had loved this house, this area at first sight.

This is home. She had knew it the first time she saw the ad in the newspaper. And knew it even more when she went to the open house.

This is the place where she wanted to grow old and raise a family. Or live alone with a house full of cats, she thought sardonically considering that her social life had significantly decreased since the scandal broke out. Shaking herself out of her suddenly depressing thoughts, she inhaled and put the key in to the lock and let herself inside.

She smiled with accomplishment as she turned and addressed the movers, "Okay let's get started. And please be careful with the furniture…they're very special to me."

"Not to worry…we will be very careful with everything." Chuck Williams, the owner of the company, said with a kind smile.

Brooke signed with relief and said, "Thank you so much."

The afternoon was spent telling Chuck and the rest of the movers where she envisioned everything going, her plush cream sofa, the matching loveseat, and black recliner, the lovely cream lamps, the black wood coffee table, her dining room table and chairs, her stainless steel refrigerator, her stainless steel washer and dryer, her bedroom set. She put up her photographs, pictures of her beloved friends—her only real family.

She hated leaving them behind but…it was what she needed. To start over and…just breathe.

She closed her eyes and saw the scene like it was yesterday…

"Ms. Davis where do you want this?" One of the movers asked, holding up the box that held her romance books, successfully breaking her out of her reverie.

"Right…the master bedroom."

Brooke knew the crew was hungry and thirsty so she ordered ten boxes of pizzas and five 2 liter sodas for them all to enjoy.

She was completely moved in by six-thirty and she was so thankful she hugged Chuck and said, "Thank you so much for everything…"

"It was no problem. Especially for a kind little lady like you." He said as he released her. "So have you had the grand ol tour of Tree Hill yet?"

Brooke shook her head, "No. Not yet."

"Well if you should need a tour you can call me and I'd love to show you around." The older Caucasian man said kindly.

Brooke nodded, "Thanks I will take you up on that offer soon."

Chuck nodded, "Take care Ms. Davis."

"You too Mr. Williams."

Brooke watched him climb into his red truck and drive off. She waved him off but then her gaze caught sight of a man leaning against his car, watching the exchange. Smiling slightly she turned on her heel and made her way back inside.

Just as she closed the door her cell phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Did you make it safely?" Millicent asked anxiously.

Chuckling Brooke settled down on her comfy sofa and answered her, "Hi Millie and yes I made it here safely."

"I still don't understand why you had to move."

"Yes you do. You know better than anyone why I had to leave New York."

Brooke could picture Millie pacing their old apartment as she said, "No I don't. I don't understand at all—"

"Mill…I love you but I needed to leave. I needed to start over. The whole thing with my so-called mom and Julian joining forces…it was too much for me."

"He came by earlier."

She stared at the painting on the wall and asked with an unfeeling tone, "Hm, what did he want?"

"He said that it was only business with Victoria. That nothing happened—"

Brooke let out a bitter laugh, "Sure, ripping the company that I worked so hard for from under me is nothing to them!"

"I was pretty sure he was talking about cheating—"

"Oh there was cheating! They cheated me out of my company!" She took a deep breath and said apologetically, "Sorry for raising my voice. It's just that…they legally screwed me out of everything. And I can't do anything about it."

Julian Baker had been her high school sweetheart, the love of her life for six years. He knew everything about her and how she felt about her parents who were the coldest, mercurial people you could ever meet. Straight out of high school Brooke had come up with a revolutionary product that changed the world of cosmetics forever.

Needless to say she became a worldwide success. She had countless ideas since but her mother who had craved her success managed to sink her claws into Julian who's also her mother's lawyer. They conspired together and drew up papers that she foolishly signed without reading it first giving Victoria control of B. Cosmetics.

"Like I said I will start over here. Away from them. Besides my mother would never come to the sticks." She said with a sad smirk.

"Do you know what you're going to do yet?"

Brooke sighed and shrugged as if her friend could see her, "Not yet. I just got here. But I'm sure inspiration will hit me after awhile."

"I'm sure it will too."

Millicent confidence in her touched her heart. Not wanting to get emotional Brooke cleared her throat and gently said, "If Julian should come by again—"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone where you are. Your secret is safe with me."

She signed sadly, "Be sure to visit when you can. I love you girlie."

"I know I love you too Brooke. It's definitely not the same without you."

"As it should be." She teased. "Listen I got to run. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay don't forget!"

Brooke chuckled, "I won't."

Millie exhaled then said, "Okay talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow." Brooke repeated, then disconnected the call and looked at the white ceilings and smiled. She dialed up someone and said, "I'm calling to take you up on your offer…"

-x-

Lucas Scott sighed from exhaustion as he pulled into his driveway, having just come home from work. He stepped out of his white Dodge Charger XST and noticed someone moving into the house next to his. Chuck Williams, who's a friend of his uncle Keith, owned the best moving company this side of North Carolina. He wasn't usually nosey but something caught his interest. Or rather someone. She wore a yellow strapless dress that showcased her glowing slightly tanned skin, her dark auburn hair tied in a loose ponytail. She hugged Chuck in a grateful hug and smiled at the older man. They talked for a little bit before Chuck got into his truck and left, while his new neighbor looked in his direction and smiled a little smile before she went inside her residence.

Lucas entered his own house and closed the door behind him before putting the keys on the key holder hanging by the door. He walked to his answering machine and saw the light blinking signaling that he had a message waiting to be heard on it. He pressed play and listened as the machine let him know how many messages were on it.

"Damn three messages…I'm very popular today." He said sarcastically before walking into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and scanned through it as he heard, "First message: Hi Lucas, it's your mother. I know you're not busy tomorrow so I need you to stop by the café and try out a new recipe I created. I want to put it on the menu but I'm not sure it's good enough. Okay I love you, bye."

Lucas grabbed a beer and cracked it open. He took a hefty sip but almost spit it out as he listened to the next one, "Next message: Hey Luke, it's Chuck. I'm in kind of a pickle here…I promised this girl that I would show her around Tree Hill but my secretary scheduled for me to move the Johnson's from their house. Call me back as soon as you get this. Bye."

"Next message: Hey Luke, it's Haley. Could you come by the studio tomorrow since you won't be busy? I need your opinion on a track Peyton and I have been working on. Okay bye. End of messages."

"Why do people assume that I do nothing on my days off?" he muttered as he picked up the phone to call Chuck back. As soon as the man picked up Lucas said, "Hey Chuck I just got your message."

"Oh good. Do you think that you can take Ms. Davis around, show her the sights? I would've done it but she wants to see everything tomorrow and as I said earlier I am busy all day tomorrow."

Lucas sat down ate kitchen table and asked, "Who?"

Chuck chuckled and answered, "Don't play coy boy, I saw you looking in our direction earlier. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

He tapped his fingers on the table surface as he considered it, "I don't know…I'm not a chauffeur."

"It's just to show her about. She's new to town and she has no family or friends here. Just do me a solid and do it. Please?"

Lucas smiled and looked out the window towards Ms. Davis residence and saw the light on in what looks to be the kitchen. He then saw her dancing around to music he couldn't hear as she prepped for dinner.

"Alright I'll do it. Just don't make this a habit."

"Of course not. Besides she's a nice little lady. You'll have a good time tomorrow I promise. Alright goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Chuck." He then disconnected the call and went to the freezer and pulled out a Hungry man frozen dinner. "Hearty steak and potatoes it is."

Lucas then took a quick hot shower to wash the grime of the day away, scrubbing every inch of himself thoroughly. He then wrapped a towel around his lower half and went back in the kitchen.

He set the microwave for the appropriate time and followed the directions on the back of the box then put the tray inside and started it. He waited patiently and briefly turned to see what his new neighbor was up to only to find the kitchen empty.

After dinner Lucas went into his office and started writing on his novel. A novel that he had stopped and started for over two years. At this point he wasn't sure where he was going with it. Lucas stared at the computer screen as he managed to type only a few sentences. Then his mind went back to his new neighbor. He hoped she wouldn't take issue to him showing her around tomorrow.

-x-

Brooke got up the next morning with a bright happy smile on her face as she stretched lengthily in her red and white silk-like sheets, feeling her body loosen considerably. This is her new life…and so far it felt perfect. She stepped out of her Queen sized bed and went to her closet and picked out her softest robe. She practically skipped downstairs to the kitchen and started the espresso machine.

That was one thing that she told Millie and Rachel she would miss more than them. They all laughed but there was a little truth in it. So at her going away party they gifted her with one so she would miss them more.

She didn't tell them this but there was something about going to a café. There was something about seeing people sitting there and writing their reports or playing on the internet. Or writing. Her eyes widened, she ran to her phone and face timed her best friend.

"I got it!" Brooke exclaimed as soon as Millie picked up.

Millicent groaned then asked very groggily, "You got what?"

"I know what direction I'm going to take next!"

"That's great! What is it?" she said with a huge yawn.

She squealed then announced, "I'm gonna write a romance novel."

Millie looked confused and asked, "Huh?"

"Think about it! It's different from what I've ever done and it'll be a project no one can steal from me! Plus I love reading why should writing be any different?"

Millie's eyebrows furrowed together as she said, "Um because it is? Reading is one thing but writing is a completely different thing! Not to sound like a downer but your talent is in makeup! Not literature."

"Listen…for now it's just a hobby. If I'm any good then I might make a career out of it. If not, then it's still a hobby. But I feel this is what would make me really happy."

Millicent paused then nodded with a sleepy smile, "Then go for it. I'm all for you being happy—" she then yawned again, cutting off what she had been saying.

"Why are you so tired? You're usually up before me."

She rolled her eyes, "Rachel had a guy over last night and let's just say they didn't get any sleep until an hour ago."

"The slut sticks again huh?" Brooke said humorously, remembering that while she still lived with Millie and Rachel that the latter would constantly have a string of boys coming and going.

"Yes she does. It's only gotten worse since you left."

"I've only been gone two days!"

She gave Brooke a deadpan expression, "I know."

Brooke sipped her expresso and said, "By the way I adore this espresso maker you guys got me. You two are the best."

Millicent leaned her head on her arm and said, "I should've packed my bags and left too. I barely get any sleep anymore!"

"Yeah but you love Rachel too much to leave her by herself."

"Damn my good heart."

They both laugh until a knock was heard at the front door. "Hang on a sec Mil."

Brooke then padded her way down the hall and to the front door. Without thinking she opened it and saw a six foot handsome athletically built blonde guy on her porch.

He squinted at her as he asked, "Ms. Davis right?"

Forgetting that Millicent was still on the phone she said, "Uh, yeah…can I help you?"

"Uh, Chuck sent me to pick you up." At her blank stare he added, "To show you around Tree Hill…"

Brooke smiled and nodded, "Right, I totally spaced. But I thought he was—"

"He would've but he had to move a family out of their house today so he asked me. I'm Lucas Scott by the way. Your neighbor." He said, gesturing over to his own house.

"Oh." She said with a nod then said a lengthy, "Ohhhhh. You're the guy that I saw yesterday. Sorry that I didn't introduce myself… I'm Brooke Davis."

Lucas took her hand in his in a firm handshake, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She said as their hands kept in contact.

"Hello?" Millicent said after she couldn't hear anything after awhile.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot you were still on the phone!" Brooke said as she let go of his strong rough hand and looked down at her screen.

Lucas looked a little flustered as he watched her face time her friend. "I can come back later—"

"Yeah that would be—"

Millicent interjected saying, "No I'll let you go. Have fun!" They heard a click soon after, signaling she was no longer on the line.

Lucas began to speak but then Brooke beat him to the punch. "I'm sorry about that…uh…let me get a quick shower and I will walk over to your place and let you know I'm ready. Okay?"

He shrugged before stepping off the porch, "Fine with me. See you in a bit."

"Okay see ya in a bit." Brooke waited until he was in his own yard before she made a beeline for her bathroom.

She showered quickly and optioned her body with her favorite grapefruit citrus lotion put on a white spaghetti strapped shirt and some cut off jeans with her strappy Dolce sandals. She then brushed her auburn hair into a high ponytail, leaving a few strands out here and there. Brooke put on a little of her own products to enhance her already radiant skin and put on some peach lip gloss.

Brooke calmly walked over to his place and knocked on his door. She couldn't exactly say why she felt nervous but she did. When he opened the door she fought the urge to bite her lip as her eyes practically ate up the blue eyed blonde with model good looks.

He was really that hot! She didn't just conjure him in her active imagination.

Lucas was doing his own observing. She had been adorable earlier in her silk robe but now she looked damn near irresistible. She looked like a supermodel even in the simple outfit she was wearing.

Neither were aware of how long they had been staring each other down. But Lucas managed to break it as he grabbed his keys. "Ready for the tour?" He then winced, thinking: that's the only reason she's here dumbass.

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

Lucas led her to his car and opened the door for her, "Thank you…so chivalrous…" she said as she settled into the seat.

He smiled as he got behind the wheel, "My mom taught me well."

Brooke watched him start the car and said, "I see…" As they went down the road she asked, "Do you always eat half naked in your kitchen?"

Lucas looked at her briefly then asked, "What?"

"I, uh, saw you last night eating in your towel…I didn't mean to watch but when you have a nice looking guy in a towel—attention must be paid." She said with a self-aware chuckle.

Lucas blushed, "Uh, no. If I knew you would have been watching I wouldn't have done that."

"Oh I didn't mind in the least. Except are frozen dinners the only food you eat?"

"Not really. Usually my mom sets food aside for me from the café. Or my best friend would cook and send plates over via my half brother."

Brooke smiled, "So that's how you keep up that nice physique…."

Lucas smirked but said nothing until they reached the town. "There's my uncle Keith's garage. And also where I work. Across from there is Mr. Williams office."

"So that's where his office is…" Lucas told her every shop and who owned what as Brooke took in the information as well as the scenery, but when he came to a certain shop he parked the car, "What are you doing?"

"I actually had to stop here because my mom wanted to see me. I hope that's okay…" he said as he unbuckled himself.

Brooke looked at the building labeled Karen's café and said, "No, it's fine."

Lucas flashed her a dimpled smile that influenced her own and inclined his head, "Come on."

Brooke unbuckled her belt and exited the car and quickly reached his side. Lucas, ever the gentleman, opened the door for her.

"There's my boy! I've been anxiously awaiting your arrival!" A beautiful brunette middle age woman exclaimed with a smile that lit up the entire room. She embraced her son lovingly and he embraced her right back with a kiss to her cheek. Brooke's chest ached at the longing she felt at the bond between mother and child.

Lucas parted from his mother and saw the curious expression on his mother's face then smiled and made the proper introductions, "Ma this is Brooke Davis. My new neighbor. Brooke this is my beautiful mother Karen Roe."

"Nice to meet you."

"Your new neighbor?"

"She's now living in the Evans house."

"I don't believe that I ever seen you around here before." Karen said as she observed her.

Brooke felt like squirming but she replied, "I'm not really from here. I just moved in from New York."

Karen's eyes widened, "Oh well then welcome! Since you're a new customer you get a free meal today."

Brooke allowed a bubbly giggle to come forth, "I think I'm gonna like this place!"

"I'm sure you will." Karen said before turning to her only son. "Lucas go find a table for Brooke and then make your way into the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am."

Lucas led Brooke to a well lit table near the bookshelf and said, "This is my favorite spot in the café. We'll share it for now. Go over the menu although I suggest the hazelnut waffles…they're really good. And I'll be right back."

"Okay…" Brooke watched him try to sneak a last look at her before he disappeared into the back then smiled and did as he suggested and looked over the menu.

-x-

Lucas shook his head as he made his way into the back and found his mother smiling at him knowingly. Uncomfortable Lucas asked, "What?"

"I didn't say a word."

He scoffed humorously, "You don't have to Ma. It's the way you're looking at me."

Karen stirred the oatmeal and said nonchalantly, "She seems like a nice one…"

"Yeah she is as far as I know."

"So what are your plans with this girl—"

He rolled his eyes, "Ma its not like that. I'm just showing her around town as a favor to Chuck. Nothing more."

Karen shrugged then said, "Okay whatever you say." She then went into the microwave and brought out a Tupperware bowl saying, "Your relationships or non relationships aren't what I called you here for. I have a new recipe for you to try…it's called Parmesan Vegetable Tian."

"Wow this is colorful…"

"Try it out and see what you think."

Lucas grabbed a clean fork and speared the layered potatoes, zucchini, tomatoes and squash, that was baked 'til tender crisp with a cheesy Parmesan topping.

"Wow this is very delicious mom." He said with a mouthful of food.

"And healthy." She said with beaming pride. Then her insecurity kicked in as it usually does as she asked, "You're not just saying that to make me happy are you?"

He forked some more into his mouth and shook his head, "Mm-mm! Top notch!"

"So you think I should put it on the menu?"

Lucas was still eating, no longer tasting as he said, "Definitely. This is…wow…"

"I'm glad you like it. It will go on Wednesday's menu. You can take that to go if you want."

"Uh, how about you make a nice big pan of this and that butter garlic grilled chicken and I'll be set."

Karen chuckled and shook her head, "Anything for you my boy…"

Lucas walked back to his favorite table to find Brooke eating a plate of waffles with a side of fresh fruit that was sprinkled with powdered sugar.

"Oh my God you were right about these waffles! They're so melt in your mouth good! And the fruit is really fresh—not like when someone says it's fresh but it's been around for a few days—but really fresh—like off the vine quality."

"I will let my mom know that you enjoy her food. And for the record she does pick the fruit and vegetables. There's a garden out back and she goes out there and pick the ripest ones and prep them for breakfast rush, then goes back out there before the lunch crowd and she takes the remainder of the fruit that wasn't used and make these incredible pies."

"I knew that I would love it in Tree Hill. Thanks to you I discovered this gem." she said as she forked a piece of hazelnut waffle that was dripping with maple syrup.

"So what's your story? What brings you to Tree Hill?" he asked as he watched her eat, unable to deny his curiosity any longer.

Brooke seemed to think about his question before saying with a slight chuckle, "Hmm…how to answer that? Uh, well I used to own my own cosmetics company and I was very successful. So successful that I barely had time for anything. Not even my boyfriend of six years." she then sighed and shrugged, "Well flash forward to last week that same boyfriend who is a brilliant lawyer helped my cold hearted bitch of a mother steal my company that I had shed precious time, sweat and tears for. Made sacrifices for. All because he said that I was burning myself out and that I needed someone else to take over."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"No. In the end he did it for money. Because Victoria—my mother—offered him a juicy deal he just couldn't pass up. Head of the legal department with his own corner office and a hefty salary." she said calmly as she speared a sliced strawberry then ate it. "All the things I could have given him but he never let me know it was what he wanted."

Lucas looked at her with sympathy, "Are you alright?"

"I'm more than fine. What wealth I made with my products is mine alone since I own the copyrights to them. What I was more pissed at was how they went about everything….and also to be perfectly honest I was growing tired of that life anyway. But since they forced my hand it made me realize that I needed to get away from the city and find a new path."

"And what's your new path of you don't mind me asking?"

Brooke shook her head, "I wanna be a romance novelist. I mean I know it's different from cosmetics but I have a passion for reading romance novels…even the really dirty ones. And I want to see of I can transfer my passion for reading into writing."

"Really? That's funny because I'm a writer."

Her green eyes sparkled with surprise, "You're kidding?"

Lucas grinned shyly then shrugged, "I'm not published yet but I dabble."

"What kind of genre?"

"Romance…which is why I found it serendipitous…because I am very blocked on my story and now I'm wondering if maybe we can help each other. I could help you get started and I can pick your brain for fresh ideas. What do you say? Do you think you could be interested?"

Brooke didn't hesitate and said, "Absolutely. When do we start?"

"Whenever you'd like."

Brooke grinned and nodded, "Okay so how about tonight…"

"Sounds good."

After Brooke finished her breakfast Lucas finished the tour around the town and ended up at Red Bedroom Records/Tric. At her expectant look Lucas rushed to say, "It's our last stop I promise. My best friend Haley—the one I've been telling you about asked me to drop by and check out a track she just recorded with my other friend Peyton. They run Red Bedroom while my mom owns the nightclub."

"Okay…are they as nice as your mom? Will I get a free CD?" she asked as they exited the car.

The way she said it with teasing breathless anticipation made him chuckle, "They're nice but I doubt you'd get a free CD."

Brooke frowned playfully, "So I got to pay like everybody else? Damn."

Laughing they entered the building.

Lucas led her through Tric which was empty except for Chase and Owen who were prepping for the night and went upstairs to Haley's office. He knocked on her door and said, "Knock, knock coming in!"

"Hi!!!" Haley James-Scott exclaimed as she looked up from the sheets of papers in her hand.

"I hope you don't mind I brought someone with me." he said as he and Brooke walked further into her office.

"Of course I don't mind. The more opinions the better." she said with a genuine smile. "Come on, I just finished putting the final touches on the track."

"I thought it was already complete—"

Haley shrugged as she led them to the studio. "You know me…perfectionist extraordinaire."

Peyton was just playing back the track when they entered. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Lucas and she quickly stood up, "Hey Luke what brings you by?"

"Haley told me she wanted my opinion on a track you guys laid down."

Peyton's eyes then settled on Brooke and she looked at Lucas saying, "And who's this?"

"This is my new neighbor Brooke Davis. She's staying where the Evans used to live. Brooke these two lovely ladies are my closest friends Haley James Scott who's a gold recording artist, and also my sister in law and Peyton Sawyer, CEO of Red Bedroom Records."

Haley gave her a friendly welcome whereas Peyton just looked at her which made Brooke slightly uncomfortable.

"So how do you like Tree Hill so far?" Haley asked, breaking the sudden tension.

"I love it here. It's a lot more peaceful than New York. And friendlier."

"Just how friendly are you with Lucas?" Peyton asked, full interrogation mode in effect.

Lucas interjected by dragging Peyton away before Brooke could say a word, "Peyt is that really called for?"

"What? You bring her in here like she's—"

"Stop! I'm just showing her around and it wouldn't kill you to be nice."

Peyton nodded, "So you like her?"

"Again it's not like that. Chuck was supposed to show her around but he had to move someone out today and he asked me to do it for him."

Peyton looked in at Haley and Brooke talking then said, "She's not your type, you know."

Lucas folded his arms defensively and asked, "And how would you know my type? We hadn't dated since junior year."

Peyton nodded, "Just be careful." she then turned on her heel and walked back to the studio.

"It's not like that!" he said with frustration, feeling like that was the hundredth time saying that phrase.

As soon as Lucas sat down between Haley and Brooke Haley played back the track and the music floated to his ears then Haley's angelic voice.

I'd like to say I make good use of my time while you've been away

And it's true

I've been at my piano everyday thinking of you

They talk around

I hear them whisper

It's the funniest thing really

They think you're gone forever

I know the truth

It's just getting hard to believe it

And they all tell me it's over

Even the stars are aligned

And I

I follow the sign so clearly and still I fall in

The quicksand's pulling me down

I follow the sign so clearly and still they catch me

The quicksand's pulling me down

I'm not the same

I can't sleep nights and now I'm calling your name when I do

And yet without you they say I get on better

Better

Better

When they all tell me it's over

I'll damn the Gods until the stars are aligned

And I

I follow the sign so clearly and still I fall in

The quicksand's pulling me down

I follow the sign so clearly and still they catch me

The quicksand's pulling me down

Look at my life and look at my face

Can't you see my heart bleeding down my sleeve

You're holding my hand and holding my heart

But I just wanna feel your breath inside me so I can breathe

Somewhere in the distance I catch a spark

A grace

A hope

Something that makes me feel like I'm alive

It's never too soon

It's never too late so I start screaming out

I see your face

I see your hand reaching down and I yell to you

And I say

I follow the sign so clearly and still I fall in

The quicksand's pulling me down

I follow the sign so clearly and still they caught me

The quicksand's pulling me down

I follow the sign so clearly and still I fall in

The quicksand's pulling me down

I know you can feel me rising

And I'm on fire but they keep on pulling me out

Out

Look at my life and look at my face

And look where I've come to get to this place with you

Sitting there at your feet and rest in your arms

And listen to your heartbeat

Ah

Ah

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

Oh

When the music ended Lucas nodded his head with a proud grin, "It's amazing Hales! You sound absolutely beautiful."

"I was telling her that same thing but she needed your reaction before she made a decision. Even Nathan wants her to put it on the album." Peyton said with a teasing smile as she nudged Haley a bit.

Haley rolled her eyes and replied, "I just wanted my best friends input."

"You should definitely put it on the album…I like the sound and the message. I can kind of relate." Brooke then blushed prettily and laughed self-deprecatingly then added, "And you didn't ask for my input—"

"No, thank you. I was hoping that my music would touch hearts but I never had a chance to see it first hand." Haley said with a bright relieved smile.

"You're very welcome then." Brooke said with a dimpled smile.

-x-

"Do you think that you will be able to fall in love again?" Lucas asked a short time later as he drove them back toward home.

"It's better to be single than to be a slave to one that has no morals." She said as she stared out of the window, watching the trees fly by.

"I disagree. Love comes to those who still hope after disappointment, who still believe after betrayal, and who still love after they have been hurt."

Brooke looked at Lucas then smiled, "Maybe you're right. One day I will take the chance again but for now I'm satisfied with my solitude."

"Ah, solitude isn't so bad. In solitude the mind gains strength and learns to lean upon itself."

Brooke looked at his side profile and smiled a little, "Laurence Sterne. Good quote."

"You heard of Laurence Sterne?" Lucas asked as he peeked at her while they were sitting at the stoplight. "Beauty and brains…lethal combination." he said to himself softly enough to where she couldn't hear the compliment.

"Somewhat…my boy—ex boyfriend loved his work. He would quote him all the time."

"Is it a sore spot hearing that?"

Brooke shook her head, "Not really. But my favorite quote about solitude is from Katrina Kenison. Solitude is the soul's holiday. It's an opportunity to delight and surprise ourselves." she then shrugged, "I felt lonely sometimes and would read about being alone. Don't get me wrong I had my girls and to an extent Julian but I still felt alone."

"Trust me I can relate…" he said as they turned into their street. He then parked into his driveway and sighed, "That concludes the grand tour of Tree Hill."

Brooke smiled, "I had fun today."

"Me too."

"So what time should I be over? Or do you want to do it at mine?" Her eyes widened at the sexual implication and rushed to say, "I'm sorry I meant—the book—not doing it—"

Lucas laughed, liking the way she looked when she blushed, "I knew what you meant Brooke. Well for now, how about a mix between the two? One night you can come to mine and the next I'll come to yours?" he suggested.

"That could work. So which one will it be for tonight?"

He shrugged, "I guess mine would be fine."

Brooke nodded then unbuckled her belt and exited the vehicle then leaned into the window and said, "Okay…what time should I stop by?"

Lucas looked down at his watch and saw that it had just turned four and said, "Um…seven thirty sounds reasonable."

"Okay I'm making dinner then. I hate brainstorming on an empty stomach." she said with a wink before skipping off towards her house.

Lucas chuckled and stayed in his car for a little longer as he thought of his new…friendship? Writing partner? He shook his head, whatever they were, he was glad for it.

-x-

"So how was it? Is he cute?" Rachel asked as soon as Brooke facetimed Millicent.

Brooke positioned her phone to where they could see her as she cooked, her phones volume on full blast. "It was fun. I met some townies and he showed me where the mall and other shops were…we ate at his mom's cafe and listened to his friend/sister in law's music."

"Wow that's an awesome date!" Millie said with a knowing smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes and started setting the vegetables on the kitchen island as she said, "It wasn't a date. Besides you both know that I'm not into men right now anyway. And the reason why."

"Hate to break it to you but you wouldn't last as a lesbian. That requires you actually giving as well as you receive." Rachel joked.

Brooke shot her a bird then went back to dicing the onions and bell peppers.

"What are you cooking tonight?"

"Spicy sausage and shrimp skillet. I'm putting that cooking book to use Mills!" she said, "3 Table spoon olive oil, 8 ounces. shrimp, peeled and deveined.1 medium onion, diced,1 red bell pepper, diced.1 green bell pepper, diced. 1 medium zucchini, sliced. 10 ounces. spicy sausage…spices:1/2 tea spoon basil, 1/2 tea spoon thyme, 1/2 tea spoon oregano, 1/4 tea spoon red pepper flakes, pepper and salt, to taste. 2 Table spoon tomato paste, 1/2 cup chicken broth, 2 large cloves garlic, minced…" she recited as she prepared her meal.

"Ooh that sounds like it'll be good."

"Yea but this is Brooke…she can't cook to save her life!" Rachel taunted.

Brooke frowned then said playfully, "Remind me again why I miss you?"

Rachel smirked then quipped, "Because I'm awesome bitch?"

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that." she said with a teasing yet scoffing laugh.

She laughed then heat the 1 table spoon olive oil in a large skillet over high heat. Added the shrimp to the skillet and cook shrimp until just opaque in center, stirring often, about 5 minutes. Then transferred the shrimp to a plate.

She added another table spoon olive oil to skillet and sauté onion until translucent. Add peppers and sausage, cover and cook for about 5 minutes, stirring occasionally. Brooke added another table spoon of olive oil since the veggies were sticking to the skillet.

Brooke added the zucchini and minced garlic to the skillet and stirred, then added the tomato paste and chicken stock, and stirred everything. She seasoned with salt, freshly ground pepper and spices: 1/2 tea spoon basil, 1/2 tea spoon thyme, 1/2 tea spoon oregano, 1/4 tea spoon red pepper flakes. She cooked it for another 5 – 7 minutes until the sauce is thickened and vegetables were tender.

She then added the shrimp and cooked them for another 3 minutes until the flavors were fully incorporated.

"Look I didn't burn it!" Brooke grinned triumphantly after she turned the burner off.

The girls clapped then Millicent said, "That looks like a lot for just you…"

"Oh, I'm taking it over to Lucas. We're going to be working on a project together. He's going to help me get started with my novel—"

Millicent and Rachel looked at each other then Rachel said, "Sounds like an excuse to spend time together to me."

"Me too." Millicent cosigned.

Brooke blushed but said truthfully, "Guys it's not like that! He's a writer and he's going to help me—"

"Sure…oh don't think I forgot that you sidestepped the question of whether he was cute or not."

"Fine…he's very hot. In fact he's the opposite of Julian. He's a blonde, blue eyed Adonis." she admitted, her eyes straying over to his kitchen window.

"Maybe you should use him to get over Julian—"

"No! Absolutely not! He seems like he could be a really great friend and I want to keep us on that path."

Rachel made it known with her expression that she didn't believe a word she said and replied, "Okay whatever you say…listen I got to go. I have to get ready Mark's coming by."

"As a matter of fact I should be going too. I'll see you guys later! I love you Mills! And I love you slut!" Brooke said with fondness.

Rachel grinned and blew a kiss to her as she said, "We love you too whore."

After the call was disconnected Brooke looked at the clock and saw that it was getting closer and closer for her to go over to his place. She was nervous as hell. She felt like she was going in blind. She didn't have a plan or knew exactly what she wanted to write. Or even the basics like what were the characters names.

After telling herself to stop freaking out, Brooke put the food in a large enough Tupperware bowl and grabbed her computer and the Sauvignon Blanc and headed out the door. Brooke took a deep breath and knocked on his door and was greeted with a genuine smile.

"Hi…right on time…come in…" he said as he stepped aside to allow her entrance.

Brooke entered his home and saw that the layout was a smidge different than hers but the space screamed bachelor pad with leather mix match furniture, Oakwood shelves and coffee table. A huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall that surrounded by an entertainment Center. The walls were covered with light and dark green striped wallpaper.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you…where's your kitchen?" she asked politely. At his puzzled look she explained with a slight smile, "I get my best ideas in there."

"Have you figured out your plot yet?" he asked as he brought forth his own laptop.

"No…before you judge me I literally just decided to do this, like this morning. In my kitchen." She said as she set her things on the table. "Should we eat first or…"

Lucas practically drooled when he had inhaled the things she was cooking earlier and said, "We should definitely eat first. Because I would not be able to focus at all if I didn't know what you brought over…"

"It's spicy sausage and shrimp skillet." Her eyes widened as she said, "I forgot to ask if you had any allergies—"

"I don't. So no need to worry." He said as he brought out a couple of plates and wine glasses.

Brooke looked overwhelmingly relieved as she said, "Thank God! Usually I ask but I was so nervous about tonight that—"

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and asks as he placed the plates on the table. "Why are you nervous?"

She shrugged insecurely and replied, "I never did this before, like, tried to write anything—much less a book. But I can't help but feel as if this is the right thing for me to do. Even if I suck at it…at least I tried."

"I don't think you will—" he said as he set the table for them to be able to eat.

Brooke looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for that but I know you're just saying that to be nice."

Lucas sat down beside her and said, "Okay for creativity's sake I will be one hundred percent honest with you. And I ask for the same in return."

Brooke grinned, "You got it."

"Okay first things first…"

Brooke laughed and fixed their plates while he opened and poured the wine. After dinner Brooke read his few chapters and said, "It's an interesting start…I like it. So is this fiction or is it based on your experiences?"

"I don't exactly know for sure. I wake up and get the urge to write—or I used to before this damn writers block." He complained with a bitter laugh before taking a sip of his second glass of wine.

"I like Charles "Charlie" Hollister…he's charming, funny and romantic, an idealist. But that Bruce Bryson…he reminds me of all the fuck boys my best friend Rachel dealt with in high school. I enjoy that exchange with Bryce and Charlie! I could practically hear them as I read."

"What about Gwen?"

"I'm not feeling her as the love interest at all. She comes off as cold, unwelcoming and a total self righteous bitch."

"That's the beauty of it. When Charlie does eventually get inside her head and heart, those walls burn down to ash in the wake of their passion."

Brooke shook her head, "To be honest if I'm not feeling the character after three chapters then I'm never going to. Whereas Mia…she's fun, sassy, vibrant and funny. Like you want to see her win! I would pair Mia and Charlie together. Charlie could use her energy."

"I suppose I could. For the moment." He said after taking a sip of wine. "What about you? Have you come up with anything?"

"The lead female characters name is Candice Newman. She's socially awkward and doesn't know her worth or how beautiful she truly is. The lead male character is Michael Humphrey. He's a laid back, self confident man but he's a bad boy turned good. Michael teaches her to relax and enjoy herself. Eventually he'll fall head over heels in love with her."

Lucas liked the idea. "Sounds pretty good. I can't wait to read it."

"Now the idea is set…how do I go about building the story?"

"I'll help you."

Brooke looked over at him and asked, "Maybe you can co-write it with me for now? It'll be like training wheels until I feel at ease doing it by myself. What do you think? I know I'm asking a lot—"

Lucas didn't have to think about it. "No I'll do it. I would love to help you."

She felt a rush of gratitude and relief and told him, "Thanks Lucas."

"Why don't we get started?"

"Sure!"

The pair had hammered out a chapter completely sober, both bouncing ideas back and forth as they kept drinking the wine. They wrote down their ideas before the wine took over where they couldn't see the keyboard nor the words on the screen anymore.

"We should call it a night…" Brooke slurred. "I don't usually get this drunk…"

"Neither do I…god the room is spinning!"

Lucas and Brooke somehow made their way to the couch and promptly passed out on each other's arms.


	2. chapter 2

The next morning Karen opened the side door with the spare key and walked in, carrying the food she promised Lucas. She closed the door behind her and proceeded to walk further into the house. The kitchen looked messier than usual—two wine glasses, an empty bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, two laptops and sheets of paper with notes written on them…she figured that Lucas was probably brainstorming for a story and thought nothing much of the notes. But the wine glasses and the empty bottle as well as the two unwashed plates in the sink were another story.

Sighing she put the food in the fridge and walked back out only to find Lucas holding his new neighbor Brooke securely in his arms, both completely oblivious to her presence. Karen chuckled and shook her head, "I knew it…"

Brooke groaned but barely moved a muscle, except to cuddle further into Lucas who held her closer with a content sigh. Karen smiled softly and locked the door behind her, allowing the two to sleep off whatever happened last night.

-x-

Lucas was the first to open his eyes, although he regretted it instantly. He looked down and saw Brooke Davis wrapped around him, her cheeks flushed with sleep. Lucas was fighting the attraction as hard as he could but he couldn't deny that she is one stunning woman.

He groaned and carefully moved only to watch her fall off the couch anyway, jolting her awake.

"OW!" Brooke groaned in pain, having landed on her back.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he whispered, his regular voice too much to bare during this massive hangover.

Brooke winced in pain of another variety and asked softly, "God why are you shouting?"

"I'm not. I'm whispering. Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded and swayed to her feet. "Coffee. Strong. Black."

"You read my mind." he said as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of Gatorade out of the fridge and slowly drank one. He had grabbed her one as well, knowing that she needed to get hydrated. He looked in the cabinet and found Extra strength Tylenol and took out four capsules, two he took for himself.

Lucas then prepared the coffee and walked back in the living room and handed her the pills and the Gatorade, "The coffee's brewing and I know from experience that you have a bad case of cottonmouth."

She took the bottle and the pills gratefully and sighed, "God how could I forget that wine hangovers are the worst hangovers in existence?"

He watched her take the pills and drink the Gatorade. "I'm not much of a drinker so I definitely didn't know."

"The thought of food repulses me but for some reason I smell something…"

"My mom usually drops some food off. We can eat whatever she brought. I know I can't focus on cooking breakfast in this condition. And neither could you."

Brooke sighed, "It's not my first rodeo when it comes to hangovers Luke—do you mind if I call you that?"

"Not at all…" he said as he followed her into the sunny kitchen.

"I need something full of carbs. Ooh I can make a grilled cheese sandwich! And cheesy eggs! It's my go-to hangover food."

"Perfect. I have those ingredients and a griddle." Lucas watched as Brooke busied herself making the impromptu meal.

"So…after breakfast do you have anything to do?" she asked as she scrambled the eggs, keeping a watchful eye on the skillet, not wanting to burn it.

Lucas poured them both a mug of coffee and answered, "No I'm not busy today. It's my last day off so I'm completely free."

"I just feel like a leech for wanting to stay—" Brooke said nervously of what he thought about that. "Um, strictly for our joint projects sake." Brooke added, plating the cheese eggs then turned her attention of making the grilled cheese sandwiches.

He stood beside her and said, "Please don't. I like having you here."

Her eyes met his amazing baby blues and whispered, "Really?"

Lucas licked his dry lips and felt the urge to touch her but he fought it while saying, "Yeah. You're great company and…I really enjoy being around you."

Brooke turned her attention to the grilled cheese sandwiches and asked with a slight chuckle, "Is it weird that we feel this way after a day of knowing each other?"

"I don't think so. We just like hanging out. There's nothing wrong with that."

She accepted his reasoning with a dimpled smile and fixed them both a plate and handed him his. They ate as much as they could and went back to the living room computers in tow. In case they wanted to pick up where they left off.

Instead of working they both fell asleep once more, only instead of cuddling they both were sitting up, head tilted back.

After an hour of slumber Lucas woke to find Brooke's head in his lap as she was in a fetal position, sleeping blissfully. He hesitantly brushed her silky auburn hair from her face and observed the inky lashes meet the top of her creamy cheeks, which held some freckles and her lips…soft and pink…she was truly beautiful.

Feeling a little inspired he began working on his story, the words flowing easily. Somehow during his writing frenzy the main character faded into the background and now this new mysterious auburn haired woman entered town, capturing Charlie's attention and unknown to him—his heart. Much like Brooke has captured his. He stopped typing at the realization and looked back at her only to find her stretching her body.

"Mm…how long was I out?" she asked softly.

"Not that long."

Brooke sat up then peered at the screen and smiled, "You've been writing?"

Lucas looked at her and replied, "Yeah the…uh, inspiration just hit me out of nowhere."

"That's good. Can I read it?"

Lucas opened his mouth for a minute, unsure of what he could say seeing as how this new character was loosely based on her. "It's not exactly polished—"

"I won't judge unless you ask me to. Please?! I'm curious to see what you've come up with." she said earnestly, slightly bouncing with excitement.

Lucas sighed and handed her the laptop and watched her read from where she had left off yesterday. Her expression changed over the course of minutes as she devoured every word eagerly. He held his breath, hoping she didn't see the similarities between Mallory and herself.

"I'm liking the new girl. A lot. She's got this deepness to her. It's like nothing is as it seems with her." Brooke smiled wistfully, "She came out of nowhere and somehow there's a unspoken connection between Charlie and Mallory. It's amazing writing Luke."

"I thought you were hoping for Mia and—"

Brooke shrugged, "I was until Mallory. Mia could be a really great friend to Charlie though and Gwen…I don't know what to do with her. But Mal…she tugs at the heartstrings. You feel for her."

"So do you feel up to working on our project?"

"I hope I get the writing bug like you did."

Lucas chuckled, "All you have to do is find something that catches your attention, focus on it and write whatever flows into your mind. Once it's down you can edit and make it make sense later."

Brooke looked at Lucas and saw how deep and magnetizing his eyes were. They were a stunning blue, and suddenly she felt her inspiration hit her. She typed like a madwoman, the scene of Michael's lesson to Candice on confidence clear in her mind's eye, the unintentional tension between the two. Much like…

She shook her head, there was no unintentional tension between her and Lucas. Right?

Lucas however was lost in watching her in pure concentration, the way her brow furrowed, how she gnawed on her lower lip as she deleted then retyped a sentence. It sparked his own need to write.

"I think you're my muse!" Lucas said absently as he typed more to the chapters.

"Thank you?" she said with a small laugh, still locked into her creative storm.

The two worked quietly, lost in words and plots until the words ceased coming. Lucas looked and saw that Brooke had written two chapters in under three hours and said, "Pass it over."

Brooke's perfectly plucked eyebrow hiked upwards as she replied, "Sure as soon as I get yours."

Lucas chuckles and hands over the laptop. Brooke reciprocates and hands over hers as well. He read from the first chapter on, liking the flow of the story they created together, and how Brooke was shaping these characters independent of each other but was surely connecting them in some ways. He adored the slow built friendship between Michael and Candice. The confidence lesson was filled with sexual tension, but neither party fell for it. Instead they denied what they were feeling and continued on.

Brooke read every word hungrily as Mallory and Charlie became closer, she loved how Mal let her guard down and confided in Charlie what she had been through, loved how they interacted with each other. Mia who had been her favorite became a good friend to Charlie and became a love interest to Chuck who was changing from bad boy to an amazing guy because of Mia.

They both finished reading at the same time and placed the laptops on the table.

"This is incredible Brooke…what you managed to create in a very small amount of time…this world that the reader gets sucked into…you have pure talent for this."

"Seriously?"

Lucas turned toward her and answered with sincerity, "Yeah, it takes real talent to get anyone invested in your characters."

A beatific smile lit up her face at his honest reaction, "Thank you. It means a lot that you said that."

"Don't mention it."

After an awkward moment of staring at each other Brooke stood to her feet and said suddenly, "I should go…"

"Okay let me walk you out."

"Sure…"

He walked her to his door, "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She nodded then turned to face him so she could ask, "What time do you get off work?"

"Around seven."

"Okay I should have dinner ready by then. Come over as soon as you can."

Lucas smiled, "I'll be sure to do that."

Lucas watched her walk the short distance to her house and exhaled. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

-x-

As soon as she walked into her house Brooke checked her phone to find that Millicent had called her a few times this morning and twice in the afternoon. Rachel had also called once. She checked her texts and found that the duo were wondering how everything turned out last night.

Not feeling up to getting grilled Brooke settled on her comfy couch and vegging out on a marathon of CSI: Miami. As the third episode started getting good her phone rang.

Rolling her eyes she answered, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU PEOPLE NEVER TO CALL ME!"

"Brooke?" Millie asked in a mousy tone.

"Oh hi Mills, I thought you were my parents." Brooke then started laughing saying, "I'm just kidding I knew it was you! So what's up?"

Millicent gave her a sour look then said sarcastically, "Very funny. So how did it go last night?"

Brooke laid down on her couch and answered, "We got a lot done. I wrote five chapters so far."

"Is that why you couldn't pick up when I called earlier? I was worried sick!"

Brooke had the good graces to wince and then went on to explain just why she hadn't answered her calls before now. "I'm so sorry but I was really hungover and—"

Millie switched the call to facetime and once Brooke accepted Millie said, "You got drunk over your new neighbors house? A neighbor you don't really know anything about yet?"

"It was innocent okay! I brought wine over to go with what I had cooked and—"

"It's sounding more and more like a date thing—"

"It isn't! He's incredibly nice and he's helping me out—"

Millie gave her a look that said she didn't believe a word she said, "At what cost Brooke?"

Brooke chuckled then pointed out with a sly smile, "You know it is possible to be either just friends or partners right? We are helping each other write. That's all."

"Sure…so tell me the rest."

Brooke explained how they came to be drunk and how she had spent the night passed out on the couch, although she conveniently left out the part where she had spent that night in Lucas's comfortable embrace. Or the moment where they were locked in each other's eyes.

"That's all. We worked and drank all night."

"So what's the story about?"

She sighed then admitted shamefully, "I'm not ready to share it with you. No offense."

Millicent frowned, clearly displeased. "Okay… so a guy you've only known for a day gets to see what you're working on but your best friend of twenty-two years can't?"

"I just want it to be perfect before you see it. And besides he's giving me constructive advice and input."

"Hmm…sounds fishy but whatever." she teased but then her face turned somber. "Julian stopped by again. He's being very persistent."

Brooke scoffed, "Because he foolishly thinks that if he shows that he still wants me that we can get past this whole thing."

"He sent flowers. A lot of flowers."

Millicent then showed her that the living room was filled with vibrant red Gerber Daisies. They were her favorite flowers.

Brooke closed her eyes and was instantly brought back to when she found out about his and her mothers treachery…

-x-Flashback-x-

"Julian! What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Brooke demanded as she burst into his office, throwing the documents into his chest. Julian looked at the papers with a regretful expression, knowing exactly what she had just threw at him as she snapped, "I need you to explain this! Because I'll be honest with you—it doesn't look so good on my end!"

"Sweetheart…I did it for us!"

"For us? You helped my mother rip my company out from under me—for us?!" she shoved him, her eyes shimmering with tears. "You ruined my career for us?!"

"Brooke…you said yourself that you were tired of the process of creating and running B. Cosmetics and not to mention we barely even see each other anymore!"

Brooke's head felt like it was about to explode, "No! You did this for yourself! You did this to further your own career!"

He looked at her, pretending to be confused about what she was talking about. "What?"

"Don't act clueless now! Victoria enlightened me of your new deal with her! She said that you didn't even blink twice before setting this in motion!" she jabbed her finger into his solid chest, pointing at the documents, the anger encompassing anything she's ever felt before.

"That's not true—"

Brooke looked at him with indignation and snapped, "Then tell me the truth or I'm walking out of here!"

"Okay…the fact is I did try to further my career but my main concern has always been and always will be for you! You've been working yourself to death dealing with meetings, coming up with formulas…the politics! I just wanted—"

Brooke shook her head, feeling the dizziness of betrayal. She turned back the way she came, heading straight for the door. "Six years Julian. Six years we've been together and you think I don't know when you're lying to me? Is that why you and mother dearest did this behind my back?! Because you knew I would see through your lies!"

He caught her elbow just before her hand grasped the knob of the door. "Brooke please—"

Brooke snatched her arm from his grasp and met his saddened brown eyes, saying tearfully, "Goodbye Julian!"

She walked away without a second glance. Julian didn't see her tears or hear her sniffles as she slowly broke down into angry tears. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how badly he and her mother had hurt her.

"How could I have been so blind?" she whispered on her way down the elevator to the lobby of the building—a building that didn't belong to her anymore.

Then the words of her grandmother floated to her memory saying, "Love isn't blind, the fact is love blinds people."

The words were achingly true in her situation. She had been willingly blind for months and now they swindled her out of everything but her copyrights. They were worth millions if not close to a billion so she was set for life but she still loved working, grinding. Brooke didn't know all of her next steps but she knew she had to leave New York. Pronto.

-x-End of Flashback-x-

"What do you want me to do with them?" Millicent asked, breaking her thoughts.

Brooke shook her head to clear it and said, "Do whatever you want. It's your and Rachel's apartment."

"So true." She then sighed, "Well they do brighten up the place…and plus they remind me of you. So I'll keep a few."

Brooke smiled and said teasingly, "Aw, you so miss me."

"Duh! I miss you every day. And I'm so jealous that you are out there enjoying your new life while I'm here, forced to wait tables—you wouldn't believe the scum balls that tried to assault me on a daily basis! One even had the nerve to pinch my ass and I tried to ignore it so I try and take his order and he straight up asks me: Can I get a large order of head? Heavy on the slob and light on the teeth but extra heavy on the tongue! Can you believe that?!"

"What?! What happened to being an assistant?"

Millicent shuddered, "Your mother happened. Since she's the head bitch in charge she had me fired. And had me blackballed from getting any work as an assistant. Essentially calling me and Rachel moochers."

Her eyes bulged at that particular news, "She's got her nerve! She's the biggest moocher of all!"

Millicent rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it. Because of her I have to go in Hell's Kitchen, in like thirty minutes. To make it so bad he's a regular."

"Just to let you know it's only murder if they find the body. Otherwise it's just a missing person. Just saying."

Millicent chuckled then admitted, "You really freak me out, you know that."

She made kissy faces at the screen and said, "Yeah, but you still love me though."

"You damn right." she then exhaled, "I gotta cut this convo short unfortunately. I gotta get ready for work."

"Okay call me when you get off. I want to help in any way I can."

"We appreciate that but I couldn't ask that of you."

"Call me back as soon as your off. No arguments." she then ended the call and sighed. She hated that Victoria was such a cold hearted mean bitch.

Just as she was about to go on a mental rant about her mother the doorbell rang, interrupting her vivid thoughts. Brooke hurried to the door and saw the lanky blonde woman she had met yesterday, dressed in a Ramones black T-shirt and skinny jeans with high heeled leather black boots. The one that tried to grill her about Lucas.

"Can I help you?"

Peyton shifted on her feet and said, "I may have been a little harsh towards you at the studio. I was hoping that you would let me make it up to you with brunch? My treat."

"Actually I ate already but if you still want to hang out I'm not opposed to that."

Peyton smiled, "I'm not either."

Brooke stepped aside and tilted her head as she said, "Come in."

Peyton walked inside and observed how beautiful Brooke decorated the place, tasteful furniture, amazing artwork and a few sculptures here and there with red vases. "Nice place…"

"Thank you…I love it here."

"So do you like music?"

"Yeah music is how I usually get through the day. Why?"

The curly haired blonde shrugged and said with a smirk, "There's this concert that I'm hosting at Tric and I wanted to see if you'd come."

"Who's playing?"

Peyton truly had a beautiful smile as she said excitedly, "By some miracle I was able to book Panic! At the disco. Haley is opening as is Chris Keller—he's a real asshole. I'm just warning you."

Brooke nodded, "Stay away from Chris Keller. Got it. Anything else I should know?"

"Nothing comes to mind…"

"Then I would love to come. Haley has such a beautiful voice I can't wait to hear and see her live."

"Good, now tell me more about yourself. What made you come to Tree Hill of all places?"

Brooke smiled and shrugged, "Tree Hill seems like the perfect place to raise a family. You see I never had much of one. My parents were never real parents to me and I was raised by my grandmother on my mother's side who is the complete opposite of Victoria—my mother. Where she's cold as ice and ruthless my grandmother was warm and loving and inviting. It broke my grandmother's heart when my bitch of a mother put her in a nursing home."

She fought tears as she continued, "She didn't last three months in there. I inherited her furniture, all the pieces you see. They mean the world to me."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Brooke wiped a stray tear from her eye, "It's life. People live, people die. The only important thing is that I spent enough time to hold memories of her to last me a lifetime. Anyway…how I came to be here is also my mother's fault…she with the help of my former boyfriend swindled me out of my cosmetics company. B. Cosmetics was my baby…All because he said that I was burning myself out and that I needed someone else to take over."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"You know, Lucas asked the same thing when I told him. And just like I told him, No. In the end Julian did it for money. Because Victoria—my mother—offered him a juicy deal he just couldn't pass up. Head of the legal department with his own corner office and a hefty salary." she said with a humorless smirk, "All the things I could have given him but he never let me know it was what he wanted."

Peyton sat down on the comfy sofa and said a stunned, "Wow…what an asshole. And your mother—if you can even call her that—"

"Exactly. So I left my life there behind and moved here with the help of my former roommate and best friend Millie who by some miracle heard of this place going up for sale." Brooke's expression turned angry as she said, "But now Victoria has turned her attention on Millie and my other best friend Rachel. Although I haven't heard anything about Rachel yet."

"What?"

Brooke's chuckle was dry and humorless then went on to explain, "She had Millie fired from her department in B. Cosmetics. And now she's working in Hell's Kitchen in some diner because she couldn't find anything else. She's a great assistant so it's a shame that Victoria did this to her."

"What a bitch!"

"Yup. I have to find a way to help Millie. But I think Bitchtoria is doing this to smoke me out. For what I don't know."

Peyton looked at Brooke and saw her frustration, "We'll figure out something to help your friend. Don't worry."

"Thanks Peyton." At Peyton's look of surprise she said, "I'm really good with names."

"Oh…do you happen to play cards?"

Brooke grinned gleefully, "Ever since I was in diapers. What's your poison?"

"You ever played Tonk?"

"Yep my Grandma Emmaline was born in the South. She taught me everything about cards."

Tonk is a matching card game, which combines features of knock rummy and conquian. Tonk is a relatively fast paced game that can be played by 2-4 players. It was first known to be played by blues jazz musicians in Southern Louisiana while they would take their breaks in the back rooms of bars and saloons . In many other places it has become a popular pastime for workers while on their lunch breaks. Over time Tonk has evolved into a great card game that can be enjoyed by people of all ages. It can be played for just points or for money wagered.

"So what's your story?"

"Hmm, complicated but I will try to make my life's story make sense. I was born here in Tree Hill…I had two mothers. One I knew and loved my entire life until she died and my other mother—my biological mother Ellie just waltz in my life like a hurricane, declaring she's my real mother and that I was adopted. While my father—the one that raised me my whole life is AWOL at sea…he's not in the military but he's a seaman and he's gone a lot. I spent my entire teen years mostly alone."

Brooke's mouth twisted with sympathy, "I know how that's like."

"On one hand I loved my independence. But there were times where I wished someone was there. That my dad would actually take a break from providing and actually take care of me." Then she started to smile as she said, "And then came Lucas…he saved me in a lot of ways and I would always be grateful to him for being there for me in my darkest days."

"You two have history…" It wasn't a question, Brooke could tell that they had shared something.

Peyton shrugged, "We only kissed a few times. Tried the whole dating thing but it wasn't for us. Now he's my best friend."

"Do you think that you guys would ever revisit that time in your life?" Brooke asked, truly curious.

The blonde grinned, and shook her head, "That's never gonna happen again, because one, we are strictly platonic. And second but the most important part is that I'm engaged to his friend Jake Jagielski." she said as she showed off her engagement ring.

"Congratulations. It's gorgeous. How did you meet?"

Peyton shrugged, a blush staining her cheeks as she smiled. "We met Junior year but as you know Lucas and I were dating then. But after our messy yet mutual breakup Jake and I started hanging out more and more until we fell in love. And the rest is as you say, history."

The match lasted a total of fifteen minutes and Brooke was cackling as she raked in the dough (small bills). "How is it that I'm recovering from a hangover and was still able to kick your ass in cards?"

"Wait you were drunk last night?"

"Yeah…Lucas and I were working late on our novels and we had some wine left over after dinner so we drank to loosen ourselves up and get the ideas flowing but then we kinda got wasted along the way. Believe me nothing happened between us—"

"You're sure there's nothing going on between you?"

Brooke exhaled, "Yes I'm sure. He and I are just platonic. Besides dating or hooking up with anyone right now is so out of the cards for me. Now speaking of cards, do you want to quit or are you thirsty for more defeat?"

Peyton gaped at her at first then she started shuffling the deck and said, "Oh it's so on!"

-x-

"Can a relationship survive without sex?" Marvin "Mouth" McFadden asked as he watched the guy's shoot hoops while sitting on the bleachers of the River Court.

Lucas paused mid shot, then brought down the ball saying, "I guess it depends on the circumstances. Why do you ask?"

"It's because I'm in a long distance relationship for two years and we've never…actually met or had sex so that went without saying."

Nathan Scott asked with a puzzled expression, "What was the question?"

"Can a relationship survive without sex?"

"Yeeeeeah, but some of us have REAL relationships Mouth and we like to have sex in those real relationships." Antwon "Skills" Taylor said with a laugh.

"Don't be a dick." Lucas said after making a shot.

"I'm just saying."

Mouth sighed, "He's right. I should've known. She was way too hot for someone like me."

"What's the mystery girls name?"

"Millicent Huxtable. She's smart, funny and sweet."

Nathan paused and said, "Wait, let me get this straight… you guys been talking back and forth for two years and you two never decided to meet?"

Mouth shrugged, "Well we're very close and I want to keep it that way. Thus the question."

Lucas sat down beside his longtime friend and answered, "Sex isn't everything. As long as you two share a connection that should be the only thing that matters."

"Thanks Luke."

After playing on the court a little while longer Lucas hastily ate his roasted turkey and swiss on rye sandwich and hurried back to the shop. Once there he tossed his Uncle Keith an apologetic grin to which Keith said, "I thought you would grow out of playing ball on the court and showing up late for work!"

"Sorry time slipped away from me." he said, pulling on his jumpsuit.

"This generally includes replacing a few parts like hoses, sensors, or either the compressor or condenser. CostHelper readers report paying $171-$727 for minor air conditioning repairs, at an average cost of $488. Extensive auto air conditioning repairs can cost $1,000-$4,000 or more, depending on make and model." Lucas explained to Mrs. Mitchell, jotting down notes on what things needed to be replaced on her 1989 Mercedes.

"Really? That much?" The old lady complained

"Afraid so…"

Mrs. Mitchell exhaled, "Very well…when can I expect it to be fixed? Because summers right around the corner and I can't be in the heat!"

"You can pick it up by next week."

Mrs. Mitchell patted his cheek and said with a smile, "Thank you Lucas…you know, every day I see a little more of Keith in you."

"As can be expected from the man that raised me." he said as he gave her the estimated prices and the date of when she could pick up her vehicle.

Three grueling hours later Lucas made his way home, his mind on the intriguing Brooke Davis. It's only been a day but he honestly couldn't wait to see her, or talk to her. There was something so addicting about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

As he showered he scrubbed thoroughly his mood getting brighter and brighter at the thought of working with Brooke.

When he walked up to her house with his laptop in tow, he saw Peyton on her way out. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh me and Brooke were just getting to know each other. I even helped her cook dinner. She's not half bad." she said as she walked backwards to her car then paused and said, "Stay sober tonight Luke."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Peyton shrugged, "Nothing. Oh there's a concert tomorrow night, Haley's performing. Seven-thirty sharp! Gotta go be productive! See ya."

Brooke opened the door to find Lucas looking after Peyton with a puzzled look on his face. "I thought I heard your voice."

"You told Peyt about last night?"

She shrugged, "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

He stepped onto the porch and admitted grudgingly, "No, but she might think something's going on between us now—"

Brooke waved it off and said, "I explained all that when I told her. Come on, I fixed you a nice hefty plate and I have a cold glass of peach iced tea."

"What are we having tonight by chance?"

"My Grandmother's famous meatball spaghetti. Peyton helped roll some of the meatballs. You're going to love it."


	3. chapter 3

Brooke entered the cafe the next morning and sat in the booth next to the window. The air smelled of warm cinnamon and coffee. She looked over the menu just as Karen walked over with a pad and pen and a welcoming genuine smile on her face as she said, "Nice seeing you again. How'd the hangover treat you?"

Brooke flushed with shame and said, "Oh my God I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. It's not like you two were naked and anyway you both are adults—"

"Oh no—nothing like that happened!" Brooke rushed to explain but Karen held up a hand.

"You don't have to explain anything. What you and my son do or don't do in the privacy of his home isn't any of my business. What can I get you?"

"Um, I'd love to have the red velvet pancakes and coconut syrup and turkey bacon with a side of eggs."

Karen jotted down her order and asked, "Anything to drink?"

"Waters fine."

Karen was just going to walk away when Lucas entered the cafe. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He kissed Karen's cheek and said, "Yeah, running late for work. So I stopped in because there's no point in being late and hungry."

"Did you call in to Keith?"

"Yeah I told him my alarm was on the fritz—which oddly enough is really what happened. It was stuck on 6:30 for two hours."

Karen smirked then asked, "And what did he say?"

"He told me to swing by here and get him a bacon, cheese and egg croissant with hash browns."

She chuckled, "Okay let me get her order in and I will get right with your uncles order."

Lucas looked over and saw Brooke sitting in a booth by herself, he squinted then made his way over to her. "Good morning."

Brooke looked up and smiled, "Good morning, Luke."

"Do you mind?" he asked, indicating that he wanted to sit across from her.

"Help yourself…" Brooke watched him as he sat down, then said, "Your mom asked me how was my hangover. I felt like dying on the spot."

"Why?"

"Because I just met all of you and I allowed myself to get really drunk and anything could've happened—"

Lucas exhaled, "But it didn't. And I'm not like most guys. I don't take advantage of women while they're intoxicated."

Brooke's eyebrow hiked, "And if you were intoxicated as well?"

"Nothing happened. So that's a moot point."

"Your mother must think that I'm a—"

Lucas shook his head, "My mother doesn't judge. At least not much."

Karen, knowing her son so well, brought him a coffee—lite cream and three packs of sugar. She settled Brooke's water down in front of her and said, "Amanda will be right out with your order."

Brooke nodded, "Okay, thank you."

"No problem." She said and was about to walk away but Lucas stopped her by gently grasping her hand.

"Oh, ma can I please have—"

"Eggs over easy, hazelnut waffles and three sausage links. I know."

Lucas smiled, "Thanks Ma."

"You're welcome." Karen said as she walked away.

Lucas watched his mother disappear into the kitchen and asked, "Have you thought about what to do about Millie and Rachel's situation?"

Last night while they were working Millie called just as she promised she would and told and showed Brooke the eviction notice Victoria served them, stating that the apartment was now under new management and the new landlord which was another of Victoria's lackeys wanted them out of the building. Rachel having been annoyed by Julian's constant whining and begging snapped that Brooke had moved away the other day. Which he must've had told her mother of the new development.

"I'm sending for them to move in with me. I'm not gonna let them be homeless. Besides my house has plenty of room for them. Knowing them they won't let me buy them their own place so…"

Lucas looked at her, liking how the sun enhanced the red of her hair. "You're a really good friend. They're lucky to have you."

She shook her head, "It's practically my fault that they're even in this mess."

Lucas grasped her hand and said, "No it's not. It's Victoria's fault. It's your ex's fault. But none of this is of your doing."

Brooke met his baby blue eyes and smiled slightly, "Thank you."

They broke apart once Amanda settled their plates down on the table. Both thanked the waitress and unraveled their napkins to access their silverware.

"So…did you write anymore since last night?"

Brooke shook her head. "I'm taking a break today. I don't wanna burn out too early. Have you?"

"A little bit. Not much just a conversation between Mallory and Gwen."

"Let me guess…love triangle?" she asked, cutting her pancakes in triangles and dipping it in syrup.

Lucas shrugged, "It seems to be heading that way. To be honest I just go with the flow of the story."

Brooke moaned at the taste of the red velvet pancakes then said, "Wow…I love these already! I can see myself gaining five pounds eating here." She then sighed and said, "Anyway…that's how the best stories get written."

"You're right." he said as he dug into his eggs. "So are you going to Tric tonight?"

She swallowed her food then said, "I told Peyton that I would…"

"Well since you and I are going in the same place, same time…I was wondering if we can go together. That is, if you don't mind?"

Brooke looked at him then smiled, "I don't mind. I don't mind at all."

"Okay…I'll pick you up at seven."

"Alright…I'll leave the door open for you just in case I'm not ready in time."

Lucas nodded his understanding since he had to hurry and wolf down his food, he then paid for his and his uncles food then grabbed Keith's order on his way out. Brooke finished her food and paid for her meal with her credit card.

-x-

Lucas practically raced home from work and quickly showered and picked out his favorite dress shirt and jeans. He was ready in record time and knocked then entered Brooke's house. "Brooke?"

"I'll be down in a minute!" she said from upstairs.

Ten minutes Lucas felt like his breath got knocked out of his gut as Brooke walked down the stairs wearing a crushed velvet gold skirt and a fitted cream and gold accented plunge top with cream heels. Her auburn hair was styled in a curly undo, her creamy graceful neck exposed. She wore gold chandelier earrings and her makeup was flawlessly done, a beautiful neutral peachy lipstick along with a lovely bronzy eye makeup.

By the time she reached him Lucas still felt tongue tied saying, "Wow you look…"

"What?" she said, looking down at her ensemble.

Lucas took a breath then smiled, "Great."

Lucas was wearing a nice blue shirt that made his already beautiful eyes pop, a crisp white undershirt and dressy jeans, white Vans, his usually messy spikes were even a little tamer.

"Is that all you have to say? Great?"

He shrugged then said truthfully, "Sometimes it takes one word."

Brooke smirked then joked, "As words go it's not terrible. And you look very handsome tonight."

Lucas led her to his car and said, "Thank you. Okay get in Cinderella."

She laughed and got into the passenger side of the white Dodge Charger XST. Brooke once again took in the scenery but this time Tree Hill was cloaked in darkness. "It's so pretty at night. It's no New York by any means but…it's a simplistic beauty. A more appreciated beauty." she said quietly.

Lucas briefly looked over and smiled warmly, "My mom once told me that there's only one Tree Hill…and it's your home. The same applies to you, Brooke. Tree Hill is now your home and there's nowhere else like it."

"I don't know why I feel so nervous. The butterflies… It feels like the first day of school surrounded by people I hope will like me but afraid that they won't."

"Just remember that you are Brooke Davis. Multi-billionaire, creator of Flawless liner and founder of B. Cosmetics."

Brooke looked over at him and said, "But that's not who I am—it never was. That was what I did and what I had accomplished."

"Okay then, remind yourself that you are single handedly the prettiest girl in Tree Hill inside and out. With the exclusion of a few choice ladies coming only second." he then lifted her chin with his finger and said solemnly, "Don't tell them I said that."

A smile broke out on her face, "I won't."

Lucas by some miracle managed to find a parking spot. Just as he shut down the engine, he looked over at her and said, "Seriously though, you own the room."

Brooke felt that zing of awareness that always seem to creep through but she nodded. They exited the car and Lucas being the son and friend of the owners got right in. The place was packed and the music loud but it was different than the Big Apple. It felt safer and yet you still got vibe that you could really have a great time.

"My friend Millie would love it here! She's so nervous in big crowds when we did go out for drinks but she would actually enjoy herself here!" she said, practically shouting in his ear to be heard over the pulsing music.

"You guys made it! Wow Brooke you look fantastic!" Peyton said as she walked up and hugged both Lucas and Brooke. She was wearing a black bomber jacket and a plunging black top with a short skirt. Her blonde curls were in a ponytail.

"Where's Haley?" Lucas asked.

Peyton pointed to the backstage area and said, "Back there. With Nathan, probably. She's a bit nervous."

Lucas shook his head a slight smile on his face, "It amazes me how she could still be nervous when no one rocks a stage like she does."

"I know. But Nathan is probably erasing her nerves by making out with her as we speak." Peyton said with a laugh.

Brooke raised her hand and asked, "Who's Nathan?"

"He's my half brother. Haley's husband. You didn't meet him yet but you probably will tonight!"

"Yo, dawg!" Skills said as he made his way through the crowd.

Lucas grinned and shook the handsome black man's hand and embraced him quickly, "What's up, man? What're you doing here? This isn't exactly your scene!"

"You know I had to come support Haley! Besides I do listen to some Panic! at the Disco."

Lucas squares his shoulders then asked, "Oh yeah? What tracks?"

Skills gave him a look and said, "I don't own the damn CD! I listen in passing. Anyway that don't even matter! What matters is that I'm here for our girl."

Lucas chuckled, "You're right."

Skills then looked at the five foot four knockout on the arm of his closest friends and asked, "And who is this fine woman?"

"I was hoping to introduce you two later but…Brooke Davis, this is my friend Antwon Taylor—"

"But everyone calls me Skills."

Brooke shook his hand then asked, "Why?"

Skills sent her his one of a kind smile and replied, "Because I got skills on and off the court."

Brooke's mouth formed a perfect O at his answer. Lucas shook his head and said, "He's right about the on the court part."

Skills rolled his eyes then asked as he gestured between the two, "So are y'all….?"

They both shook their heads, while Lucas explained, "We came together but—"

Brooke snickered and said, "That's what she said…"

Peyton snorted out a laugh, "I really like you. Come on, let's leave these guys and go get a drink."

Brooke tossed a look at Lucas then hooked her arm in Peyton's and the two walked away toward the bar.

"Man where in the hell did you find her?" Skills asked, his eyes following after her.

"I didn't find her, she's my neighbor. And she's a really nice woman."

Skills couldn't stop looking at Brooke as he said, "Not to mention fine as hell. Is she single?"

Lucas nodded, "Newly single."

"You think she ready for a playa like me?" He asked as he popped his collar as they walked toward the bar.

Lucas patted his shoulder and replied, "I don't think anybody would be ready for you buddy." He then spotted Bevin Mirsky about to wrap her arms around him but paused as Lucas asked, "Besides I thought that you and Bevin were still together?"

"Didn't you know? We taking a break for a bit…"

"Oh really? That's news to me!" Bevin said as she made her presence known.

"Baby I was just kid—"

Bevin placed her index finger on his lips then said meaningfully, "Since we're taking a break, you wouldn't mind me playing the field tonight, right?"

"Bev—" Bevin was no longer listening and was making her way through the crowd. Skills sent him a look and said, "You couldn't tell me she was behind me dawg?!"

"Skills she was already behind you when you said that so don't blame me."

"Man whatever. Now I gotta go stop this girl before she does something crazy to make me jealous!"

Lucas went to the bar and saw Brooke chatting with Chase who was behind the bar and flanked her left side just as Peyton stepped on the stage. "Alright everybody welcome to the stage, an amazing talent with the golden pipes my business partner Haley James Scott!"

Everyone began cheering as Haley and Peyton hugged. The blonde then walked off as Haley began her set. The first song was Patient Man, the second was Songs In My Pocket and finally her newest song Quicksand. Brooke loved every song she performed, the woman knew how to rock a stage.

Chris Keller was on next. And he had amazing stage presence. He sang three songs total as well, When The Stars Go Blue, When It Comes and Kiss On.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for Panic! at the disco!" Peyton said with a happy smile.

Just as the band began playing I Write Sins Not Tragedies Brooke looked over expecting to see Lucas only to find Julian standing over her. A whole smorgasbord of feelings bombarded her. But the most prominent was the shock of seeing him…here of all places had her paralyzed, her mind was whirling with questions like: What is he doing here? How did he find me? What do I even say to him that'll make him feel the pain he inflicted on me?

But instead…silence. And loud music.

"Can we talk? Please?"

Brooke finally found her voice and asked, "How in the hell did you find me? I'm unlisted!"

"I hired a private investigator. He tracked your credit card usage." he shouted back.

Brooke gaped at him then snapped, "So you had someone stalk me?!"

"You didn't give me much of a choice! You won't return my calls—"

She looked at him incredulously, "And you wonder why!"

Julian exhaled, "Brooke I miss you—Can we talk outside?! It's impossibly loud in here?!" Brooke shook her head. "Come on, please?!"

"Fine." she said, then followed him out towards the back where the alleyway was located. "Say what you have to say then leave!"

"I miss you Brooke. I miss you so damn much that my heart feels as if it's being ripped out of my chest!"

Brooke's eyes filled with tears, "You should've taken that into account when you screwed me over!"

"This is ridiculous! Just give up this temper tantrum and come back to New York with me!" Julian demanded.

"Why?! Because you said so?!" She shook her head, "Absolutely not. There's nothing left for me there. You made sure of that. And FYI, Karma's just sharpening her nails and finishing her drink. She says she'll be with you shortly. And I for one, can't wait."

Brooke turned on her heel and walked to the back entrance.

"Brooke!"

"Go home! Oh and give that power hungry bitch this for me!" Brooke then shot him a bird before entering the club.

Lucas cleared his throat and said, "I saw you talking to someone out back. Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded as they walked toward the VIP area, "Yeah…that was my ex. Julian. He wants me to 'come home'." she said with quotation marks as she sat down at a table with Lucas. "It just sucks that at the sight of him I instantly remember how much I used to love and trust this man. How much I wanted him to hug me and tell me that he's really sorry. How much I've missed him and wanted to be back with him. I literally had to force myself to remember just why we're like this. That he's caused this!"

She then started crying, tear streams running down her creamy cheeks. And Lucas heart ached at the sight. Even though she was a really pretty crier.

"It's okay to miss him but sometimes you just have to accept that some people are shitty humans and stop trying to see the good that isn't there."

Brooke wiped her tears then sniffles, "I don't miss him per se, I miss who I thought he was. The kind, fun, thoughtful man that I thought I knew for six years."

Lucas sat down next to her and turned to her then said, "Brooke…the man's an idiot. To even risk losing a woman like you…is the dumbest thing anyone could do. I may not have known you for long but I know that you are an extraordinary woman. You're kind, sweet and brilliant. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"That's more than one word." she said, unaware that their faces were mere inches apart.

Lucas cupped her face and said, "Sometimes it takes more than one word."

Brooke spotted Julian walk back into the club a jealous expression on his face. Taking advantage of the situation and without thinking about her actions she kissed him, allowing their lips to touch briefly. A zinging sensation passed between them at the slight touch and Brooke's eyes slowly opened before she captured his lips in another tentative kiss, now needing to feel that feeling again. One kiss melted into another then another and another until Lucas deepened the kiss, tasting her fully. She sighed and melted into it, her entire senses engaged in this one lusciously sordid, and riveting kiss.

Her mind was fuzzy and her body felt warm as the kiss gained momentum. It scared her. Brooke pushed him away and muttered, "Wait we have to stop…I'm not—"

Lucas nodded then sighed and raked his hand over his face then said, "I'm sorry…I'll take you home."

On the ride back Brooke was incredibly silent and withdrawn. It wasn't until they were parked in his driveway did she speak. "Luke I'm sorry…the reason I kissed you was to have Julian believe that there's no hope for him and I. And it's not like I didn't enjoy it…it's just…I'm not ready to do this. To make out or to do anything with anybody else right now. Mostly because I feel like I'm cheating on him, even though we're not together anymore. It's stupid."

They got out the car and Lucas walked in front of the car then hugged her and said, "It's not stupid. It's how you feel. It's okay, I get it. You still care for him. Six years of caring isn't going to dissipate overnight. But always remember that moving on is not like math that comes with a formula. It is more like the theory of general relativity, you need time and space."

"Thank you Luke. For understanding."

He stroked her wet cheek and said softly, "No problem."

Lucas smiled at her kindly then said, "I'm gonna get going. I have work in the morning."

"Okay…will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We can hang out and work if you want."

Brooke hugged Lucas tightly, pressing every inch of her body to his. He stiffened and held his breath, hoping his body didn't betray him at the moment. "Thank you again, for encouraging me. I really appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it." he said before kissing her forehead. They said their goodbyes and they both went to their own houses, his fingertip touching his lips, as if to keep the memory of her sweet and soft lips fresh on his mind. He entered his house and sighed. Lucas sincerely hoped this wouldn't be the last time he tasted her lips.

Meanwhile Brooke leaned against her door and touched her own lips, still feeling that strange zinging sensation that passed between them. She had never felt such a thing before. Not even with Julian.

Desperate Brooke called the only people she truly trusted, "I know you guys are busy packing but…HELP!"

"What's wrong?"

She began pacing and said, "I kissed Lucas tonight!"

The call became facetime and her two girlfriends said, "I knew it! How was it?!"

"It was…really, really good. Like…my mind was all fuzzy and I felt this spark when I kissed him…"

Millie looked a little happy as she asked, "So you really like this guy?"

"He's so different from Julian…speaking of he tracked me down tonight. Which is the reason that I kissed Lucas—"

"What?! What do you mean he tracked you down?"

Brooke sat down on her sofa and said, "He tracked me down! He says that he misses me and that I should stop having a temper tantrum come back to New York!"

Millie looked downright pissed as she said, "He has his goddamn nerve! But how did that lead to you and Lucas kissing?"

"I needed Julian to believe that I'm moving on without him. But seeing him…has me all confused. I don't want to be with him but there's feelings still there you know?"

Rachel nodded, "I'm glad you're finally taking my advice."

"What advice?"

"Use Lucas to get over Julian."

Brooke rolled her eyes then said, "I'm not doing that Rach."

"And yet, Lucas has your lady parts tingling.Don't bother denying it! I know that face."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at her but didn't deny it because it was true. "I can't wait until you guys get here."

"Me too. I miss you but I'm really excited to meet Marvin."

"You know what he looks like?" Brooke asked, well aware of her internet boyfriend.

Millie nodded with a happy smile on her face, "He sent me a picture a while ago. He's so hot! I can't wait to see him."

"Is there any hot guys that AREN'T taken?"

Brooke shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I've only lived here for a few days. And also I haven't tried looking—"

"That's because a cute single guy came attached with your property."

"It's because I'm not ready—"

Rachel smirked knowingly then stated boldly, "I don't believe that for a minute. But keep lying to yourself. I'll really make an effort to believe you next time."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you have your sights on the blue eyed blonde next door."

Brooke bit her lip and remembered their consuming kiss and had to wonder if Rachel was right.


	4. chapter 4

It's been a week since the kiss and even though she had asked him if she would see him the next day Brooke had been avoiding Lucas like a plague ever since. She even locked the door just so he couldn't get in. She had been confused and was fighting the desires that plagued her ever since that spontaneous kiss.

But today Brooke decided to face her irrational fears and walked over to Lucas house to apologize for both avoiding him and for initiating the kiss. She had always been the type to face her issues head on, so she knew she needed to apologize to him for using him to ward off Julian and then pushing him away because she enjoyed his kiss too much. Way too much. Although that last part would remain a secret.

Lucas opened the door, only wearing faded jeans, his upper body and feet were completely bare.

Brooke's eyes zeroed in on his amazing looking chest, the beads of sweat clinging to his lusciously tanned skin. It made her mouth feel dry. She swallowed thickly then said, "Oh. Um, I didn't mean to interrupt."

He squinted at her, The glare of the sun near his eyes as he said, "You didn't. What can I do for you Ms. Davis?"

"I'm sorry for kissing you out of the blue last week…and I'm really sorry for avoiding you." she blurted, her brain seemingly fried from the sight of his sexy chest and abs, "Truth is I had no right to bring you into my drama—"

"Don't be worry about it…I'm here for you in anyway you need—" When Brooke's eyebrow hiked at the double meaning he winced and said, "I don't mean in THAT way—of course if you want—I'm gonna shut up now."

Brooke giggled, liking seeing him so flustered. "I know what you meant. So we cool?"

"Of course. Although a little warning next time you wanna shut me out. I really needed my muse."

"I'm sorry…" Her eyes seemed to be glued to his pecs again as she said, "My friends should be here in a few days so if you hear a racket from my place just know it's them."

Lucas had to grin, flattered that she was eyeing his chest so hard, feeling that it even the field quite a bit. Considering that he was very attracted to her.

"Is that all you came over here for?"

"Pretty much…" she said, finally meeting his eyes. "I'll see you later."

Lucas watched her walk back to her house, a friendly smile on his face when she turned and looked at him. He waved and she followed the action with a brief wave and entered her house.

Brooke had to fan herself, the image of Lucas Scott's bare chest up close and personal had her feeling overly warm. It wasn't something she hadn't seen before, she thought while remembering the time she saw him eating in nothing but a towel in his kitchen. But to be close enough to touch…

Especially after their passionate kiss that night…Brooke bit her lip and flopped down on her favorite sofa, her mind occupied by those drugging kisses and his naked chest and the need to combine the two…

"Brooke stop it! It was just a stupid kiss that was made under duress. It's nothing to obsess over! Sure it was a really great, hot kiss…but it's never happening again so brain stop bringing it up!"

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Her eyes popped open and she saw Lucas standing over her. "How much of that did you hear?!"

"The tail end. The brain stop bringing it up part. What was that about anyway?"

Brooke sat up then said a hasty, "Nothing! Um, what are you doing here?"

Lucas pointed to the door and said, "Oh the door was open and I was wondering if you would wanna go for a run with me? Get some fresh air…" She noticed that he had on blue basketball shorts and a sleeveless white shirt, his biceps looked moderately strong.

Brooke decided to tease him and asked with a convincing hitching eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that I'm fat?"

"NO! I think you have an amazing figure."

She grinned brightly, her dimples popping out. "I'm glad you noticed. So why invite me?"

"It's just that I figured we're always hanging out inside and it would be nice to go out for a change especially since it's so nice out…unless you don't—"

Brooke smirked and stood toe to toe with him as she said, "Actually I do! In fact I bet I could run circles around you!"

His eyebrows shot up at her cockiness, "Oh?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and crossed his arms, those arms looking bigger as he did so. "You sound mighty confident."

"Well I guess you'll see soon." she said before going upstairs to change. Brooke found her pink and black Adidas workout outfit and changed out of her T-shirt and jeans. She then got dressed, put on her running shoes and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

Brooke walked downstairs and smiled when Lucas whistled with appreciation, his eyes on her creamy bare midriff.

"Ready to get dusted?" she asked as soon as she was close enough to him.

"Ha we'll see about that."

They headed out and started at a easy pace, Brooke had smiled as she passed him, Lucas however chose to stay behind, his eyes admiring the view of her luscious backside.

"Come on slowpoke!" she taunted.

Lucas smirked and easily caught up to her. "If this were really a race I would actually smoke you."

"Let's make it one!"

They raced down the street neck and neck around the block until a sudden storm made its appearance and the rain fell heavily, saturating them as well as the ground completely. They ran for it, heading for shelter. Lucas grasped her hand and dragged her along as they ran toward his house in the cold stinging rain.

Brooke and Lucas bent over and panted, trying to regain their breath as soon as they reached the safety of his front porch.

They jolted in unison as the sound of booming thunder echoed through the air just as frightening yet beautiful streaks of lightening lit up the sky as the torrential rain continued on, only now the blowing wind blew the water sideways and onto their already soaked bodies.

"Oh my God Luke hurry and get the door open! I'm freezing!"

"Alright hold on a minute!" he then swore as his hands were trembling so much that they fumbled with the keys longer than they should've.

He finally unlocks the door and allowed her to enter first before shutting the door behind them. He tossed the keys on the coffee table and said, "Man, that came outta nowhere."

"Tell me about it!" she said with a shivery chuckle as she removed her top, leaving her in her white lacy bra. She then kicked off her running shoes and pulled down her black joggers, needing to get out of the soaked clothing.

Lucas who had been locking up, turned around to find Brooke stripping out of her joggers. "Whoa what are you doing?!"

Stepping out of her joggers Brooke answered him saying, "I don't want to let propriety and drenched clothing give me a really bad case of the common cold. Anyway think of this as a white bikini—"

Lucas eyes practically ate up the curves she boldly revealed, the way the material clung to her skin and could see the dusky pink areolas and the way they puckered from the cold, and said huskily, "Um, that happens to be see through because of the rain?"

"What?" she looked down and groaned with embarrassment. "Oh!"

"Yeah…"

Brooke fought down the embarrassment and said, "Well what are you waiting for?"

His mind was telling him to stop looking but he was frozen. He barely heard her because the blood was pounding in his eardrum, "What?"

She looked at him boldly then said with a little laugh, "Duh, your clothes are soaked through too. Besides I showed you mine…it's your turn to show me yours. So strip. Unless you're too afraid…"

Brooke had no idea why she taunted him like that or where the boldness even came from but whatever possessed her to say it also made her desperate to see his body again.

"You think I won't?"

She shrugged innocuously, a sparkle in her hypnotizing green eyes, "Prove me right or prove me wrong. It's completely up to you."

Lucas smirked and ripped off the soaked through sleeveless shirt and dropped his blue basketball shorts with a wet plop on the tile floor, leaving him in his wet blue plaid boxers.

It was Brooke's turn to hungrily devour the sight of his incredibly toned yet very beautiful body, every muscle was tanned and wet and tempting. Her mind went fuzzy just as it had in the club a week ago. Everything seemed to happen in a blur…she didn't know who made the first move or just how they came to be standing so close in the middle of the living room but she had no desire to stop it.

Her eyes took in the incredibly handsome man from his spiked dripping blonde hair, darkening blue eyes, his dangerous yet luscious curving mouth, and the cute dimple in his cheek.

"I have the weirdest urge to kiss you…" she whispered, her eyes locked on his lips.

The air crackled between them as he stared down at her with those deep blue eyes, licking his lips as if she were his prey. "Really? That's funny because I was just about to kiss you."

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, their lips now scant inches apart.

"Absolutely nothing…" Then there were no words. Lucas lips lowered on hers passionately, pressing himself against her, her taste drowning out all thoughts.

Brooke moaned as she gave in and kissed him back, varying their kisses from soft, long kisses to hard and passionate kisses that seared their blood. Lucas groaned, burying his hands in her slowly wet silky hair as he deepened the kiss even further, tasting every crevice of her mouth.

She kissed him fiercely, clutching the back of his head, her fingers grasping his spiky hair, indulging in his warm seductive taste. Her body caught fire and responded to him passionately.

"Oh, God!" she whimpered, feeling his lips suckling her neck, his hands holding her midriff, the safe zone on her body. "I need your hands…here!" she panted impatiently, planting his strong hands on her breast.

Lucas chuckled as they somehow made their way to his bedroom. He pressed her against the door and took her mouth again, his body heating up considerably as his tongue fused with hers tasting her sweet sumptuous mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his incredibly hard body. His hands smoothed over her ass and squeezed her cheeks, seducing her senses as he nibbled along her neck. She moaned and offered her neck to him, his lips and teeth hitting her hot spot. She shuddered and somehow managed to take over and kissed him with a wild passionate kiss, her teeth grazing his lips, sliding her hands over his powerful pecs.

He broke the kiss and panted against her kiss-swollen lips, "Wait—wait! Are you sure you want to do this? Because if we keep going and you change your mind—"

Brooke nodded also breathless, "Yes…I'm sure." She felt his heart beneath her palm, how it pounded against it. She swallowed and looked into his eyes, "I feel so alive when you kiss me. I feel alive when you touch me…I feel alive touching you… and I haven't felt that in so long…I want to keep feeling alive Luke. Please?"

Lucas kissed her once more, groaning as she sucked on his bottom lip before deepening the increasingly hot kiss, devouring her. He lifted her up and she hurriedly wrapped her thighs around his hips as he carried her over to his bed.

"Are you really—"

Brooke leaned up on her elbows and snapped, "I swear if you ask me one more time if I'm sure that I want to do this I will scream!"

"Oh, you'll scream alright…"

"All talk…" she then took his mouth again in a brief staggering kiss.

Lucas skillfully unsnapped her front clasp and peeled the wet garment away, baring her breasts. He licked his lips in anticipation before making a trail of kisses down her neck, chest to the top of her left breast. She gasped and arched into his heated mouth as he sucked the taut peak between his lips, the pressure of the suction mild and yet astounding, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

Lucas switched breasts, giving the other just as much attention. Brooke was feeling every muscle of his broad shoulders, down the corded muscles of his arms and his rippled back as he dined on her breast. She yelped as he pinched her left nipple while he softly scraped her right with his teeth.

"Ohh Luke…" she moaned, his lips now making a journey lower. He dipped his tongue into the indentation of her belly, sending liquid fire through her system arrowing to her now aching pussy.

Lucas looked at her aroused expression as he pulled down her soaked panties, and swore he had never seen anyone sexier than the woman beneath him.

When he pulled the garment down to her feet he pressed a brief kiss to her instep and tossed the panties by the wayside. He spread her thighs and kisses his way up her creamy leg, the curve of her knee, her slender thighs to the promised land.

His eyes devoured her center, the curls trimmed nice and neat, the lush pinkness of her sex made him practically quiver with his desire for her.

Brooke whimpered and shuddered as his fingers slowly, leisurely explored her, caressing her lips as well as the tightening bud. She hissed as he made passes over her clit, circling it slowly yet firmly, ensuring just the right pressure. Brooke bit her lip then moaned as he drove her up the wall. Then it all stopped.

"What are you do—ahh!" she cried in surprise, gripping the sheets on his bed as his lips wrapped around her clit. "Ohh… God Luke!"

Lucas groaned as he consumed her, suckling the hard little nub at his leisure. Brooke hissed and bucked, taken aback by the unexpected erotic jolt that coursed through her system. She cried out in pure pleasure as his thick fingers entered her, stoking her mounting ecstasy.

Lucas was focused on her sole pleasure, searching for her sweet spot. When she suddenly cried out "holy fuck!" with a shudder, he knew he found it. He kept caressing the bundle of nerves until she cried his name, her body tensing as her sweet juices filled his mouth. But he didn't stop, he continued pressing against her G-spot, which pushed her higher and higher as he continued kissing the engorged pearl that drove her completely crazy. She kept coming and coming until she was boneless.

"Please tell me you have a condom somewhere in here!" she panted as Lucas nipped at her breasts.

"And if I don't?"

"We should have talked about this before…I don't have any diseases but I don't want to get pregnant."

"Just so you know I'm completely clean too. And you're right we should've talked about protection but I want you so much…I wasn't thinking about anything other than you agreeing to this."

Brooke kissed his lips, "So do you have any protection?"

Lucas opened his bedside table drawer and grabbed a Magnum from inside. "We're really doing this…"

"Yep we're really doing this."

Lucas took off his boxers, revealing his cock to her hungry gaze.

"Oh fuck…" she rasped, her eyes lowering to his very large erection as he put the barrier over his length.

He then crawled over her, positioning himself between her splayed thighs and he entered her slick cavern. "Aahh yes!" she moaned, loving how his thickness filled her to capacity, despite the slight discomfort due to his size. He was much bigger than she was used to.

Lucas hanged over Brooke, focusing his strength on his outstretched arms and knees, with his hips spread apart but feet together. Brooke's legs were close to Lucas's elbows as he started stroking slowly, deeply. Brooke needed to touch him so she caressed his hips and ass, taking a firm hold of him.

Lucas groaned, the slightest touch igniting his pleasure to higher heights as he worked his hips into hers steadily, deliberately, driving her crazy.

Lucas slowly increased the pace going from slow, to mild. "Lucas! Mmm! Yes, right there!" she groaned as his hard cock hit her hot spot, giving her an oversupply of pleasure. "Ohh you feel so good inside me!"

Lucas mouth took hers and all she could do is melt into their kiss and he in turn melted into her. His groans of pleasure skyrocketed her lust tenfold, even more so when she pressed closer, her tongue tangling with his lustfully.

He broke the kiss as her walls gripped him tighter then stared down at her and growled, "Jesus! What are you doing to me Pretty girl?"

"I…ooh…should ask…fuck…you the same…mmm!"

Brooke made a keening noise, turned on even more by his piercing eyes and deep penetration. Brooke could feel the connection between them growing deeper just his body was going into hers. She cried out, moving with him as best as she could.

"Oh God I'm c-coming! I'm coming! Aahhhhh yes!" she cried just as she came hard on his dick, feeling the sensation eclipse her entire body.

"Shit I'm right there with yoouu!" he groaned shortly after as he also came inside her, shuddering as he felt the ecstasy encompass anything he had ever experienced sexually.

They held each other for a little while, trying to regain their senses. The storm was still raging, the rain pounding on the window and roof.

"Wow…that was…mmm…" she purred, luxuriating in the afterglow of their shared passion.

"Same to you…" he panted as he laid on his back, completely worn out.

Brooke smiled blissfully as she settled over his solid chest, "It's rare that I'm rendered speechless…but God…you made me feel so much…you were in me in ways Julian never had been."

"What does that even mean?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You were in my head, you just knew…instinctively what I needed and how I needed it…God! It was incredible!" she said as she let out an exhilarated sigh.

Lucas loved the satisfied glow that settled over her, making her even more gorgeous than she already had been. "How long has it been since you've done this?"

"It's been a long time. Half a year almost. And longer than that if we're talking about good sex." At his stunned look she shrugged, "All I had time for was quickies and then even those ceased to happen because I ran a multi billion dollar company."

"No wonder you were so responsive. And to be honest I wanted to do that ever since we kissed."

"Me too. I didn't want to admit it but that's the reason I avoided you for so long because…I had a feeling this would've happened eventually."

"I figured it was because you were scared…"

Brooke shook her head, "I was scared but it was more of I didn't want to seem like a slut because I just got out of a relationship and I just met you—"

"None of that matters to me. Brooke you are nowhere near a slut. If you were…well it wouldn't have taken us this long to get here."

Brooke shuddered as Lucas stroked her back, her body now sensitive to his every touch, "I kinda wish I were one now."

Lucas laughed and brought her close. "Well this doesn't have to be a one time thing you know. It's totally up to you."

"Well…" she said softly as her hand dipped down and encircled his soft member in her hand. "In that case…do you mind an encore?"

Lucas hissed as his dick hardened beneath her touch. "I think I can manage that…"

-x-

Hours later Brooke looked at him over the rim of her cup, standing at the sink in his boxers while she was dressed only in his pure white button down shirt. The storm was still raging outside and the lights had flickered on and off a few times, scaring her to the point that Lucas had to distract her by kissing her and they would give into their desires again.

Brooke bit her lip as the memories swamped her mind, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, how he held her close to his body as he moved inside her…

"You're blushing…"

She chuckled softly then admitted, "I'm reliving some very hot memories in my head."

Lucas walked up to her, his swagger heating her blood. "Oh? What could possibly put that look on your face?"

Her eyes peeked at his tented boxers and arched a brow, "You know…"

"I want you to tell me…" he said as he towered over her as she sat at his table.

Brooke met his stare boldly then answered him, "I was thinking the best feeling in the world is having you inside me, our bodies pressed tightly together and slick with sweat…"

"God have mercy…" With a yelp from Brooke Lucas lifted her from her chair and placed her on the tabletop, his mouth devouring hers hungrily.

She urgently pulled his boxers down and moaned loudly when he thrust inside her. The table shook with their movements and Brooke held on tight as he rode her, scratching his back as her pleasure mounted. Lucas groaned deeply as he pounded away, whispering filthy words in her ear, only slowing a few times to press every nerve ending to heighten her pleasure. Then they reached their peak together, both trembling from the force of it.

"I am not going to look at this table the same way again…" Brooke chuckled as she felt Lucas withdraw from her a few minutes later, but then stopped as she realized that they forgot one major thing. "Oh my God!"

"What?" he asked as he pulled up his boxers.

"You didn't wear a condom this time!"

Lucas eyes widened, "Shit you're right…I'm sorry I got carried away—"

Brooke shook her head and hopped off the table and tried to remain calm saying, "I'm clean, you're clean…all I have to do is go to Walgreens and take Plan B—" Thunder interrupted her thought process and she shivered.

Lucas held her close to him then asked, "You really hate storms huh?"

"Yeah, Lightening storms always freaked me out. I hope it passes soon."

"I do too."

Her stomach began rumbling and they were reminded of why they had came there. Lucas released her and washed his hands then looked into the fridge and found some leftovers his mom dropped over from last night. "I got leftover zucchini lasagna if you—"

"That sounds great right now! I'm starving!" Brooke said as she wiped the table off with a cleaning rag.

Lucas took out the pan and placed it on the countertop and cut a few squares from the dish and placed one large square on a plate and then two on his plate. He placed Brooke's plate in the microwave and reheated it for three minutes. After hers was done the electricity shut off, leaving the house in complete darkness.

"Shit!" he looked out the window and found that there was no lights coming from anyone's houses. "It looks like the entire neighborhood is out. Hang on I got some flashlights and candles in the closet. I'll be right back."

Brooke found a seat and sat down. She heard muttered curses and noises coming from down the hall and asked, "Are you okay back there?"

"Yeah! I just banged the hell out of my knee on something!" he called back. Ten minutes later Lucas came back flashlights and candles in hand. "Found em. I knocked down a lot of shit to get em but I finally found them. Along with some matches."

They shared an intimate candlelit dinner and they discussed where they wanted their characters to develop.

"Wow so…Michael manages to set up Candice with his friend? Even though he's now feeling something for her?" Lucas asked as he polished off a bite of his cold food.

"Yeah, because he thinks he's no good for her because of his past. But at one point she'll tell him that just because you had a dark past doesn't mean you can't have a bright future."

"That's really deep."

She flushed with pride and said, "Thanks…what about your characters? Where do you see them going?"

"I'm not sure yet…Mallory is definitely a surprise and her connection with Charlie is only getting deeper. And I think you're right about Gwen. The more I write the more she seems like the villain."

"So just curious…are you going to write any love scenes in your story or is it tame?"

Lucas paused and said, "I may. What about you? Is that what you're planning?"

"Of course. I read a lot of dirty girl books to aid my knowledge on the subject. And plus I now have some inspiration to go with it." she said with a wink.


	5. chapter 5

The next morning Brooke opened her bleary eyes and yawned largely. Just as she was going to start the day she realized this wasn't her room, and she couldn't exactly get up due to Lucas's muscular arms being around her. She sighed and relaxed once more, snuggling closer to his warmth while smiling a little to herself. This was definitely a good start to the day ahead.

Before she knew it, her eyes once again became heavy and she gave in to the drowsiness and went back to sleep. It wasn't until an hour later that she was able to wake up again, only to find herself alone in his comfortable bed.

Brooke sat up and stretched fully, inhaling the unmistakable scent of breakfast wafting through the house. Finding another one of his big shirts to put on Brooke made her way to the kitchen to find Lucas setting a plate of food on a tray.

"Is that for me?"

Lucas turned and smiled, "Good morning. I was just about to wake you for breakfast in bed."

She walked up to him and greeted him with a soft kiss. "Thank you. That's really sweet of you…"

"Thank you for the kiss. I would take you again if I didn't know that you weren't sore from last night."

"I'm not that sore…" she said with a laugh before snagging a slice of bacon off her plate.

"Is that right?"

Brooke nodded before smiling at him, "But first things first…we eat this delicious looking breakfast and then we have to go to Walgreen's and buy more condoms and I have to get the Plan B pill too."

He winced, "Right…sorry again for that."

She shrugged and smirked teasingly, "Well I take it as I'm very irresistible…"

"That's a hundred percent correct." he said before stealing a kiss. "So do you want to eat in here? Or in bed? Because I'm definitely leaning towards the latter."

Brooke chuckled and sat down at the table saying, "Right here is fine. In bed there's too much temptation."

"For me or for you?" he asked, setting their plates on the table.

She met his eyes and answered honestly, "For both of us." Lucas poured them both a cold glass of orange juice then sat across from her. "Thank you. Everything looks delicious."

He laughed with relief, "I'm surprised I didn't burn anything. Now how everything tastes however is the question."

"Well the bacon is good. So I guess I'll have to try these eggs…" she scooped a forkful of eggs and tasted it delicately. She immediately spit it out, "Um…maybe we should go to your mother's cafe and eat." she said as she coughed.

"That's a really good idea. And I'm sorry—"

She watched Lucas scrapped their plates in the garbage can and said, "Don't be. I mean, it would've been good had it not been for the over abundance of salt. And to be honest…no man's ever cooked for me before. I really appreciate the effort."

"Really?"

She nodded, standing to her feet. "Julian and I had always either ordered in or went out for breakfast. Or I would cook which wasn't very often considering how busy my life was. Or if Millie felt up to it she would cook. Anyway I do cherish the effort you made to impress me. And to be honest I'm more impressed that you tried to cook."

"Even though it was an utter failure?" he asked as he frowned at the food in the trash.

Brooke walked to him and kissed him, "It was just very salty. At least it wasn't burnt. And like I said I appreciated it."

"Thank you. You're very good for the ego." he said before kissing her forehead softly.

Brooke closed her eyes as she savored the affectionate gesture. She then sighed and said reluctantly, "I should go home and get dressed. I'll meet you by your car in twenty minutes or more."

"You might wanna…" he trailed off, his eyes lingering on her smooth beautifully tanned legs.

Brooke looked down and laughed, "Oh! Oh my God you're so right. I can't believe I almost walked outside in just your shirt. I blame you!"

"How is it my fault?"

"It just is. You with your sweet gestures and even sweeter kisses and that really sexy chest has my mind all scrambled!" she complained with a playful frown. Lucas chuckled and leaned down and kissed her again. "Ugh, see?! Do it again!"

"If I do…we won't leave this house…and I'm really hungry so that's out of the question."

Brooke pouted, "Fine! I'll get my tights—"

"Oh your clothes are in the laundry room. I had just put them in the drier before you came down."

"You are such a sweetheart! Who trained you?!"

Lucas shrugged, "My mom…I guess?"

After grabbing her now cleaned and dried workout outfit, Brooke quickly dressed and rushed over to her house and took a lengthy shower. She brushed her auburn locks and allowed it to hang past her shoulders, then lotioned her body with a citrus scented lotion changed into a a white and black sundress and simple black sandals. She applied minimal makeup, only glossing her lips a bit and put foundation on her face.

Thirty minutes she walked out of her house to find Lucas waiting at his car, an appreciative smile on his face. "You look amazing…" he said as she walked towards the passengers side.

"Thank you." she said as her eyes ate up the fitted T-shirt, his bare arms and fitted faded jeans. Simple but he still looked like a heartthrob. "You look amazing too."

Lucas grinned, displaying his cute dimples as he said, "Thank you…" He then opened the car door for her and helped her settle in. Lucas shut her door and hurriedly walked to the driver's side and got in. Lucas looked at her and asked, "Breakfast first or a trip to the pharmacy?"

She looked at him like he was joking and said, "Definitely breakfast. I'm starving!"

Lucas started the engine and said, "Breakfast it is then."

He drove right to his mother's cafe and they enjoyed a cozy yet intimate breakfast at their table. Karen had noticed a change between the two and had to smile. She liked seeing her son so happy. It had been a long time since she'd seen that smile on his face.

"How's everything?" Karen asked with a pleased smile.

"Perfect as usual!" Brooke chirped before digging into her eggs.

Lucas didn't even bother answering verbally, just held up his thumb. Karen laughed and shook her head. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you. I'm getting so full already!" Brooke giggled. "You're an amazing cook Mrs. Scott—"

Lucas eyes widened at Brooke's mistake just as Karen said, "I was never married to Lucas's father. It's Ms. Roe."

"I'm so sorry—"

Karen waved it off saying, "It's fine. An common mistake. Truth be told if Dan hadn't gone to college in another state we probably would be married right now. But he did. And he met Deb, became the ass everyone now knows and hates."

The bell jingled, signaling another customer entered the cafe. Karen looked up and saw Keith walking toward them. She nervously fixed her dark hair and took a calming breath.

Brooke noticed and smiled as Keith made his way to their table. "Hey Karen!"

"Hi Keith. Um, have you met Brooke?"

"Can't say I ever met her but I sure as hell heard a lot about her." Keith then turned to her and said with a kind smile, "You're just as gorgeous as my nephew described you as."

Lucas ducked his head as Brooke beamed with happiness, her eyes directed on him. She turned her attention back to Keith and said, "I heard a lot about you too. You and Karen raised an amazing guy."

"Well it wasn't an easy job but somebody had to do it." Keith joked.

"Ha-ha…I wasn't that bad as a kid."

Karen snorted and said, "So you say."

"I maintain that I was a perfect angel."

Brooke loved the exchange between the three of them, the warm laughs and good natured ribbing, the affection that oozed the longer they were around each other. You would think that Keith was his natural dad instead of a surrogate one.

"So how long have you two been dating?"

"We're…not dating." Lucas said awkwardly while mentally tacking on: yet.

Keith and Karen's eyebrows rose, "You could've fooled me."

Karen inclined her head and said, "Come on Brooke. I have something to show you."

"Okay sure." Brooke said as she rose from her seat and followed after his mother.

"Please Ma not the baby pictures!" he shouted after them.

Karen laughed and said, "I make no promises!" Once they were out of his sight Karen said, "He's definitely interested in you."

Brooke blushed then stammered, "Its not like that between us. We're friends and we're working together. That's all."

Brooke wasn't sure why she was lying but if she were honest with herself it was more about how she would be perceived.

"I see the way he looks at you…"

"The way he looks at me? How does he look at me?"

"Sometimes the eyes shout what the lips fail to say…and they're screaming I really like this girl. So as his mother I have to warn you…if you hurt my boy—"

"That's not my intention. Luke's a great guy and an irreplaceable friend. I wouldn't hurt him in all the world."

"I know and believe me I really like you. But I still had to issue the warning."

An hour later Brooke was scanning the aisle for the morning after pill while earning a few looks from nosey shoppers. Lucas had browsed as well, getting a bottle of water and some condoms, he also earned quite a few looks. After a mortifying purchase the couple hurriedly walked out.

"You would think people would have had sex before in this town." Brooke said before taking out the singular pill and popping it in her mouth. "Did you see all the looks they gave me?!"

"No I was busy getting looks of my own." he said giving her the bottled water.

"Thank you." she said after swallowing a generous amount of the cool liquid. "Normally I would've found it hilarious had it not been for our slip up last night."

"It's still kinda funny." Lucas said as he pulled onto their street. Five minutes later Brooke exited the car and saw her two best friends sitting on her doorstep.

"Brookie!!!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran up to her enveloping her in an enthusiastic hug.

-x-

It's been a few days since the tropical storm hit Tree Hill, a few days since he's been intimate with Brooke Davis, a couple days since he's even kissed her soft lips. Lucas had only caught glimpses of Brooke since the morning after. Mostly because she had been moving her friends into her place and hadn't had the time to see him or work on their books together. Even though he understood their situation fully, that didn't stop him from missing her, from wanting to spend more time with her.

Lucas had on more than one occasion written love scenes between Mallory and Charlie, mirroring what he and Brooke had already experienced together as well as some fantasies he had for the past two days. Just as he was finishing up a chapter his doorbell rang. He looked at the time and was mildly surprised that it was late afternoon. Lucas reluctantly got up to his feet and walked to his front door. The sight before him had a wide smile spread across his face.

There was Brooke holding her laptop, wearing tight denim shorts and a t-shirt tied just under her breasts, her smooth creamy midriff on display. His eyes centered on hers just as she said a shy, "Hi…"

Mentally shaking himself out of the stupor he always fall under when she's around he said, "Hi…what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could work here for a few hours. Rachel's been driving me crazy since she got here and Millie went to meet her mystery boyfriend. So she's not here to mediate."

He looked at her with a narrowed gaze, "I don't know…"

She sent a furtive look over her shoulder towards her house and said, "I swear if you don't help me I might actually kill her. You'll be saving two lives if you do this for me! Please!"

Laughing slightly Lucas moved aside and allowed her in.

"Thank you!" she said gratefully, passing him eagerly. "You have no idea what a life saver you are right now."

"I should imagine so if you were about to commit a murder-suicide."

Brooke snorted then said, "I wasn't in any hurry to die. No, the plan was I was going to kill her and then get arrested for murder and the rest of my life would be spent in prison."

Lucas brows furrowed in mild amusement, "That is specific."

She looked at him as her eyebrow hiked and replied, "I didn't say how I would kill her."

He laughed then asked, "What did she do anyway?"

Brooke sighed and answered as she walked into the kitchen. "She's been bugging me ceaselessly to set her up with someone. I tried to tell her I don't know anyone here besides you. So she switched tactics and started trying to read my work while I was trying to type up a chapter."

Her eyes zeroed in on his writing area and said as she sat down at the dining room table, "You've been writing too?"

"Yeah it's been flowing nonstop since…" he blushed, thinking of that hot stormy night.

Brooke bit her lip, "Oh…"

Lucas nodded, his eyes on her. "Yeah."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night either. In fact I haven't been able to stop thinking about us…or the next step we should take."

"Which is?"

"I was hoping you could tell me…" she said as her eyes flicked to his, her expression open, showing her nervousness.

Lucas settled down beside her and the words that exited his mouth came straight from his heart. "Brooke…I don't want you to feel pressured. That's the last thing I want. I love our connection and I feel like we're in a good place…as long as we have the same goals for…whatever is building between us then I'm ready."

"I'm ready too, believe me but I gotta be honest here—this scares the shit out of me. This is happening really fast."

"Well we can slow things down if it really makes you uncomfortable—"

Brooke placed her fingertip on his lips and said, "No, please don't get the wrong idea. I like feeling this feeling. Like I'm on the cusp of something meaningful and scary yet wonderful. I want to dive in head first…"

"I hear a but coming."

"But we should get to work right now. I at least want to get something accomplished before my hormones take over."

Lucas grinned, "You're so honest."

Brooke bit her lip, his careless smile breaking her already fragile control and said, "Screw it!"

He laughed before their mouths met eagerly, both melting instantly at the contact. Both took turns leading, their passionate kisses causing their heads to spin until they were overcome with passion and desire. The kiss was so hot, anyone passing could feel the fire.

Lucas broke the intense make out session only to say, "I thought you wanted to work?"

"Live for each second without hesitation, Lucas." Brooke said before kissing him again. Just as Lucas was getting into it once more Brooke interrupted the contact. "Now let's get to work."

"You are so…mean!" he said with a laughing groan, his head tossed back over the back of the chair.

She shrugged, "I've heard worse."

"Before you start working…I want you to read my last few chapters. I think you may like it…"

Brooke squealed excitedly and said, "Ooh yay! Okay hand it over!"

Lucas smugly handed over his laptop and sat back and waited patiently. As Brooke's eyes devoured line after line of the erotic direction he went towards Lucas noticed that she squeezed her thighs together, her pulse speeding up ever so slightly, her breathing became heavier. By the time she finished it she was so aroused that she attacked his lips once more, practically climbing into his lap.

"Undress me like Charlie undresses Mallory." she panted, her breath mingling with his.

"I thought you wanted to work?" he teased before groaning as she grinded against his erection.

Brooke gaped at him then said, "Who could think under this condition?"

"You." he teased with a naughty grin.

She shook her head and told him, "Wrong bucko. Now I need you in the worst way. So are you going to carry out my request or not?"

A glint entered Lucas's eyes as he stood up, carrying her with him, his strong hands holding her up by her ass while her arms and legs instinctively wrapped around him as he strolled through the kitchen towards his living room. Once there he set her on her feet and brought her close to him, his hand holding her to him firmly, his deep blue eyes seducing her effortlessly.

Without a single word he spun her around until her back was facing him. "Seeing that you have different attire I would have to improvise…" he said huskily in her ear just before kissing her earlobe, gently biting the soft flesh causing her to shudder.

He suavely untied the knot in her shirt and pulled it up and over until it was tossed elsewhere. Lucas caressed the soft skin of her shoulders, down her arms and sides, the flesh of her belly, unbuttoning the shorts slowly, building the anticipation much like his character had.

"Luke…this is torture…" she moaned as the back of her head rested on his chest.

"Is it?" he asked lowly, his fingers pulling the zipper down agonizingly slow. He pulled her hair to the side and kissed down her neck, his lips following the curve of her spine until he was kneeling behind her, pulling her shorts down with him. He kissed each cheek of her barely covered ass, his lips kissing down each leg to her sandaled feet. He somehow gracefully moved to her front and removes her shoes, helping her out of her shorts.

Brooke's breathing shortened with every kiss, feeling faint yet so attentive to what he was doing to her. Brooke watched him kiss up her legs this time from the front and the sight of his head near her crotch sent another shot of desire through her.

She cried out as he pulled her thong aside and proceeded to taste her fully. Her fingers gripped his hair all the while pulling his face deeper into her slick folds. Her knees almost buckled as he suckled on her briefly before kissing up her body only lingering on each breast for a considerable amount of time before kissing her mouth hungrily.

"I want to undress you Luke…will you let me?" she asked breathlessly.

"By all means…"

Brooke lifted his shirt over his head, her hands feeling every contour of his muscles, her lips kissing him tenderly. Lucas deepened the kiss considerably, their tongues tangling slowly, savoring each other while heating their blood more. Brooke broke the kiss forcibly to kiss along his neck, down his chest, his abs until she was kneeling before him.

Lucas lifted a trembling hand to her chin and met her eyes, the intensity brewing between them growing gradually. Brooke unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans and carefully unzipped the zipper. "God you're so beautiful…"

Brooke licked her dry lips and pulled down his jeans along with his boxers until they were down to his knees and said, "Kick off your shoes."

Lucas did as he was asked and she reciprocated his earlier actions, kissing down his legs until he kicked out of both his jeans and boxers leaving him completely bare before.

His pupils were fully blown from arousal as her lips and tongue made their way up to their destination. Lucas hissed on pleasure as her lips slowly kissed along the length of his cock, her tongue teasing the sensitive skin, her hand gripping his girth delicately.

"Brooke…" he moaned, unsure if he could remain standing like this. Brooke's eyes flicked to his before she took him fully into her mouth. Lucas suddenly couldn't get enough air and his knees grew weak as she sucked his cock. He briefly closed his eyes and rasped, "Oh God…"

Brooke boldly licked the swollen head of his penis, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum as it beaded out. She then took him into her mouth slowly, teasingly, knowing his eyes were on her as she did.

He hissed and gripped her hair as she swallowed him whole once more, tightening her lips around his girth and sucked harder, trying to pull him in deeper, the suction and tautness nearly undoing him.

"Enough! Goddamn you're really good at that… I need to be inside you! Now!"

Brooke obediently released him and stood to her feet, "Condom…"

Lucas bent down and fished out a condom from his pocket. He ripped open the packet and slipped the prophylactic over his overly aroused cock. He then sat down on the couch and said, "I want you to ride me."

Brooke was about to take off her remaining article of clothing but he halted her saying, "Keep that on…" she bit her lip and climbed on top of him watched as Lucas pulled the thong aside and positioned himself just outside of her entrance. "Go on baby, take me in…"

She inhaled and slowly sank down on his dick, both softly moaning at the contact. She exhaled as soon as he was fully inside her, loving the slightly overstuffed feeling of his cock within her.

"Slowly…"

Brooke nodded and began rocking over him purposely, her hips grinding on him every once in a while. She hissed as the pleasure slowly built up, making her wish that she could speed this up but at the same time wasn't ready for this delectable pleasure to end just yet.

"God you're so sexy writhing on me like that…" he said as he took a hold of her hips as she rose and fell. "Fuck…I love it when I can feel you squeeze your pussy around me."

Brooke moaned at his sexy words and unintentionally increased the pace a bit. Lucas gripped her hips and helped her along, thrusting inside her with a bit more force. At the change Brooke's moans turned to full blown cries of ecstasy, his cock rubbing her G-spot in just the right way. Her toes curled as she felt her orgasm getting closer and closer.

Lucas kissed her as she sped up, swallowing her cries as she came hard on his cock. Lucas somehow maneuvered her to where she was beneath him, her legs over his shoulder as went in and out of her passage until he could barely take anymore. Then he hit something extremely sensitive inside her, sending her over the edge yet again. Brooke's orgasm had her sobbing his name over and over, her walls milking him within a inch of his life. He then exploded inside her, a loud groan escaping his lips as he came hard inside her.

"Brooke!" he ground out, still spilling his seed inside her clutching sheath.

"Is it me or does that keep getting better and better?" she sighed as she lowered her legs.

Lucas exhaled and angled them to where they could lie next to each other, "It's not just you. That was fantastic and just what I needed!" he held her close to him and swooped a few strands of hair away before he left a lingering kiss her sweaty forehead, "God…my heart's beating so fast! I love the things you do to me, I love holding you like this afterwards…" he exhaled slowly then admitted, "I never felt like this before."

"Mmm…me either…" she purred before snuggling closer to him, her fingers playing with his. "It's like the whole world stops and it's just you and me…"

Lucas smiled as he looked in her eyes, "Exactly. That's exactly how I feel."


	6. chapter 6

The doorbell sounded just as Brooke was starting dinner. Sighing she lowered her music and said, "Hey Rach could you get that for me please?"

"Sure. It's not like I was doing anything important."

"You weren't." Brooke answered with a deadpan tone.

"That's so not the point!" Rachel grumbled then hopped up from vegging out on the couch to answer the door.

Rachel smirked as she leaned against the door and said, "Well hello gorgeous. You must be the hot neighbor."

"Lucas," he corrected as he fought a smile, "and you must be Rachel?"

Rachel held the remote against her chin as she took the sight of him standing there in his white slim fit Oxford button down shirt and Navy jeans, making the blonde of his hair and the blue of his eyes pop dramatically. "Too bad she called dibs on you. We could've had a lot of fun together."

"Definitely Rachel…" he muttered with an amused smile. "Is Brooke home?"

Rachel smiled and inclined her head for him to come in. "Hey Brooke! The hot neighbor's here!" she shouted as she stepped aside to allow him in.

Brooke wiped her hands and walked out with a smile, "Hi, I see you've met Rachel."

He instantly smiled brighter at the sight of her and said, "Yes I have."

"What brings you over?" she asked, slightly breathless in his presence.

"I, uh, needed some help with a chapter. I am horribly stuck. Do you think you can help?" he half lied, it was somewhat true that he couldn't think of working because the only thought that occupied his mind was seeing her again.

Brooke nodded, "Of c—"

"After movie night." she then looked at Brooke pointedly saying, "You promised." Rachel said as she sat down on the couch.

"You can join us if you want?" Brooke asked hopefully, "Then afterwards we can work on it."

He stuffed his hands in his pocket saying, "I don't want to intrude—"

"You're not." she then looked at her best friend and added, "Right Rach?"

"Sure. The more the merrier. Speaking of…do you have any single hot friends by any chance?"

Brooke shot her a look, "Rachel!"

Rachel shrugged, "What? It's worth a shot."

"Uh…I may have a couple of friends that are single but they're not much to look at. But what do I know? I'm a dude." Lucas said as he scratched his head.

"Since Brookie has you she won't pay full attention to me so to make it up to me you should invite em over. "

Brooke looked over at her friend and asked with an arch of her brow, "Sometimes it's very hard to follow your logic and besides shouldn't you ask me first Rachel?"

"If you can have a guest here then it's only fair that I can. Roommate rules."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her then turned to Lucas and said, "Wanna help me in the kitchen? You can invite whoever in there."

"Why not just order pizza?" Rachel asked before the couple entered the kitchen.

"Ugh, I really can't believe I forgot how annoying she could be when she's hard up." Lucas spun her into him and kissed her soothingly, "Is that your way of calming me down?"

"Did it work?"

Brooke sighed and murmured, "Hmm… give me one more so I can know for sure." Lucas obeyed and kissed her again, this time lengthily, holding her closer to him. When they parted she nodded, sparkles of amusement making her hazel green eyes dance. "Oh yeah, that definitely worked. Thank you."

"Anytime…" he chuckled as he held her hips loosely then asked her, "Uh, wasn't I supposed to be doing something?"

"You were supposed to help me by calling a friend for her so she can get off my case. And on top of that help me make dinner."

Lucas nodded with an aha expression, "Riiight, I'll get right on that."

"Although…you should warn him that he would have to sit through a chick flick."

"Okay…but in the interest of a good movie night can we at least get one action movie thrown in?"

"Wouldn't that cut into our writing time since you have to go to work in the morning?"

"Yeah it sorta would but we can just hang out tonight and work tomorrow night." he said before dialing up one of his friends numbers. "Hey man, it's Lucas. I have two questions for you…okay first one is are you busy tonight? Awesome, second question is are you interested in meeting someone? Okay I'll tell her—is she hot? Uh…"

Lucas looked at Brooke with a helpless expression as if afraid of saying her friend was attractive. Brooke rolled her eyes at his unnecessary caution and grabbed the phone saying, "Yes, she is very hot and a redhead. The hottest girl is very taken though." she laughed and looked at Lucas with a bright smile, "We live right next door to Lucas. On his right side. Okay see you soon." she then ended the call and said, "He doesn't have to know she's crazy."

"Now that that's over…come here!" he growled as he brought her back close to him as she giggled just before kissing her.

She pushed away slightly saying, "Wait! What about dinner—"

"I heard Rachel say something about ordering a pizza…"

"Oh right…" She mumbled before he kissed her thoroughly. "Mm we should definitely order the pizza…" she said between fevered kisses.

Lucas unwillingly released her while grumbling, "Alright, alright order the damn thing."

"You should order. I don't know any delivery places yet." she said handing him the phone.

Lucas took the phone and dialed a local pizza parlor and said, "Hey Johnny, I'd like a meaty pizza and…"

"No mushroom!"

"Ultimate pizza no mushrooms…and your garlic sizzling wings. As well as your famous barbeque wings. Alright. The address is…1830 Wrightsville Ave. Alright, see you in thirty minutes Tim." he then disconnected the call and reached for her again.

Smirking with amusement she asked, "Order from there often?"

"Hey, don't judge me. Especially after our breakfast fiasco yesterday."

Brooke winced and concedes, "Good point."

"Okay do you want to know the real reason I came over?" She nodded before hopping up on the island. "I wanna ask you out on an official date."

She bit her lip to hide a pleased smile. "Really?"

"Yeah really. So if you say yes I promise you a really good time."

Brooke smiled happily saying, "Kinda hard to say no to that."

"Good clear your schedule, because I'm taking you on the best date of your life tomorrow night."

"I can't wait."

Just as they were about to kiss the doorbell rang. Brooke hopped down and walked behind Lucas to see which came first. The food or Owen. Brooke opened the door to a tall muscular linebacker of a man who was the very definition of tall dark and handsome.

"Hey Owen! Come on in!"

"Luke!" Owen said cheerfully, giving him a signature handshake.

"This is Brooke. The one you talked to over the phone."

Owen eyed her appreciatively and said, "Whoever swooped you up is a lucky guy."

"Dude I'm the lucky guy." he said with a slight edge to his voice, not liking the looks his friend was giving his girl.

"Brooke we're out of…" Rachel trailed off and smiled cockily. "Wow they do grow em hot and tall down here. I'm Rachel Gatina and you're…?"

Owen looked equally impressed with her as he walked over to introduce himself, "Owen Morello…very nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Lucas watched as the pair sat on the couch and began a conversation with each other. Before Brooke could move from the door the doorbell rang out. She opened the door and inhaled the heavenly scent of food.

"That'll be—" he paused upon seeing Lucas and Owen there and said, "Hey Luke, didn't know you moved man."

Lucas looked at him with mild confusion. "I didn't. I still live NEXT DOOR Tim."

Tim blushed then said, "Oh, right. So this is a lot of food for just you. You having a little party?"

He shook his head, "No. Just a movie night with a few friends and my girl."

"Ooh I love movie nights! Can I come? Please?"

"Dude you're working right now." Lucas shook his head again and pulled out his wallet saying, "How much do I owe you?"

"Your total comes to fifty-eight dollars and ninety-four cents."

Lucas gave him sixty and said, "Keep the change Dim."

"Hey we should hang out sometime!" he said as he handed over the steaming hot boxes of food.

"Yeah sure, meet me at the River Court on Monday around two. That's usually when I take my lunch break. Alright, later."

He then closed the door behind him and carried the boxes into the second living room. The first is where Brooke's grandmother's furniture now resided. They ended up watching Devil Wears Prada, munching on their pizzas and wings.

"Crap friends who love the gifts but didn't love her when she figured out she could nail the job super well-only if she plodded at THEIR success rate. At the end I was super miffed Andy retreated to crap dressing as if you can't be smart AND have great fashion sense!" Brooke said, shaking her head.

"I know right? Why couldn't she keep the damn clothes?!" Owen asked as Brooke took out the movie.

"She grew into being someone with amazing taste. That wasn't a sham so why would she make herself 'less'?" Lucas asked, also puzzled by Andy's choices in the end.

"At the very LEAST she should have kept using her beautiful high quality handbags, a good bag is worth its weight in gold." Rachel lamented good naturedly.

"Okay what's next?"

"Ninja Assassin is an awesome movie." Lucas suggests, having brought it over from his place. "Have you ever seen it?"

Brooke and Rachel shook their heads while the men grinned, "You're in for a treat."

After an hour and thirty nine minutes of pure adrenaline action Rachel announced that she was ready for bed, all while giving Owen a meaningful look. But he smirked and told her good night, giving her his number to call him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Rachel asked, with her best seductive smile.

Owen grinned, "Yeah…I'm sure…although if you keep looking at me like that, I'll have no choice but to ask you on a date."

"You. Me. Movies. 8:00."

"See you then beautiful."

Lucas and Brooke tried not to be nosey but they secretly watched the exchange. "I should get going. Tonight's been fun." Lucas said before giving Brooke a soft kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Owen." Brooke then smiled and said with a soft sigh, "See you tomorrow Luke."

-x-

There was a food festival going on and Lucas had guided her, seeing that she had never been to one before. They sampled all kinds of different foods until they were almost full from them. Lucas then took her to boutiques, souvenir shops, house ware stores, and even a candy store as they stroll through the town.

Located just across the cobblestoned street was the river. The Riverwalk itself is wooden, with heavy but unimposing concrete railings to protect walkers from the drop to the water below, and leads through the heart of Tree Hill's downtown. The Riverwalk was gorgeous at night lighted with decorative hanging street posts, with benches and embedded stools throughout the route for visitors who want to sit down, relax, and enjoy the salty breeze.

"This is nice…I'm really enjoying myself." Brooke said genuinely as they walked hand in hand down the wooden pathway.

Lucas smiled, "I'm glad…I'm sure it's not what you're used to—"

"No. It's not something I'm used to." Brooke stopped walking and looked at him as she added, "It's better."

He looked down at her, entranced by the way the wind blew her hair, "How so?"

"Because I know it's real. It's coming from a genuine place." she then chuckled and admitted. "You're just so different…It makes me want to know everything about you."

He shrugged and smiled, "I'm an open book. Ask me anything." he brushed her hair from her face tenderly. "And for the record you're pretty different from what I'm used to as well."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah. It's really good thing."

Brooke grinned and signalled for them to start walking again. "So you said ask you anything?"

"Yeah. Lay it on me."

"Okay…Who has impressed you most with what they've accomplished?"

"Besides you? Well, there's Haley which you've seen with your own eyes, there's my brother—he plays for the Bobcats. Then there's Peyton who runs Red bedroom, then there's my mother who raised me by herself, built a business from the ground up despite not going to college. And then there's my uncle Keith. He watched my grandparents play favorites, giving Dan the family business while Keith bust his ass to make his own way through life."

"You know this feels one sided. I should ask you some questions as well."

Brooke laughed and said, "That's fair. Okay shoot."

"If you could identify with one fictional character—from a book, show, or movie—who would it be?"

"Hmm good question…In books I can identify with Mallory. Because she's new to town and she finds herself falling in love with Charlie and…" she then halted in her tracks and grinned with realization before hitting his arm softly and said accusingly, "You were writing about us weren't you? What you wanted to happen between us!"

Lucas chuckled then admitted, "It didn't start off that way but…yeah it evolved into a story about us. About my growing feelings for you."

"Charlie told Mallory he wanted everything with her. Is that how you feel?"

"More than anything. Brooke…" he brought her to face him and said, "If I could give you one thing in life, I'd give you the power to see yourself through my eyes... only then could you realize how much you mean to me."

She bit her lip as a blush stained her cheeks. "God this is insane…"

"I know. It doesn't make any sense that I feel as intensely as I do. But I'm all in and I really do want everything with you. Your laughter, your tears, your aggravation… every little thing about you I need to know."

Brooke let out a shuddering breath and squeezed his hand as she said, "I want that with you too. More than anything I felt in my entire life."

Lucas kissed her gently yet it was so full of passion that it made her knees buckle slightly. He leaned his head against hers and said, "One kiss from you has my heart racing."

Brooke grinned, her eyes still closed as she savored the lingering sensation left behind by his kiss, "Ditto." Her eyes then opened and she sighed, "Okay back to the questions...What is the most heartwarming thing you've ever seen?"

"Your smile. It just lights up a room."

She ducked her head then chuckled, "You're determined to keep me blushing all night, aren't you?"

He lifted her chin and answered, "No. But it's a great thing to witness."

"So you say."

"I do...okay what fad or trend do you hope comes back?"

Brooke paused then stifled a laugh saying, "Don't laugh."

"I can't make that promise."

"Then I won't tell you."

"Fine I promise I won't laugh."

"I miss roller disco skates."

Lucas couldn't help himself he laughed. Once he straightened himself back up he was still chuckling as he asked "Why?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, yeah sure they were ugly, but it was so much easier to keep your balance." she then giggled and nudged his side and asked, "What about you? What fad or trend do you hope comes back?"

"Mine is embarrassing."

"So what? I told mine. It's your turn."

"Spiky hair."

She snorted out a laugh, "Explain!"

"Spiky hair is now seen as ridiculous but I secretly hope that it makes a comeback. It's not only very quick but it frames the face really well."

Brooke squinted as she tried to picture him with the hairstyle and said, "You would actually pull it off."

"I wish I could say the same about the skates."

She rolled her eyes but laughed, "Whatever."

They ended up at an ice cream parlor and Lucas ordered Rocky Road while Brooke ordered a banana and chunky chocolate ice cream. Brooke was curious of how his tasted and asked to get a little sample. Lucas did as she asked and scooped a small tasting and laughed when Brooke shot him an are you kidding me look.

"Don't be stingy!"

"Okay fine..." he scooped up a decent amount this time and offered it to her. He grinned as her eyes fluttered shut at the taste. "Good huh?"

"Divine! I see why you didn't want to share."

"Am I going to get a taste?"

"See I was debating that but—I'm just kidding. Of course you can. Here..." She then scooped a good amount onto her spoon and allowed him to taste the sweet concoction.

"Mmm that's really good too."

"I know right."

Twenty minutes later Lucas walked her to her door like a gentleman and although Brooke wanted to continue the night at his place she instead said, "Goodnight."

Lucas kissed her thoroughly, his hands framing her face as passion overtook the sweet kiss. Brooke sighed and poured all she felt in the kiss, desire building and building, making the once innocent goodnight kiss into something deep, sensual and immoral.

The sound of catcalls and whistles broke through the fog and once they finally parted from each other he said with a shuddering breath, "See you in my dreams Brooke."

"See you there." she said before giving him a innocent kiss on his cheek. She then went inside and leaned against the door for a minute.

"Look who finally made it home!" Rachel said with a grin as she descended the stairs.

"I'm surprised you're even here at all!"

Rachel smirked, "You know the drill—we don't dish until we are really comfortable...meet you in your room in five. I'll get Millie."

As promised five minutes later the girls were laying in Brooke's Queen sized bed, laughing and going over whatever their date entailed.

"You really like this guy don't you?" Millie asked while cuddling one of Brooks fluffy pillows.

Brooks blushed then exhaled before putting her feelings in words, "It's more than just like Millie! Lucas and I…we just click, you know! We have this connection—when we're around each other everything makes sense or everything just stops and it's like it's just the two of us. It's frightening and real and wonderful all at the same time! I never felt anything close to this. I mean, you meet thousands of people and none of them even touch you and then you meet one and your life changes forever."

"Wow…that's so deep." Rachel said, amazed that her friend even felt close to that level with someone she just met.

"And how does he feel?" Millie asked, curious about it as well.

"He says that he feels the same. And that he wants everything with me." she then giggled giddily, "My heart is literally pounding in my chest at the thought of him, and I can't stop thinking about him…" she flopped back girlishly and restrained herself from wiggling with her excitement. "I'm mad crushed out right now! I can't believe it! I mean Julian had never even came close to making me feel this much passion."

"Wow you must be really crushed out since we've never seen you like this."

Brooks waved it off saying, "Enough about…that! Millie how are you feeling about Mouth?"

Millie blushed then said, "I never met anyone sweeter in all of my life! Two years of conversation hadn't prepared me for how indescribably hot he is! And the way he kissed my hand…it made my heart skip a beat!"

"So did you kiss?" Rachel asked, eager to hear the juicy details.

She shook her head, "Not yet. He says he doesn't want to rush anything so…"

"Do you want to?"

It was Millie's turn to flop back on the bed and she sighed deeply, "God I do!"

"And you, Rachel? What did you think about Owen?"

"First of all he's soo damn hot! I wasn't expecting him to be so cut! And second, I never liked a guy that could make me laugh before. You know my string of one night stands since Felix haven't allowed me to really get to know a guy but I think I want to with Owen. And also the way that man kisses should be illegal!"

"I know how that feels." Brooke said with a giddy smile.

Rachel smirked, "I bet you do."

The girls talked and laughed all night until they grew tired and fell asleep.

-x-

A few weeks later after working together at night every night they were both finished with their personal projects. Most of the writing process was spent on working the other up with hot love scenes that they could reenact. And just as their characters grew closer so did Lucas and Brooke. They became best friends as well as lovers.

Lucas had a long night of editing so he woke up an hour later than usual and was currently running late for a meeting with his new editor. As he was gathering his transcript he failed to realize he grabbed Brooke's as well, having read most of her story last night during breaks from working on his own. He didn't have the time to weed through the paperwork.

After a long drive to Raleigh, stuck in early morning traffic Lucas, ever frazzled rushed into Lindsay Strauss office saying, "I'm so sorry I'm late. I forgot to set my alarm."

"I was just about to give up on you Mr. Scott." she said jokingly as he handed her the transcript. "Okay I will give you a call when I finish reading this. But I assure you that if the rest of it is as promising as the sample you sent then we will definitely work together."

"Thank you for your time Ms. Strauss." he said politely before making his way out of her office. Lucas immediately called Brooke saying, "I submitted my work! My heart is pounding a mile a minute!"

"Did she tell you what she thought of it?"

Lucas laughed, feeling his anxiousness ease a little then replied, "It takes a bit longer than five minutes to read 432 pages."

"I'm just excited for you. As a matter of fact we should celebrate."

Lucas smiled but said, "There's a chance she might not like it."

"Nonsense! I believe in you. Besides I read every word in that novel and it's really good so she's going to love it."

"It's only good because you inspired me."

"When do you come back home?" she asked just as he walked out of the building.

Lucas fished his keys out of his pocket and said, "I'm actually on my way now."

"Good because I got a surprise for you."

"Really?"

He could hear the smile in her voice, "Really…so drive carefully and get back to me in one piece."

"Okay Pretty Girl. See you soon." he said before disconnecting the call. Just as he was about to get in his car his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Did you leave yet?"

He closed the door and said, "No."

"Good. Come back. We have some things to discuss."

Lucas rode the elevator to the fifth floor and walked nervously to Lindsay's office. When he opened the door he found her still pouring over the pages.

"Sit down please." she said a little preoccupied. Lucas text Brooke about the new development and waited patiently for her to speak.

After two hours of a little Q and A here and there Lindsay finally looked at him and said, "I love Perfectly Imperfect! I couldn't even put it down! Charlie and Mallory have this sweet sexy connection that grows to full blown love and don't get me started on Mia and Chuck...God this is such a masterpiece! And the extra story attached to the end! It's just as wonderful and spicy!"

"Wait what extra story?"

"Michael and Candice's story...You know...Can You Keep Up by..." her blond brows drew together with confusion, not recalling seeing her name there before. "Who's Brooke Davis?"

Lucas raked a hand over his face, too shocked to do anything else, "Oh God! I grabbed her print out by mistake! She wasn't ready for anyone to read it. Just me."

"Well call it fate. Tell her I'm very interested in getting her book published. Beg her, do whatever you have to, to get her to meet with me and I will personally talk with my father about getting these published ASAP and have a publicist assigned to both of you."

"Wait, huh?"

"I'm saying you both will be published."


	7. chapter 7

Lucas drove back to Tree Hill still in a state of shock. He was very excited but also very afraid of Brooke's reaction towards his news that included her. He practiced and practiced what he would say to her but when he pulled into his driveway and she had leapt into his awaiting arms, her mouth clasped upon his, all the rehearsal he had done on the ride over flew right out of the window at the feel of her in his arms, her taste blocking out every single thought except her.

"So good news?" she asked once her lips parted from his.

He nodded, "Very."

"You sound nervous. Is everything OK?" Lucas kissed her again then carried her inside. Brooke giggled, loving the way he made her feel small and delicate and feminine. "Lucas? What's going on?"

"Okay…there's good news and there's I'm-not-sure-how-you're-going-to-take-it news."

"You're scaring me a little bit here Luke."

He put her down on her two feet and said, "I'm going to be published…"

Brooke squealed with happiness and hugged him tightly, "That's awesome!!! I told you she'd love it!"

"Yeah you were right, she did. But that's not the only thing she loved…"

Brooke backed up with apprehension and asked with slight dread, "What are you talking about? Do I have to worry about her coming onto you?!"

"No, no, no! Baby that's so far from the equation…" he exhaled then said, "Brooke when I left this morning I was in a huge rush, I grabbed the transcript and went to my editors office. Ms. Strauss loved everything about Perfectly Imperfect—"

"I knew she would—"

"She also loved every word of Can You Keep Up…"

Brooke's mouth dropped open as she squeaked, "What?"

"I accidentally grabbed your print out as well as my transcript and I unknowingly handed it in with my work."

Brooke's eyes bulged with shock as she started hyperventilating while saying, "Are you kidding me?! It wasn't ready—"

Lucas grasped her shoulders and rushed to say, "Brooke it was perfect! So perfect that she now wants to sign you to their publishing house! She's going to get us both published!"

"Are you telling me she actually liked it?"

"Yes that's what I'm telling you."

Brooke's eyes began to water as she asked in true disbelief, "You're not shitting me? We're really going to get published?"

"I'm not shitting you. It's true. She told me to beg you to meet with her. She's going to assign us publicists and everything."

"Oh my God…" Brooke cried, mostly with relief and happiness as she kissed him passionately, her salty tears running down to where their lips and tongues were joined, her body pressed tightly against his. "I can not believe this!"

"I can't either! So will you do it?"

"Yes. I'll definitely do it."

Lucas whooped with joy, his grin as bright as the sun. "Okay let me call her and I'll give you the phone so that you can talk to her."

Brooke watched him quickly dial Lindsay Strauss number and as soon as she answered he said, "Hi Ms. Strauss I believe I have someone that wants to talk to you."

Lucas handed her the phone and Brooke's heart started hammering nervously, "Hello? I'm Brooke Davis…yes I wrote it. I'm so glad you enjoyed it." she then giggled, "I would love to work with you…only on one condition…Lucas and my work must be in the same book. We are partners. We worked side by side and I would love for us to keep it that way."

Lucas watched her carry on the conversation in complete awe. When she hung up he asked anxiously, "What did she say?"

"She agreed. Not before asking if I was really sure and I said we're partners." she then laughed happily, "We're going to be published!!!"

Lucas lifted her up and kissed her again, their lips melding together in sweet joy and passion. Their heads were spinning from the extremely good news and their feelings for each other.

He parted from her and leaned his forehead against hers then asked softly, "You said you have a surprise for me?"

"I did—I do!" Brooke laughed joyously, "I'm sorry my head's spinning a little!"

Lucas grinned and said, "Don't keep me in suspense. What is it?"

Her hazel green eyes flicked to his blue orbs and answered with a sly smile, "Remember when you told me that you had always wanted to go overseas for a three day weekend getaway?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Her smile grew into a sky one as she continued on, "Well I had asked your uncle if you could put in for some time off and he granted it, saying that you needed to take your vacation time anyway."

"Is there a particular reason why you would do that?"

"Because I wanted us to go to Italy together for a week. But now we have to extend the invitations and make it a celebratory trip!"

Lucas grinned excitedly then said, "Are you kidding me? I always wanted to go there!" he hugged her close then murmured, "You're one in a million Brooke Davis. I mean that's really thoughtful of you babe! So who do you plan on inviting?" he asked as they headed into his kitchen.

She shrugged carelessly saying, "Only our closest friends and your family. I'll pay for everything of course—"

"You shouldn't have to."

"I want to. Besides I have all this money and I never really splurge anymore—Let me do this! As my gift to you for our awesome news!"

"I don't want to—"

"Before you go there…you're not using me. I'm offering. There's a huge difference. So no arguments! Now you call everyone you want to invite to come on vacation with us over here and I will call Millie and Rach over—" she said before Lucas grabbed her hand in his and pulled her into his embrace.

"Hold that thought…" Lucas murmured as he lowered his head, capturing her lips in a slow purposeful kiss, the sensuality of it making her ache with desire. Lucas groaned as his tongue met hers with teasing flicks and a suckle there, seducing her senses thoroughly.

Brooke moaned as his lips trailed down the column of her neck, hitting her sensitive spots with familiarity. Lucas knew just what to do to get her body heated up for him, his caresses just as seductive as his kisses. She hissed as his hands toyed with her round breasts, circling the hard peaks of her nipples as his lips suckled on her the skin where her racing pulse was located.

"Lucas! We have some calls to make…" she said well aware that she sounded like she was drugged. Brooke gasped softly and a needy moan escaped as his lips went lower and lower, her eyes closed and her legs weakened more and more the longer he teased her. She tried again, her voice faint. "Luke…"

"Hm?" his lips finally reaching the top of her breasts, fighting the urge to nuzzle there.

"I need you!" she whined. That hadn't been what she was about to say but her mind was so fogged with desire that she no longer cared. They could call everyone later. Much, much later. Like tomorrow even, she thought hazily as his lips closed over one peak.

Brooke gulped and lifted his head so that their eyes could meet as she said, "Take me to the bedroom, Boyfriend."

"As you wish Pretty Girl." Brooke squealed at the thrill of being lifted so easily as Lucas lifted her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to his room where he laid her on the bed, his tongue bewitching her mouth, tasting each other without hesitation. Brooke closed her eyes as he once again kissed down her neck all the while unbuttoning her button down dress, revealing her lacy white push up bra.

He inhaled her heavenly light warm fruity scent and allowed his five o'clock shadow graze the sensitive skin of her breasts. "You smell incredible…new fragrance?"

"Not exactly. I had it made especially for me two years ago. It's called Delectable."

He inhaled before lightly tasting the soft skin of her breasts. She shuddered just as he murmured, "Apt description…"

His eyes flicked to hers and found they were looking right back at him and he smirked, "You're definitely delectable Brooke Davis." he then pulled down the cups, baring her breasts while promising, "In fact I'm going to prove it to you."

Brooke hissed as he suckled first one breast lengthily then the next, rach draw of his lips, each swirl of his tongue caused a deep pulsing between her thighs. But he continued taking his time until she was begging for his attention to be paid elsewhere. Lucas continued to feast, kissing every inch of her bared skin, seducing her completely, her panties drenched with arousal. In fact that was the only area he avoided, kissing her pelvic bone, her hips, down her thighs, along her sexy legs, making sure that her body was throbbing with need.

"Lucas…" she practically pleaded, her eyes watching him kiss down her calf, "please…"

He met her smokey gaze and asked, "Please what?"

"I need you…so much." she panted, she then licked her dry lips and added, "I need you inside me…"

Lucas kissed back up her body then replied, "I was saving the best place for last. Never deny me my favorite past time." he then returned to his kneeling position.

Brooke yelped as he pulled her to the edge of the bed and slightly forced her thighs to open a little wider, the action surprising and sexy all at once. Lucas tore the flimsy material away from her, revealing her gorgeously wet pussy to his hungry gaze. He inhaled her natural scent and practically trembled with his need for her.

"Brooke…God I can't believe how wet you are…that I could do this to you…" he said, his breath tickling her lower lips, "I guess it's only fair since one look from you makes me want you desperately."

Brooke let out a keening noise of pleasure and held onto his bedsheets as his tongue brushed against her engorged clit, causing her to arch into the contact, craving more.

"Oh God, yes!!!" she moaned, her fingers losing themselves in his blond hair. "Luke!"

She moaned long and low, "Yessssss..."

He smirked, then began thrusting his fingers inside her soaked entrance, slowly at first. But then she started gyrating her hips, rocking with him in perfect rhythm. After that action he had no choice but to build up speed. She arched her back as he latched onto her clit, whimpering his name while he alternated from licking the hardened nub to suckling it deep into his mouth.

"You're close aren't you baby?" he asked, his mouth slick with her response.

"Ahh, God! Yes!" she cried out, now gripping his hair as she uncontrollably grinded against his hand.

Lucas peeked up at her to find her eyes completely closed and demanded, "Open your eyes Brooke. I want you to watch as I make you come."

Brooke forced her eyes open and hissed with ecstasy as a jolt of heat passed through her to center at the area her boyfriend was currently enjoying pleasuring, watching him as he stimulated both her clit and Gspot. Her body began quaking as she felt it building and building until finally—she was launched into an intense typhoon of bone-deep ecstasy. She screamed loudly, her body racked in shudders as it continued to wash over her in relentless waves.

He ran his tongue over her sensitized lips then suckled the hard pearl of her into his mouth. She writhed against his mouth, wanting that free falling feeling again, the pleasure overwhelming. He tasted the saccharine of her essence, his tongue lapping at her slick folds, digging into her pussy, darting in and out making her arch and moan and writhe restlessly. He held her still, worshiping her, his tongue working her into another climax then into another.

After Lucas undressed himself he laid beside her and kissed her again, this time intense and torrid, the taste of her own essence on his tongue making her squirm with sexual need. He settled between her thighs his cock resting on her thigh.

He then adjusted himself to her slick slit, his cockhead steaming hot aginst her nether lips. Brooke was beyond thinking...all she could do was feel and what she felt was blinding lust and all consuming heat. Her heart racing as he thrust inside her, the pleasure so consuming, it felt like heaven. She moaned long and loud as he began moving inside her in expert prowess--strong and sturdy, driving her insane in the process. Brooke bit his muscled shoulder, her legs clenched around his hips as he continued to ram deep in her pussy.

"Oh God, Brooke--you're so fucking perfect!" he said through clenched teeth, feeling her walls grasping his cock stronger and stronger. "...you feel so fucking tight...You drive me crazy!"

"Oh...fuuuuuck!" she said raspily as she clutched him closer, her nails biting into his back. He groaned in response then lifted her legs onto his shoulders and began thrusting more passionately. "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"I won't stop baby…I promise I won't stop until I feel you cum on my cock." he growled, his need ratchet up a bit higher at the anticipation of her next orgasm.

Brooke bucked, taken aback by the unexpected erotic jolt his words caused as it coursed through her system. She cried out in pure pleasure as he plunged vigorously and in powerful even strokes, stoking the flames within.

"Luke…" she panted helplessly, her eyes shut, trying to absorb all the sensations he made her feel.

Lucas kissed her passionately as he thrust inside her, going deeper than she thought he could. She clung to him and moved with him, desperate for her next screaming orgasm.

Sensing this Lucas broke their kiss to whisper, "Go ahead Brooke…come for me. I want to feel you squeeze me tight, I want to feel your juices cover my cock…"

A few more strokes Brooke granted his request, climaxing for the fourth time. "That's my girl…come hard for me!" Lucas said as he hissed his pleasure, feeling her hot tight walls contracting on his cock wonderfully, massaging him until he felt close to his own end.

Lucas groaned lengthily as he finally reached his pinnacle, his sweaty body trembling as the mind-numbing pleasure exploded within him, ecstasy overwhelming him as he spilled his seed inside her clutching heat.

The couple laid on their backs, panting as their bodies cooled from their zealous activities. Lucas brought her into his arms and exhaled, a satisfied grin fixed on his face, "That felt incredible…"

She cuddled closer to him, her head resting on his left bicep. "Mm, understatement of the year."

Lucas shot her a challenging look then asked, "How would you describe it?"

"I would describe it as mind-blowing. Or phenomenal."

Smirking with pride, Lucas chuckled, "You're right about that."

Brooke sighed lethargically, "Although I have to admit that I love this part the most."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…nothing's better than cuddling with you. Especially after a really hot romp in the sack."

Lucas smiled, "You're so damn sexy and absolutely amazing."

"Yeah? That goes double for you mister." Brooke said softly, her eyes sparkling with unabashed tenderness as she studied every detail of his face.

"You know, my heart skips a beat when you look at me like that." he said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed, unsure of what look she was sending him, "How am I looking at you?"

"Like I'm your missing puzzle piece or something." he said as he stroked her wild hair away from her face then smiled slightly, "You're definitely mine." Lucas then kissed her affectionately.

"Is that your way of telling me that you love me?" she asked, turning to lie on top of him.

He met her eyes and said with heartfelt significance, "I'm definitely on my way if I'm not there already."

-x-

After a busy morning of calling their friends and family over the couple enjoyed a quiet breakfast which didn't last long considering Rachel was the first to arrive, having opened the door without knocking. "Okay what's so important that you got me up at the butt crack of dawn?"

"Hey Rachel!" Lucas greeted as he dug into his oatmeal.

"Hi Blondie." she said with the same sassy attitude she usually displays.

"Rach I just called you ten minutes ago and it's only nine. I'd hardly call that the butt crack of dawn!"

"Whatever the point is I had just crawled into bed a few hours ago. I'm exhausted."

Brooke handed Rachel a cup of coffee, "May I ask why were you just getting home at six in the morning?"

Rachel grinned, "Owen had me very, very busy last night."

"Annnnd that's my cue to leave!" Lucas said as he grabbed his bowl and walked into the living room.

Brooke grinned, "So you and Owen?"

"It's not what you think. We didn't have sex yet but he did keep me entertained."

"So what did you two do?"

Rachel smiled fondly, "We just danced, and danced and danced. We had some drinks then talked for the rest of the night."

Brooke sipped her coffee then asked, "Do you see yourself with him?"

The doorbell rang and they heard Lucas say a moment later, "It's Millie and Mouth!"

"We're definitely picking this conversation up again later." she said after more people showed up.

Once everyone was in attendance, Owen included, Brooke stood beside Lucas, their fingers intertwined, "I know you guys are wondering what you're all doing here…"

"I'm a little curious to say the least." Jake said as he and Peyton took a seat on the couch.

Brooke was practically humming with excitement, "We wanted to personally invite all of you on a trip with us to celebrate our good news."

"What good news?" Haley asked curiously while crossing her leg over the other, her left hand in Nathan's loose grasp.

"Brooke and I are signed under Strauss Publishing and they are going to publish our books together!"

The room erupted with congratulations and well wishes, "That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you! Of both of you!" Karen said as she hugged Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas hugged his mother back then added, "We still have a lot of details to go over with them but it's definitely a sure thing."

"Which brings us to the celebration. I originally was planning this trip for Lucas and I but I feel that we all should go together so we can enjoy ourselves and celebrate this momentous news. That is if you can go of course."

"Where are we going?"

"Italy! Tuscany to be exact."

"Seriously?! I always wanted to go there!" Haley gasped, a beaming smile overtaking her expression. "Luke and I always talked about going someday while we were in high school."

Rachel perked up and grinned, "Are you telling me that we're going to Villa La Contessa?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

After watching Rachel and Millie practically bounce with excitement, Owen asked, "What's Villa La Contessa?"

"It's a Villa near Siena, in the heart of the Val d'Orcia countryside in Chianti. It's soo beautiful there." Millie gushed, an excited smile on her face. "Brooke would always take us there when she had a spare weekend and we would have the best time."

Brooke grinned her dimples prominent on her face as she asked hopefully, "So, do you think you guys can make it?"

"That's a hell yeah for me." Skills said with enthusiasm.

"I have to check and see if I can take time off. But I will be there if I can." Marvin said, wanting to be there for Lucas and help celebrate his and Brooke's triumph.

"Thank God I'm my own boss." Peyton said with glee. Haley cackled and high fived her in ready agreement. "Right!"

"Well since I'm a music teacher I can go and call in sick for Monday—" Jake said with a shrug.

"We'll be staying there for the week Jake. So please be sure that you all can make it!"

Brooke went over the details with everyone that could be going and after they all went home she began writing down everyone's name and checked the ones that agreed to go and put lines next to the few names that were maybes.

"Are you staying over again?" Lucas asked as he toward over her at his desk.

Brooke turned and looked up at him then asked, "Do you want me to?"

"What kind of question is that? I want you with me all of the time."

Brooke grinned, "Good that the feelings still mutual."

-x-

A few days later…

After an eleven hour and forty minute flight from Tree Hill to Rome Brooke arranged for a stretch Hummer to pick them up from the Fiumicino International Airport. Even though the morning sun was shining very bright everyone was so tired from jet lag, considering it was 4am back in Tree Hill.

Brooke had them dropped off at the Napoleon so everyone could actually enjoy themselves. And since she experienced this before she booked the Villa for the next day. "Welcome to the Napoleon Ms. Davis…I am Matteo Alfonsi what can I do for you?"

Brooke smiled entirely then said in perfect Italian, "Yes, I would like to book eight rooms for a night."

"Just for the night ma'am?" Matteo asked as he typed her request and info into the system.

Brooke nodded, "Yes…"

"Okay you're all set ma'am. Is there anything else you need?"

"No that's all. Thank you!" Brooke then made her way back to the group and said, "Everything is taken care of. The rooms will be ready for us in thirty minutes." She stated as the key cards were passed around.

As soon as thirty minutes passed the six wary couples and one non-couple made their way to the elevator and to their rooms. Brooke and Lucas barely had the energy to observe their room before immediately climbing into bed and falling into a deep sleep.

\--xx--

Hey sorry for the long wait but life's been crazy and I've been distracted. I'm going to try to do better but I can't promise anything. I am working on By your side but it's coming very very slowly so again I apologize. Know that I hate making everyone wait and thank you all for reading. Especially Diane and my dedicated guest reviewers in fact all my reviewers I love you guys to life and I pray your lives are blessed. Part two of this chapter is being worked on so it will probably be a week before it's actually finished. (keep in mind life's distractions) okay peeps keep reading though.


	8. chapter 8

Lucas woke up with a smile on his face as he usually did whenever waking next to his girlfriend who was still asleep, her body curled into his as her head snuggled into his chest, a soft blissful smile on her face. He looked at the clock and saw that it was very late here. Just as he was about force himself to go back to sleep in hopes of adjusting to the timezone his cell vibrated on his right pocket, thankfully away from Brooke.

He carefully fished it out of his pocket and looked at the display. Nathan. "Hello?"

"Hey man, the reason I'm calling is because one this jet lag shit sucks and I can't go back to sleep. Two, since we're spending the night here….Haley suggested for us to set our alarms in the morning so we can at least experience Rome during appropriate hours."

Lucas chuckled with affection for his little sis in law, "That's so Haley. Alright what time?"

"She says before ten. Maybe around nine-thirty."

He looked down as Brooke mumbled something then snuggled even closer to him and smiled, "Okay will do."

"Alright I gotta make a couple more calls and then Haley promised to give me some—"

"Dude over share!"

"We're trying."

Lucas eyes widened, "Trying as in I might have a little niece or nephew in the works?!"

"Yeah we've been trying for a month now. Hopefully it happens sooner rather than later."

"Well get to work then! I'll talk to you later!" he then hung up and held Brooke close to his side and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing he knew he was hearing Bill Withers Lovely Day as his alarm. Lucas opened his eyes just as Brooke groaned as she stretched and sighed once her muscles relaxed. "Good morning Boyfriend."

"Morning babe." he leaned to give her a kiss but she put her hand in front of his mouth.

"Hold it! I'd rather have fresh breath before our lips touch." she said as she shield her mouth in an effort to keep him from smelling her morning breath.

Lucas rolled his eyes and moved her hand then planted a tender kiss on her lips. "See? Not the end of the world."

"Says you…your breath can kill a water Buffalo." she joked, a twinkle in her eyes.

Lucas then rudely huffed, his breath hitting her nose, "Well I never!"

"Sorry but we both need to brush. It's the right thing to do."

After brushing their teeth Brooke called the front desk, extending their stay a few more hours due to everyone wanting to explore the city a little. Brooke made calls to every five star car service in the area and arranged for a couple cars to be brought within the hour.

After for calling room service for breakfast the couple sat near the window at the table, the streets of Rome busy below them. Within five minutes they were enjoying their cappuccino and cornetto, per Brooke's suggestion.

Lucas was deliciously surprised by the culture shock of their breakfast. In Italy, breakfast — la colazione — is much lighter than the egg-bacon-toast fare of their homeland. But after actually experiencing la colazione all'italiana, all culinary anxieties disappeared faster than you can say cappuccino.

The foaming whole milk swirls deliciously with the robust epresso, each sip pairing perfectly with a bite of airy pastry.

"Good right?" she said, unaware of the cream on her top lip.

"Amazing. Oh my God. This has my mother's pastries beat." he paused then said seriously, "Do not tell her that I said that."

Brooke's mouth quirked as she said, "Your secrets safe with me."

"You have foam on your top lip."

She blushed prettily then tried to wipe the cream from her lips. Lucas smiled then leaned forward and kissed her mouth, tasting the sweetness of the combination of her lips and the beverage.

"We don't have time for this…" she giggled happily as he continued kissing her lips. "We have to meet everyone soon or we'll be late!"

Lucas walked to her side and pulled her into his arms, "Let them wait—"

With a sigh of regret she pushed him back a little, putting space between them. "As tempting as that sounds we have to do this later. I promise. For now we have to meet everyone and figure out what we could do today."

"Fine…how about we grab a shower together?"

"Only shower?"

Lucas nodded, a naughty glint glimmering in his eyes. "You said we don't have much time…"

"You sure you can keep your hands to yourself?" she asked teasingly.

After a very thorough shower filled with teasing caresses and hot kisses the couple by some miracle were able to meet with their group in the lobby at nine thirty-five.

"We should look at the Colosseum while we're here!" Haley suggested as they all walked out of the hotel.

"Can we eat first? I'm starving!" Rachel whined, holding onto Owens strong arm.

Brooke shot her a look and asked, "Why didn't you eat before we met up Rachel?"

Rachel shrugged impudently, "I wasn't hungry then."

"Are you on that stupid diet again? How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to skip meals—"

"I'm not! I just wasn't hungry at the time! Besides if I was on that diet I wouldn't break this fast and you know it."

"You had better not!" Millie chimed, not liking her best friends methods of losing weight either.

Rachel only rolled her eyes in response.

"You know I would love to see the fountains…they're the most beautiful fountains in the entire world!" Karen said.

"Ooh I would love to see Pantheon!" Peyton said with excitement.

"How about we split up and sightsee as couples then meet at the Trevi Fountain at say, 12 o'clock?" Lucas suggested, wanting to visit Sistine Chapel.

"Sounds like a plan." Owen said with a easy grin. "I can take my girl to get something to eat. In fact we can check out Piazza Navona! There's great food there I read and the obelisk is a sight to see."

Rachel looked up at him like he hung the moon. But then she tried to hide her expression once she saw her staring. Which Brooke found extremely cute. Obviously their connection was only growing stronger.

"Okay who knows Italian?"

Karen, Lucas, Mouth, Haley, Rachel, Owen and Millie raised their hand. "You know Italian Owen?" Lucas asked, stunned.

"Of course I'm Italian. My grandma Cilia made sure we knew our roots." Owen practically crowed.

Lucas turned to Owen and said, "Okay…um since Peyton and Jake haven't taken that elective you guys wanna go with them O? They would need a translator."

Owen paused then asked, "Babe is that alright with you?"

Rachel didn't look too pleased but shrugged, "Sure. The more the merrier. As long as we eat first."

-x-

Lucas had snuck a few candid photos of Brooke before going inside, capturing her beautiful excited smile as they observed the ancient building. Once inside their cameras got confiscated just after they paid for a guide to show them around.

"No photography or filming is allowed inside the Sistine Chapel. This is due to a funding agreement with Nippon Television Network (Corporation of Japan), a $4.2 million investor who funded the 9 year restoration project of the Sistine Chapel and all artworks. The funding agreement gave Nippon TV the exclusive photography and video rights of all art inside the building and although this only applies strictly to professional photographers, the Vatican decided to avoid any photography leakage by banning all cameras and video cameras from the chapel." The guide explained.

The couple observed the beautiful ceilings and absorbed the rich history behind each and every square inch of the Chapel. Brooke was awed by and had even teared up at the sight of the Renaissance art, in particular the ceiling frescoes by Michelangelo. The famous ceiling design, which is the chapel's main attraction, stretches across an 800 square metre surface. The artwork itself depicts a series of important tales; the Drunkenness of Noah, The Flood, the Sacrifice of Noah, Original Sin and Banishment from the Garden of Eden (the story of Adam and Eve after accepting the forbidden fruit), the Creation of Eve, the Creation of Adam, Separation of Land from Sea, Creation of the Sun, Moon and Plants, and the Separation of Light from Darkness.

"This is amazing! I can't believe I never even thought to stop here before!" Brooke said in a stage whisper.

Lucas was just as lost in the experience as she was but he still managed to ask, "How many times have you been in Rome?"

"I can count them on one hand." she said, her attention taking in every detail she could. "I never seen such beauty in all my life. I was really missing out!"

"Set around the central panels of the Giudizio Universale are 20 athletic looking nude male figures; these nudes are known as the Igundi. The chapel itself dates back to the late 1400s, built by Pope Sixtus IV. The works of art began in the beginning of the 16th Century as commissioned by Pope Julius II. Most of the work was completed by Michelangelo but there was a wide team of artists working on the frescoes over a number of years. The artists included some of the best painters of that century including Sandro Botticelli, Domenico Ghirlandaio, Raphael, and Pietro Perugino." The guide continued to say as he told them where to look next. "The artwork inside the Sistine Chapel took just 4 years to complete despite its expansive size / coverage and the incredible detail involved. As an illustration of just how exceptional that is, it took a restoration team more than 9 years to clean and repair it in recent years."

Then all too soon the tour was over. Even though they couldn't photograph the paintings it was still a magical experience all the same. Lucas looked at his watch and said, "Can you believe that we spent three hours in there?"

Brooke shook her head, "No way! Oh my God I should group text everyone and tell them we'll be there in around seventeen minutes."

When they arrived at their agreed upon meeting place the couple searched out anyone from their group. Turns out Brooke and Lucas was the first ones at the beautiful yet very crowded Trevi Fountain. "You know there's a couple of legends about that fountain?"

"The first is that the throwing of a coin from the right hand over the left shoulder will ensure that you will return to Rome in the future. The second legend was the inspiration behind the film " Three Coins in the Trevi Fountain". This legend claims that you should throw three coins into the fountain. The first coin guarantees your return to Rome, the second will ensure a new romance, and the third will ensure marriage."

"I don't necessarily believe in that stuff." Brooke said with a bashful smile.

"Why not? The world is full of magic. You just have to believe it. So make your wish. Do you have it?" Lucas asked as he held her gently from behind after slipping a coin into her right hand.

Brooke took a shuddering breath and nodded, unable to believe that he could still make her heart pound heavily with just his nearness.

"Good. Now believe in it with all your heart." Lucas whispered on her ear as he slowly turned her until her back was to the water and using her right hand, tossed a coin over her left shoulder.

Brooke turned to face him, "Are you going to make a wish?"

"Fair is fair…" Lucas dug out a coin from his pocket and turned his back to the water and using his right hand, tossed a coin over his left shoulder.

As Lucas made his wish, Brooke smiled then took a picture of him in front of the most famous fountain on the world. Lucas smiled after the deed was done and she snapped the action as well.

"Excuse me? Can you take our photo please?" Brooke asked the woman next to her.

The woman nodded with a kind smile and took the camera from Brooke's hand. Brooke then hurriedly posed with Lucas, a genuine smile on her face as she stared up into his blue eyes that somehow took on a different hue under this light.

Brooke loved the anticipation as Lucas slowly lowered his lips to hers. And just like that, she forgot where she was. She distantly heard the camera clicking away as they kissed, hearing the woman say in Italian as she photographed the couple, "Ah, young love!"

Lucas parted from her and stared into her eyes, "Brooke Davis, you take my breath away and with a kiss you give it back."

When Brooke smiled it was as bright as the sun, and Lucas felt his breath being shortened at the sight.

Just as she was about to say something to him his phone vibrated. He took out his phone and saw that it was a message sent to him. "Haley just text me. She said that everyone went to the hotel and they're waiting for us there."

"Okay…" she then turned to the lady and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure beautiful girl. May God shine down on your love and bless you immensely." Lucas and Brooke thanked the woman once again before walking toward the Hummer.

-x-

After a two hour and fifty-three minute drive from there to Tuscany the group was more than ready to stretch their legs and walk around a bit.

The property was located in a dominant position on a small hill, offering an absolutely amazing "360 degree view", ensuring at the same time maximum privacy and tranquillity, being separated from the surrounding properties.

A short, well-maintained unpaved road led them to the villa. The main complex was surrounded by an area with shed, parking garages, a vegetable patch that is maintained daily by the gardener, a small park with a swimming pool, and a separate area with a hammock.

Just in front of the main house and the covered porch with table for about 18 people is the Guest house.

"There's an area where we could use the barbecue, a ping-pong table, and of course the vast green space equipped with sun beds to relax and occasionally take a bath in the swimming pool. The external and internal areas of the property are covered by free Wi-Fi internet connection." Brooke said with a serene smile on her face. The Villa is still as she remembered, characterized by the magical atmosphere of a typical Tuscan farmhouse.

Lucas as well as the rest of Tree Hill borne residents looked around in awe as the three friends led them inside.

There was a large living room with a thermal fireplace and vast space with armchairs, sofas and flat screen tv. Another interesting point is the antique furniture, including a table and chest of fine workmanship.

"The hall with billiard table, sauna and jacuzzi is accessible from the porch: in the past it was a ruined barn, and the stone arches have been restructured and saved." Rachel said with glee, having missed this place.

The rustic kitchen which reflects the original structure of the house is divided into two spaces, one with side shelves to organize even cooking lessons, the other with a table, dishwasher, oven, fridge, freezer and microwave. There's also a fireplace, stone floor and complete equipments. Next to to the kitchen is an additional living room with sofa, Tv Flat.

"The bedrooms are 2 double beds which can be separated, with 2 full bathrooms."

Brooke said with an airy flare then smiled, "Okay Luke and I get the room on the left on the second floor since it has the best view of the property and a balcony."

"So who gets the guest house?"

"Karen and Keith."

"What? We can take a regular room—"

"Nonsense besides all the beds can be separated remember. And besides you deserve a space where you two can talk without our noise."

Brooke led Keith and Karen to the guest house which was easily accessible through the garden 10 meters from the main entrance of the villa, this large and elegant living space was ideal for a couple: it has a living room, a double bedroom and a complete bathroom.

"You are so sweet for this but—"

"Karen don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Just say thank you."

Karen blushed then said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. By the way they have a strict schedule when it comes to meals. Breakfast will be served at ten every morning, lunch will be served at one thirty every afternoon and dinner will be served at six."

Five minutes later Brooke had made it to their bedroom to find Lucas thoroughly enjoying their new sleeping quarters.

"This place is gorgeous and six hundred times nicer than any hotel!" Lucas said excitedly as he jumped back on the bed, laying back his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "Oh my God—I'm not kidding! You gotta feel these sheets!"

Brooke smiled and laid down next to him and exhaled, "Oh wow! They upgraded! These sheets are insane! I wonder what they're made of? Clouds?"

"I don't know but it's fantastic." he said with a sigh. He then turned over and looked at her, "I can't believe that I'm here. It's a dream come true."

He entwined their fingers as he continued on, "Even more so because…whenever I'm with you Brooke…time comes to a standstill, when you're around me. I feel like it's just the two of us in the whole world."

"That sounds like something I said before…"

"Maybe you have but that doesn't make it any less true."

Brooke chuckled softly, "Shut up and kiss me."

Lucas grinned then kissed her on soft nibbling kisses until he finally stopped teasing her and kissed her fully, their tongues dancing alongside each other. Brooke sighed she sank into his kisses, her fingers running through his soft blond hair.

Lucas brought her closer to his body as the kiss grew deeper, hotter, and wetter, her leg hitched over his hip, his now prominent erection pressing right against her center. Her own arousal growing at the mere nearness of him—never mind the way his hardness was pressing against her panty clad pussy.

"Oh my God!" she gasped out as he ground against her, making her even wetter for him. "Oh Luke…Luke…Luke…" she chanted, his hands smoothing over her heated body.

He groaned, the friction against his cock feeling both insanely good and yet not enough. "You drive me insane Brooke…"

"Hey Lovebirds! It's chow time!" Rachel said after banging on their door. Both could barely hear her, they were so lost in each other. "Hey! Move it or lose it! Chef Jacopo made Cioppino!"

That grabbed Brooke's attention. She practically pushed Lucas aside and said, "We gotta get down there. That particular dish never lasts long."

"What's Cioppino?" he asked as Brooke hurried out of bed.

"Cioppino is a combination of crab, clams, shrimp, scallops, squid, mussels, and fish all sourced from salt-water ocean. The seafood is then combined with fresh tomatoes in a savory wine sauce. Very delicious. You'll looove it."

"Um, I'm gonna need a minute." he said, his erection now near painful with dissatisfaction.

Brooke kissed his forehead, "I will make it up to you. I promise."

"You'd better. I haven't been inside you in three days and that's a couple days too long."

"I agree. Come on. We might not get anything to eat if we linger any longer."

A few minutes later the couple was seated with the rest of their friends and family just as the stew was brought out. Jacopo served the aromatic soup over garlic-rubbed bread coupled with a glass of white Bordeaux.

"I would like to make a toast!" Karen said with a beautiful smile, "To Brooke and Lucas…May today's success be the beginning of tomorrow's achievements. I'm so proud of both of you! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!" Everyone echoed except Rachel who's comment stood out to the couple, "Congrats Brucas!"

"Brucas?"

"Yeah you know like Brangelina or Bennifer. Or Naley!"

"Brooke I have to tell you that this has been the best time of my life." Peyton gushed, changing the subject as she sipped her wine. "And our room is phenomenal!"

"Ours too! I can't believe we can still get to see the games here!" Nathan said with an excited smile as he spooned some of his soup.

Skills grinned, "Word? How you found out?"

Haley smiled and answered, "We caught the Bears versus The Buccaneers game around four."

"The next game is tomorrow. Buffalo Bills against the Eagles."

"I'm definitely tuning into that game!" Luke said with an eager grin. The Bills was his ultimate favorite team so it goes without saying that he would want to watch it.

Brooke looked at Lucas then asked, "Really?"

"It's the playoffs!" he said helplessly.

"It's okay…the girls and I could actually find something to do while you men get zombified by the NFL."

"I would love to go shopping like we used to!" Rachel said with a grin.

Brooke rolled her eyes then chuckled, "That's a given."

"Good I was saving for awhile."

"You saved money?"

"It's my fun account. Every modeling gig I would get I would put at least two hundred in the account. That way I wouldn't have to rely on you getting me stuff." Rachel explained, proud that she was able to do so.

"You know I don't mind—"

"Yeah but your mom—"

Brooke held up a hand, "Okay first rule of the Villa—That witch is not to be mentioned. Consider my mother Voldemort! If you must refer to her refer to her as She who must not be named!"

"Okay She who must not be named made it abundantly clear that we were taking advantage of you. And I realized she was right. So I started a couple of bank accounts so I can stop doing it. I want to prove that I love you for you and not your money."

"Oh honey, I know you do. You never asked for any of the stuff I willingly gave you. I did it because I wanted to. And besides you've given me something better than money in return. Something She who must not be named never did. You gave me genuine love and support. You stayed up with me holding me while I was crying my eyes out over her neglect. You and Millie have been my real family ever since we met in school. I take care of who I love—and that's my choice. My. Choice Rach. Besides it's my money I can do whatever the hell I want with it! And if I choose to spend it on you then that's exactly what I'll do because I love you girls."

Rachel and Millie were so touched they started tearing up at the end of her speech.

"Anyway after shopping til we drop maybe we can have a movie marathon!"

"Oh I'm so up for that!"

After dinner they all retired to their rooms, the eventful day finally crashing over them all. Lucas and Brooke once again cuddled until they fell asleep.


	9. chapter 9

Brooke and the girls including Karen left the Villa and went shopping. As soon as the ladies walked into the shoppe they were offered espressos and water. "Welcome to Gucci. Please tell us if you need anything Ms. Davis."

"Thank you Gia." Brooke said after accepting the cup from the sales associate.

Peyton accepted the cup of espresso as well, while Haley and the others chose a bottle of Acqua Panna natural spring water.

"You're welcome!"

Within thirty minutes they were off in different directions, each browsing to find something that would suit their style.

Karen was dressed in a sexy thin strapped white and gold dress made of satin that brought out her glowing skin and asked them, "What do you think of this one?"

"Hot!" Brooke said with appreciation.

"Sexy!" Haley said also admiring the dress.

"Do they have that in black?" Peyton asked.

Karen's brows furrowed, "I think so. I got it by the dressing rooms. Go check if they do though."

"Which brings me to ask… how're things going with you and Keith?" Rachel said as she searched for something that would drive Owen wild.

"Fine. We're getting along great."

"Does he know you want to be more?" she asked, ignoring Haley and Peyton's hand gestures to stop.

"I do not!"

Rachel exhaled and said, "I usually can read people fairly well. What I see with both of you is you want to be together but something or someone is holding you back."

Brooke gave her friend a look and said, "Rachel…don't."

"I'm just saying Keith is a catch. You should definitely get on that before someone else does. In fact I saw the way that Mia the maid was looking at him this morning…"

That got Karen's attention. "H-how was she looking at him?"

"Like he was the juiciest sexiest steak she'd ever seen." Rachel picked up a white one shoulder knee length dress and said, "Okay I'm gonna try this on."

Noticing Karen's faraway expression Brooke sat down next to her and whispered, "Karen ignore her—"

"Do you think she's right? Do you think Keith…wants to be with me?"

Haley sat down on her right then answered, "He's crazy about you. And you're crazy about him."

"Was it that obvious how I felt?"

The four remaining girl said, "Yeah."

"Excruciating." Peyton added, "But now you can do something about it. You can have an intimate dinner to yourselves in the guest house and express how you feel."

"The last time I declared how I felt about someone I ended up pregnant." Karen chuckled humorously.

"Here's hoping tonight goes just as well." Brooke said, clinking her cup to her bottle of water.

"So… I think I should get this one." Rachel said as she walked out of the dressing room wearing pair of jean shorts and a black suede vest with gold detailing down the front and fringes that were long enough to reach her hips. "What do you think? Hot?"

"Totally!"

The women continued modeling for each other, laughing and joking around. An hour later they each had three bags, one full of accessories, another full of outfits and the last were full of shoes.

Rachel dragged them to a lingerie shop and Karen blushed the entire time as the girls advised her on what she should wear underneath her dress for tonight's dinner. Brooke however was picking up things for herself to surprise Lucas. Like the stunning sexy rhinestone belt and transparent thong, and the white leather and lace bustier with garter belt and g-string. She smiled to herself, she can only imagine how he was going to react to her in these.

"I can not wear this!" Karen suddenly exclaimed.

"Why not?! Karen you're an incredibly beautiful and sexy woman! You can definitely wear this!" Rachel said in response.

"What about a nice nightgown? I'd be comfortable in a nightgown!"

"I agree there's nothing wrong with a nice silk nightgown." Millie piped up, also blushing at the selection of clothing or lack thereof they were being shown.

Brooke walked over to the women and asked, "What's going on?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "They are just shy."

"Ooh la la! Come to mama!" Peyton said as she spotted a sexy silk black and silver crossbones teddy. "Size five…perfect!"

"No! This is indecent!" Karen said helplessly.

Brooke giggled then pointed out, "That's sorta the point. I'm sure you wore this kind of stuff back when Luke was conceived."

Karen grew flustered and said, "I never worn this… stuff! All I had on that night was an underwire bra and panties and that was before the stretch marks and middle age boobs!"

"Karen…you are a certified hottie! You're a total MILF with a cute figure of a woman my age!" Rachel stated as she passed her another wicked piece of lingerie. "Take advantage!"

"What's a MILF?"

Bevin decided to chime in saying, "Mom I'd like to—"

"Frisk!" Millie said, not wanting the already uncomfortable Ms. Roe to be any more uncomfortable.

"Fuck!" Rachel shot back. Then she turned her eyes on Millie, "As for you Mills you have a gorgeous figure too! I'm sure Mouth will salivate when he sees you waiting in this!" she said referring to the pink lace baby doll lingerie in her hand. "Speaking of…are you any closer to sealing the deal on that?"

"I told you we're taking things slow."

"Honey there's slow and then there's no progress. It's been weeks!"

"The same could be said about you!" Millie snapped.

"Yeah but Owen and I haven't known each other two years and we definitely haven't been eagerly awaiting to be together like you two have." Rachel pointed out.

Millie rolled her eyes, "It's not me! I do want to I just don't know how to go about making it happen."

"Did you ever talk to him about it?"

"I know I said that I would but…it's hard for me to express that I want more. I don't want him to think that I'm a slut."

"Millie you've made the poor guy wait long enough! It's obvious he's waiting on you to give him some sort of signal to take things further. Which by the way, if you wear this to bed tonight, would be a fire sign!"

After paying for their naughty underthings the group of women walked out of the shop with even more bags. "Okay where to next?" Haley asked, already starting to sweat due to the almost summer heat.

"Have you guys ever had stracciatella?"

"No what's that?"

"It's Italian vanilla ice cream containing fine flakes of chocolate. It's like chocolate chip ice cream but in its purest form: vanilla with fine chocolate." Rachel replied as they continued walking. "There's a shop that has it nearby."

"Oh let's go then because I want some."

They each paid for a cone and sat down on a bench, enjoying the rays of the beautiful warmth of the sun. Stracciatella Gelato has a smooth and luscious texture bursting with flakes of semi- sweet chocolate. Gelato contains less fat than ice cream does, the flavors tend to really stand out, the density and lusciousness of the texture…so worth the two block trek.

Two hours later the ladies were walking into the Villa with the multiple shopping bags quietly as they heard the commotion in the living room.

"The Buffalo Bills were making serious mistakes today. That Offensive line is pathetic. Why risk the future (Allen) with awful protection? Bad decision making by McDermott today. Shoulda pulled him after the 4th sack. Worst O line in league. Lucky to win one game with that line." Lucas said as the men were walking out of the first living room which they claimed as the men cave while they enjoyed their stay.

"Yes, you're SPOT ON with that statement Luke! John Miller was getting KILLED and we have no Center." Skills added as they entered the kitchen.

"That's why Peterman has to start. With this O line he gets rid of the ball quickly...might give us a chance to win a few more games..." Nathan said as he reached in and grabbed a beer.

"Really missing Eric Wood and Richie Incognito Jr out there today. Only 2 weeks to improve that line!" Mouth said, also grabbing a beer.

"We're home!!!" Haley after they put their bags away. She hurriedly hugged her husband and asked, "Did ya miss me?"

Nathan grinned happily, "Of course I did you dork! Give me a kiss!"

"You two are so sickening." Peyton joked all the while draped over Jake.

"How was the shopping spree?" Keith asked Karen, knowing that she must be tired from being dragged around all day. But that didn't stop her from looking stunning, the Tuscan sun making her usual creamy skin glow.

Karen for once did notice the way he was looking at her. How had she mistaken it for kindness all these years were beyond her. "It was…interesting. In fact we all got you boys something."

"Really? Can I see it?" Keith asked, trying to see where the bags were.

"Nope." she said with a mysterious smile.

"That goes for you too, you know." Brooke said with a wink before going upstairs.

Lucas watched her go, her ass swaying to and fro and had to remind himself they are on a houseful of people. "So is that all you girls did? Shop?"

"So far. The day isn't over yet." Haley said after disentangling from Nathan. "Isn't there another game on?"

"That's right the Rams vs the Bears. Y'all in?" Mouth asked, already headed for the living room.

The guys agreed and kissed their women on the cheek, leaving them to their own devices.

Brooke came down dressed in a really cute black strappy cut out mesh swimsuit, her hair spilling over her shoulders in waves. "I'm going by the pool…"

"I'm gonna take a nap. I'm kinda tired. You girls have fun." Karen said as she made her way to the door.

"Have good rest!"

Haley winced then said, "Actually I'm kinda beat too. We're still on for movies later right?"

"Let's do that tomorrow." Peyton suggested, "I have every intention of being locked in my room for hours on end."

"I agree." Bevin said, giving the girls an apologetic look. "I'm kinda tired myself."

Brooke nodded, "Okay movie night postponed. Alright you girls have a good rest."

A few minutes later she stepped into the pool, letting the cool water cool off her overheated body. She sighed and closed her eyes and started to swim. It had been so long since she had swam that she had almost forgot how relaxing it could be.

Lucas looked out the window to see Brooke in her sexy one piece, her skin glowing in the sunlight, and watched her step cautiously into the pool. He watched her swim a lap around the expansive pool and decided to give her some company.

Just as he walked towards her direction Brooke was walking out the pool, like a goddess, graceful and sensual. Her eyes immediately fastened on him, a little flicker of surprise were within her hazel-green eyes. "I thought you were watching the game!"

"I was. But I saw you out here and I realized how much I missed you."

"Really…"

Lucas nodded, "Of course I missed you."

Brooke hid a smile as she dried herself off saying, "I'm glad to be missed. So how was your day?"

He stepped behind her and helped to further dry her skin, although he was mostly just touching her than drying. "It sucked. The Bills lost and I didn't have my good luck charm next to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" she said, trying to keep from quivering at his touch.

"It's definitely looking up." he said, after copping a feel of her breast, which made her smack said hand playfully. "Did I say how much I missed you?"

Brooke giggled then nodded, "I believe you covered that."

"Can I get a kiss? Let me know how much you missed me?"

Brooke smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him back toward the house. Up the stairs and to their shared room. Brooke then kissed him exactly the way he wanted, full of hot promises as well as tenderness.

"You're damn right I've missed you." she whispered, "so, so much…"

She didn't say another word; she just dropped to her knees and undid Lucas's pants. She licked her lips and took him in her mouth, stroking his semi hard rod in her hand while cupping his sac in her other hand. She sucked him until he hardened for her.

Lucas groaned and nearly forgot where he was. But looking down at her bobbing head along his shaft was a sizzling pleasure all its own. "Jesus Brooke!"

She tongued his cock, licking the slit of the head then took him all the way down her throat. Being with Lucas had taught her to take it and not choke and she was eternally grateful because the look on his face was worth the effort. She took turns, slowly sucking on his cock then his testes, looking into his eyes as she done so.

Lucas loved watching his cock go in and out her mouth made him harder. He groaned with regret before pulling her up, finally noticing that she was still dressed. He removed her bathing suit until she was fully naked before his eyes. He then started taking his time kissing and caressing each body part, causing her to tremble with pleasure as his lips suckled her breasts, giving each one special attention. She watched him kneel before her and gasped sharply when she felt him flick his tongue against her clit.

She dug her hands into his thick blonde hair, a shuddering cry on her lips as he wrapped his lips around her clit and alternated between gently sucking and teasing the bud with his talented tongue.

Brooke moaned deeply, pressing and grinding her pelvis against his mouth for more. Just as she couldn't take another moment of the tortured fervid ecstasy, she came blindingly, the hot clutching ebullience of it sending shockwaves through her body.

Lucas looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling with passion, a cocky smirk on his slick lips.

Slick with her cum. Damn.

"Lucas…I need you." she panted, still quivering from her orgasm. "I need to feel you inside me…please."

He kicked out of his pants and hurriedly lifted his shirt over his head then led her to the bed. He kissed her softly then said, "I want to try something."

A few moments later Lucas sat, his legs open while Brooke's legs were on his arms, they were face to face and she embraced his neck with her arms. She moaned into his mouth as soon as he thrust home. A startled cry briefly disrupted the kiss as Lucas filled her to the hilt, her tight moist walls contracting against his hard cock. He didn't know why but he wanted to go slow, he wanted to savor her. It had been days since he'd been like this, buried within her pussy and dammit he wanted to make it last. So he gently, slowly rocked into her, holding her confidently by her waist, helping her move.

Lucas was kissing her until she was breathless. Once she was able to breathe a little more his hands caressed her face, angling her head in just the right angle, his tongue gently entering her mouth.

"You're so damn delicious… I could kiss you forever." Lucas whispered against her lips.

"Then don't stop!" she breathed before taking his lips again.

Brooke never felt like this before. These feelings were erotic, intimate and all consuming, strengthening her desire as they rocked toward completion, never once stopping their passionate kisses. They made-love for two hours, changing positions every so often. But the pace remained the same, neither in much of a hurry.

-x-

"I forgot how great the tub is! It's so amazing that I'm just gonna soak in it and count all my blessings." she then paused and asked with a teasing grin, "Wanna join me?"

Lucas smirked and began stripping off his shirt. Ten minutes later his back was resting against the back of the deep tub filled with hot water and therapeutic scented bubbles while she rested against his chest, her ass snuggled alluringly against his groin.

His fingers toyed with hers as they relaxed together. "Being here with you reminds me of a poem I once read…O my Love is like a red, red rose

That's newly sprung in June;

O my Love is like the melody

That's sweetly played in tune.

So fair art thou, my bonnie lass,

So deep in luve am I;

And I will love thee still, my dear,

Till a' the seas gang dry.

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,

And the rocks melt wi' the sun;

I will love thee still, my dear,

While the sands o' life shall run.

And fare thee weel, my only luve!

And fare thee weel awhile!

And I will come again, my love,

Though it were ten thousand mile."

"God your voice is so deep, masculine, and comforting." she said with a wistful smile, "For you to remember that off the top of your head like that…you're so intelligent."

"I'm not a genius—"

Brooke continued on, "and grounded, a gentleman, kind, and insanely hot—" Lucas chuckled at that just as she shook her head to clear it, "not that that really matters—anyway sometimes I wonder what you see in a girl like me…."

Lucas looked at her with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean what do I see in a girl like you? Brooke, I loved you from the day I met you! You're incredible. Your mind is just as sexy as your beauty. I have fun just being beside you doing nothing. You light up my life like nobody else. You taught me the difference between a girl and a woman…not to mention there's this crazy connection between us and I barely understand it but I'm thankful for it. This bond between us—I think it will always be there no matter what happens. I love you— no, scratch that I'm in love with you Brooke Davis and I always will be."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she said, "I'm so in love with you Lucas Scott."

-x-

The next morning Brooke woke up to find a single blood red rose next to her pillow and a note attached. Smiling she opened it and read it aloud, "Between a million yesterdays and a million tomorrows, there's only one today. And I would never let it pass without telling you—I'm thinking of you. Love, Lucas."

Brooke inhaled the fragrant flower and sighed with a blissful smile on her face. After shooting Rachel a text to inform the chef that they would be spending the rest of the night in their room and to send their dinner up to them the couple spent majority of their time eating, talking and making love. Many times.

Afterwards he held her, kissed her and told her how much he adored her. She laid on his chest and listened to his heart beat, while wishing they could stay exactly like this.

Brooke still felt like it was all a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. But she knew that she couldn't stay here reminiscing about what they did and what was finally said last night. So she got dressed in a simple white spaghetti strapped dress and found that her limbs were a bit stiff.

She managed to eat a quick breakfast before using the steam room in order to loosen up her muscles. She undressed then wrapped a towel around herself before sitting down on the bench. Brooke closed her eyes and remembered just why her body was having aches and pains. Pool plus limitless sex could do that to a person.

But it didn't stop her from wanting more. In fact she almost feared she may be a nymphomaniac when it came to being with Lucas. She closed her eyes to try and clear her erotic thoughts of her man but to no avail. All she saw was his sexy tender expression as he—

Her eyes popped open at the sound of the door opening.

"I see you had the same idea as I did." Lucas said as entered the steam filled wooden room. He then smirked, "Only you beat me to the punch."

Smiling, she pat the bench for him to sit beside her. "So I did…what brings you in here?"

"I figured I could relax for a bit. The fellas and I decided to grill today."

"I thought that you couldn't cook?"

Lucas chuckled, "Correction. I can't cook in the house. But I can grill."

Brooke chuckled, "There's the difference."

"What are you doing?" he asked as soon as she climbed onto his lap.

Brooke shrugged, a sly smile on her face. "I'm not doing anything…I'm just sitting on your lap."

"Are you naked under this?" he asked, wanting to see for himself but refrained himself.

She felt his shaft jump slightly immediately asking his question, obviously finding the idea arousing. "Are you?"

"Yes." Brooke unbound her towel and revealed herself to his gaze. She watched with aroused fascination as his eyes went from teasing to lustful intent.

Brooke then unbound his towel with a smirk. He only smiled then lifted her in his arms and impaled her on his hard length. He palmed both of her ass cheeks and moved inside her with wicked unbridled thrusts, she raked her nails along his back in complete pleasure as she panted, "Yes! Oh god yes!"

The slickness of their bodies from the steam room added to the sensual experience. Brooke moaned and clung tightly to him as his lips wrapped around a pert nipple, drawing it deep into his wet mouth.

Lucas suddenly changed positions to where she was beneath him. He wasted no time and entered her once more. Brooke cried out in unbearable pleasure as he pumped into her at a brisk pace, neither caring that anyone could walk in at any minute. Which someone had but promptly left upon seeing the lusty couple.

Lucas toyed with her breast in one hand and began rubbing her clit with the other as he pounded into her. She cried out louder as her hips started to lose the ability to keep up with the rhythm. He flicked her clit with his fingers as quickly as he could.

As he felt her pussy tighten his smirk widened. He brought his lips to her ear ordering her to cum. Brooke whimpered as he began to nibble on her neck begging her to scream for him.

She happily obliged him a moment later as she closed her eyes and threw her head back screaming out his name. Feeling and hearing her cum on his cock caused him to groan one last time before crying out her name and finding his own completion.

Later that day the couple strolled the property hand in hand, each enjoying each other's company as well as basking in the warm weather. Brooke was thankful it wasn't as hot as it was yesterday but then again the day was still young.

"Can you recite another poem for me?" she asked as they sat underneath a the shade of a beech tree. He has his back against the trunk with his legs spread apart so she could settle between them.

"Why?"

She smiled as he held her, happy to be surrounded by Lucas. "Because it relaxes me. And because you love to spoil me."

"You're right I do love to spoil you…alright, alright." he then pulled out his phone and looked up a poem. "The Sonnet 116 by William Shakespeare…Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove.

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wand'ring bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me prov'd,

I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd."

"I think I recognize that one…what was the other one again?"

"Red, Red Rose by Robert Burns."

"You should do audio books…your voice is out of this world."

Lucas felt warm pleasure from her words but then said, "Mine? Your voice has the power to rend men powerless. Just a chuckle from you gets me going in ways I can't explain. I love every single thing about you."

"Flatterer."

"Look who's talking!"

Brooke then snatched his phone playfully then said, "If you want this you gotta catch me!" before taking off down the expansive lawn. Lucas chuckled then gave chase as they played a childish game, her husky laughter and squeals echoing through the air. When Lucas finally caught her he didn't try to grab the phone. He just simply kissed her. It wasn't a sexual frenzy type if kiss it was a mere showing of appreciation, love and tenderness. The type of kiss that filled her with warmth all the way down to her toes.

A few hours later almost everyone was together. Haley and Nathan had just emerged from their own shut in experience. No one heard a word from Keith and Karen since last night and it looked to be the same tonight. Mouth and Millie were also missing from the gathering.

"I bet they're making up for lost time." Rachel said before sipping her beer.

"Who Karen and Keith? Or Mouth and Millie?"

"Ugh that's my mom! Please just don't!" Lucas said in reference to the possibility of his mom and uncle hooking up.

"Oh come off it Luke! You were their biggest cheerleader when we were dating. You always wanted them to get together. And now they finally are and you're getting squeamish." Peyton said as she sat down on Jake's lap, a cold beer in her hand as well.

"Of course it's great news that they are becoming a real couple. I just don't want to hear or know the details."

"Do you think they are having sex?" Nathan asked, thoroughly enjoying his brother's discomfort.

Bevin snorted then answered, "If she wore the lingerie that we picked out—they definitely are."

"Please! Can we not?!"

Brooke laughed but she chimed in saying, "Guys come on! How would you feel about someone discussing your mother's sex life?"

"My mother doesn't have a sex life. She's a minister." Skills said as he took a swig of his beer. The friends laughed before they heard a few ecstatic moaning from the guest house. "I guess that settles speculation!"

Lucas looked both shocked and disgusted while everyone else celebrated. Brooke however whispered, "I know how you're feeling babe. My mom had a string of lovers over the years and it was never easy to hear her sex life. At least your mom isn't promiscuous."

"Yeah there is that." he murmured as the sounds from the guest house increased.

"Anyway that is smelling so good! What's grilling?" Brooke said by way of changing the subject.

"Shish Kebabs and garlic and citrus marinated chicken breasts." he said as he checked the grill, flipping the meats and veggies.

Haley groaned then said, "Is it any closer to being done? I'm starving!"

"It's almost—"

"Ohhh KEITH!!!!"

"Oh God let them be done!" Lucas said with a shudder.

"She is gonna be so mortified that we can hear them!" Haley said with a grimace.

"Aaaahhh Millicent!!!!"

Rachel whooped with a few hand claps, "Wow she must be laying it on him!"

Nathan's eyebrows shot up, "I can not believe how thin these walls are!"

"Yessss oh God Marvin!!!!"

"Wow…go Mouth!" Peyton said with a smile. She then looked at Jake and asked, "Sounds like us huh babe?"

Jake grinned and grasped her slender hip, "You're louder."

"Jake is it weird for you that two of her ex's know exactly how she sounds in bed?" Bevin asked, not thinking of the possible strain it will cause the three couples.

"Bevin!" Haley and Peyton shouted.

"Hold on am I missing something here?!" Rachel asked gleefully. "I know about Lukey boy here but who else was familiar with little miss Sawyer?"

Brooke was in the same boat as Rachel but unlike her bestie she had no desire to know who else the blond had dated.

After shooting Bevin a look that she didn't pick up on Jake motioned for Peyton to get up so that he could take a walk saying, "I just lost my appetite."

"Jake! Wait!" Peyton said before going after him.

"It was a long time ago. Let's just drop this please." Nathan said to Rachel before draining his beer bottle.

"I agree."

Rachel however wouldn't let it drop, "So it was you Nathan?"

"Rachel…read the room! Everyone is uncomfortable." Brooke pointed out, seeing the way Haley was tense and the way Luke and Nathan tried to allow the floor to swallow them where they stood.

"I'm not!" Bevin chirped, not feeling any of the awkwardness that she's caused.

"Of course you wouldn't." Lucas muttered, flipping the meats over, making sure the chicken was thoroughly cooked.

Peyton and Jake eventually came back to the fold but they were shooting daggers at Bevin. Even if her dating life happened a long time ago neither wanted it to be thrown in their faces that way and in front of new friends who wouldn't understand the complication that was the Lucas/Peyton/Nathan triangle. And Haley definitely didn't need the reminder of her husband's dating life since it's always made her uncomfortable.

"Alright dinner is served!" Lucas said with a forced smile, serving them. Dinner was quiet from then on.


	10. chapter 10

Sorry about the long wait I've been horribly stuck as of lately. Okay I read a review that questioned the football choices the guys decided to root for. To be completely honest I'm not into any sports. Technically my favorite team is the Steelers even though I don't follow their games. Anyway the football section of last chapter was a direct quote from Chad on Twitter. He's a Bills fanatic and it was a bad game that he was watching at the time. So that's where I came from on that. And yes I did get the ice cream reference from Tom Hiddleston (the way he says it! Gah!) Nice to know a fellow Hiddlestoner reads my stuff.

-x-

For the past two days Lucas had snuck in some cooking lessons with his mom while she learned to cook genuine Italian cuisine and desserts so that she could feature a few recipes at the cafe. Chef Paolo saw how truly pathetic he was in the kitchen when trying to help her and took him under his wing, showing him the basics like seasoning and cutting with the proper tools.

"Tell me…why the sudden interest in cooking?" Paolo asked as he guided Lucas into marinating the slab of lamb for the next day.

Lucas massaged the meat thoroughly, as instructed and answered, "I want to be able to cook for my girlfriend and it not turn into a disaster…she told me no guy has ever cooked for her before and even though it was over salted she appreciated the gesture. I just want to see that look in her eyes again but this time for it to stay there."

"Cooking is very simple…the main ingredient that you must have with you at all times is love. Love makes the meal magical. My mama always told me that. If love is missing then it does not turn out as good."

"I think the cooking gene skipped me…"

"Nonsense! You have it in you. Believe in yourself and you can accomplish anything. Now…we are going to saran wrap this and stick it in the fridge for over twenty hours."

Chef Paolo looked at him and asked, "Ready to learn how to make genuine pasta?" Lucas nodded and followed him as he zipped through the kitchen. "this recipe relies on just flour, eggs, salt, and olive oil…The magic of this particular recipe can be found in its mixture of 50% Italian "00" flour* which is lower in gluten than most American flours, it's an exceptionally light, almost powdery flour that yields dough that is softer and suppler and easier to work with and 50% Farina di Semola—finely ground, pale yellow, hard durum wheat flour for making pasta and some bread. The homemade pasta dough that results has just the perfect firmness—kindly note that the pasta dough should require some serious effort when kneading. When kneading or rolling the dough, be careful not to add too much flour or your pasta will be tough and taste floury. 00 flour, which is traditionally used in Italian kitchens for homemade pasta dough, isn't inexpensive. But it's worth its weight in gold—or fresh homemade pasta. It can be a little tricky to find 00 flour in some regions but chances are you'll find it at most specialty stores, some grocery stores, and online."

Paolo taught Lucas and Karen how to make different pasta noodles and how to keep them fresh until use. He then showed them how to make a lovely sauce to accompany the different noodles.

"You think you can handle these recipes by yourself?" Karen asked after their lessons were done for the day.

"Yeah…I think so. You should know better than anyone that when I'm dedicated to something I'm an all or nothing kind of person. Just the way you raised me to be."

Karen grinned and slung an arm around his waist as they walked out the kitchen and out of the Villa. "So things are going well for you and Brooke?"

Lucas smiled cheerfully, "Yeah I believe so. Why do you ask?"

His mother shrugged and answered with a sly smile, "It takes a special woman to make you want to step foot in a kitchen. I tried my best for years and you never took to it. But now you're really interested in this and I can't help but wonder why…"

"You know Paolo asked the same thing…"

They walked along the path together as he began to explain, "To be honest I am doing it for me as well as for her. The first time I attempted to cook for her…she had this iridescent look in her eyes and she told me that no one had ever made the effort to do so before... I just want to see it again."

Karen looked at him with a knowing smile, "My boy is really in love...It's nice to see you so happy."

"You too…"

This time she blushed, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Keith…you're both getting closer I've noticed."

Karen cleared her throat as her blush deepened as they sat down at the patio. "What makes you say that?"

"You are really going to make me say it…"

"Say what?"

"I know it's none of my business but I know that you and Keith have taken your relationship to another level. Of a sexual nature."

Karen's eyes widened as she began coughing, "Oh God Lucas what makes you think of something like that?!"

Lucas winced then said, "I heard you two the other night…it was pretty hard to miss."

"Ohhh...Um...sorry about that!" she said with a winced. "Well we're exploring a lot of things about each other that we...ignored in the past. It's new and exciting and scary but wonderful. I just... I've always been interested in Keith but I was afraid to take that step."

"I know that feeling. So why the hesitation?"

She shrugged, "At first your father...I still had deep feelings for him but when he began acting like a jackass after you were born those feelings died a slow excruciating death. And then you. I had this idea that I just had to be with your father for your sake and because I wasn't I was sure that I would screw you up. And I explained to him my thoughts and feelings and Keith—he understood and he told me that he would always be there for us. And after you were grown I was still afraid that we would only work as friends—that is until your friends and new girlfriend opened my eyes."

Lucas smiled, "Well all I can say is it's about damn time! I was waiting for you two to see reason. Keith's always been a key part of our family and I'm happy that you guys are finally together."

"Me too."

Keith walked out of their guest house and once he was nearer to them he grinned, "I thought I heard your voice…" he said to Karen, his blue eyes taking on a glow that Lucas never seen before. His mother held the same adoring look. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Uncle Keith... I'll, uh, go find Brooke and leave you two alone. See you at dinner tonight." he said awkwardly then made his way back inside.

"What was that about?" Keith asked as he sat beside his new lover.

Karen wondered if her face would ever cool down from her previous conversation. "He knows…"

-x-

Brooke had just got back from another shopping excursion with Rachel and Millie when she ran into Lucas who seemed a little preoccupied with his own thoughts. "Hey me brooding for Blondie?" Rachel asked in passing as she continued on towards the main living room.

Lucas eyes landed on Brooke who looked stunning in her turquoise blouse and white and black mini skirt and an instant smile graced his face.

"Nothing really...just missing my girl." He said just before grabbing a hold of Brooke by her waist. He grinned and kissed her forehead tenderly before saying, "Hi."

Brooke met his eyes as she asked, "Hi...you wanna talk?"

"Yeah. That is if you girls don't mind?"

"No go right ahead. I have to go find Marvin anyway. And I'm sure that Rach has to—"

Rachel smirked at her and supplied, "Go fuck Owen? Don't mind if I do. Later girls." Millie and Brooke chuckled as they rolled their eyes at her antics as she walked off.

Millie wasn't far behind.

Brooke placing her bags on the floor asked, "So what's going on with you?"

"Nothing I just wanted Tweedledee and Tweedledum out of the room for awhile."

Brooke smacked his chest hard. "My friends aren't—"

"You agree with me you just can't admit it."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You're impossible and I thought you liked my friends."

"I do. Except Rachel."

"The dinner thing the other night?"

He nodded, "The dinner thing."

"That wasn't totally her fault. Bivin stirred up the drama if you remember correctly."

"It's Bevin and yes she did and I don't like her for it either but Rachel kept up the conversation when we were trying to let it go."

"That's how Rachel is. When she hears juicy gossip she salivates. I'm the same way! Well sort of—"

Lucas kissed her nose then said, "Anyway how was your day?"

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and said in an nonchalant tone, "It was good...we went shopping again...Rachel convinced us to attend a painting class where the male model posed nude no big deal."

His expression turned from interested to jealous as she finished her tale, "No big deal—"

"I mean no big deal babe." She said before giggling. "He was seriously no big deal. Down there."

Lucas released her and said in a sour tone, "I don't know how I feel about you checking out nude models with your friends—"

Brooke laughed, "I was just joking Luke. I can't believe you fell for that!"

Seeing an opportunity to act on one of his newest fantasies he narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "Oh my feelings are a game to you?!" He then picked her up and over his shoulder then carried her through the Villa.

"Lucas oh my God I swear I was only kidding!" She squealed as he climbed the stairs two at a time. When he reached their bedroom he set her down and locked eyes with her then locks the door behind him.

Somehow when Lucas turns back around a nervous yet titillated tremor sliced down her body. "You've been a bad girl Brooke…you need a lesson in obedience."

"Obedience?"

"First...take off my clothes."

She looked at him then asked, "Your clothes—"

"Don't question me."

Brooke gulped and walked to him, having never seen him look at her so intensely before nor heard his voice so domineering when he commanded her to take off his clothes. She unbuttoned his plaid shirt, her heart racing as she revealed his chest and washboard abs, eyeing his goodie trail appreciatively. She pulled it off him and was about to step back but he snared her with a hard glare.

"I meant what I said."

Brooke licked her lips and kneeled down and unlaced his shoes and removed them and then worked on his pants until he was completely naked.

"Now suck me…"

She swallowed she complied, taking his semi-flaccid shaft into her mouth, suckling him hesitantly, her wide hazel green eyes holding his steadily. Brooke shivered as he caressed her working jaw tenderly with his rough fingertips while saying, "Thats my good girl…."

Every sweeping pass of her tongue his length hardened more. Lucas schooled his expression even though his knees wanted to buckle under the pleasure of her heated slick mouth as she gave him fantastic head.

Brooke closed her eyes as he began to literally fuck her mouth, the blunt tip hitting the back of her throat rhythmically. She moaned as her body reacted strongly to this act, her nipples hardening as her center began throbbing insistently. Unable to stand it anymore she began to reach underneath her skirt.

Lucas looked down at her and stopped moving then asked, "Did I tell you that was ok? Answer me!" Brooke removed her mouth and shook her head, unable to speak. "I didn't think so. Stand up and don't move a muscle."

Brooke stood to her feet and obeyed. At this point it she no longer questioned his actions and was autopilot.

Lucas kissed her neck tenderly yet passionately, his hands unbuttoning her blouse slowly, revealing her scalloped bra. A shiver caused a slew of goosebumps to appear on her skin at his slightest touch, his fingers grazing her sides teasingly. When Lucas looked at her she saw raw desire in his normally light blue eyes but at the moment they were darkened with lust.

He unzipped her skirt, making sure to teasingly caress her thighs in the process and said in a husky yet commanding voice, "Step out of them. Now."

Brooke swallowed and did as told, stepping out of the silk garment, now standing in her peach lingerie set. This whole situation was arousing her terribly. She never thought being submissive was so erotic. Her panties are drenched with her excitement as she noted his brooding expression, his narrowed eyes sending another shiver through her body.

"Kneel on the bed."

Brooke bit her lip and did as asked, kneeling on the mattress obediently. She quaked when she felt his hand caress her arched back to her ass in a loving yet firm touch. "You know you shouldn't tease me like that... thinking about you looking at another man...annoys me. It just…"

Smack!

"Ah!" She cried out, her cheeks stinging from the strike. And surprisingly it made her pussy throb as if briefly caressed. She wanted more.

"A few more should make me feel better...then I can sooth you as I ache to."

Another smack and she was practically undulating with her unfulfilled desire. Brooke hissed and gripped the sheets as sheer pleasure echoed throughout her body as he slapped her ass again and again.

Lucas could see the wetness of her panties and groaned, knowing that she was indeed enjoying this experiment. Lucas pulled her panties down until they were around her knees. Brooke gasped as his tongue, silken and fiery hot, circled her clit, his strong hands massaging her ass as he fed upon her from behind. She gasped rapidly, intense thrilling sensations washing over her as she drew closer and closer to orgasm. Her arms gave out and was now positioned with her ass in the air as Lucas began sucking on her clit and her belly tensed as he brought her to orgasm, mewling in pure ecstasy as sensation after sensation were crashing through her. He drank her sweet nectar, still suckling her, drawing out her climax. She was seeing stars as explosion after explosion erupted inside her.

Lucas licked his slick lips and said, "Turn over Brooke…"

Brooke weakly rolled on to her back and finished kicking off her underwear then watched him crawl over her like a predator, sexy and commanding. Lucas kissed her lips hungrily and she returned it eagerly, not caring if she could taste herself on his tongue. She cried out with surprise and pleasure as she felt him enter her suddenly.

Another cry left her lips as he thrust inside her again and again, harder and faster than before. "Luke—oooh God!" She moaned as she bit him hard on his left shoulder, meanwhile scratching his back like her life hung in the balance. He worked his hips expertly, hitting her spot repeatedly and ruthlessly. He then placed her right leg over his shoulder and gave her all the power in his body until the headboard was knocking against the wall. Her eyes widened when the most intense orgasm to date washed over her, bathing his cock in her hot juices.

She was still recovering when he pulled out of her and turned her over and positioned her until her ass was in the air once more. Lucas licked his lips then smacked her luscious ass again then thrust back inside her. She screamed at the way he went deeper inside her, slow and deep at first until he gradually began working her in the same pace as before.

"Do you love me baby?" He asked, more like grunted the question.

She bit the fresh sheet below her and moaned, "Yes Luke...I love you!"

"Who do you love?" He asked, going impossibly faster.

Brooke not thinking clearly and also on the verge of another mind blowing climax exclaimed, "YOU LUCAS!"

Lucas watched himself disappear and reappear in her sweet tight wet cunt, feeling close to the edge himself. Her words pleased him so much that he came in hard jets inside her clutching wetness. He collapses on her back, too weakened by his overwhelming orgasm to even try to brace himself.

"Mmm... that was so damn good Lucas." Brooke purred, totally satisfied. "Different but so good…"

"I aim to please…to be honest I don't know why I needed you like that...but when you mentioned seeing another guy naked—"

Brooke sat up a bit and said, "I really was kidding Luke. We did go to an art class but it was for landscapes—much to Rachel's disappointment. I'm sorry for making you jealous. My ass is definitely sorry." she said with a laugh.

"Did I hurt you too much?" He asked, seeing the red marks from his hand.

Brooke shook her head bashfully, "I didn't know that I could be into that... you taught me something about myself…although let's do that once a week."

"You got it babe…"

A couple hours later Lucas laid there with her in his arms while she played with his hair as he drifted off to sleep. She stared at him with unabashed love. It was hard to believe that the beginning of this year she had been living another life, with another man in charge of a different career. But here she was in love again and getting ready to start her career as an author...

Brooke was thankful for it all. She just hoped nothing would wreck her happiness again.

-x-

It was their last day in Italy so Brooke decided to rent a nice sized yacht for everyone and go sailing along the Rosignano beach where the waterfront is actually reef but this did not discourage them from spending the day at sea. After slathering her front with sunscreen Brooke laid her towel out on the deck to get some sun, while Lucas watched her.

"You do that on purpose don't you?"

"Do what?" she asked, getting comfortable.

He walked to her and sat down beside her saying, "You look so kissable right now. Don't get me wrong you're always kissable but...the glow on your skin, the way your pink lips look so plump and soft…"

Lucas watched her pink lips part and the whiteness of her smile took his breath for a brief moment. God how did he get so lucky, he thought once again.

Her dark brow lifted in challenge, "Then why don't you just kiss me?"

He lowered his head and kissed her softly, his hand settled on the heated skin of her shoulder. Brooke sighed once he deepened the kiss, melting into it completely.

"Aww look at the love birds." Haley said as she made her appearance known.

Lucas parted from her reluctantly and smiled at his sister-in-law, "You and Nathan aren't any better in the PDA department so save it."

Haley giggled as she laid out her own towel and said, "That's true. I can't deny that. Especially when my husband is so sexy."

"Ugh where is my little brother anyway?"

"He's on his way up."

Lucas saw that Rachel, Peyton and Bevin made their way to the deck as well with their bluetooth speaker blasting Ciara 1,2 step.

"Come on Brookie dance with us!" Rachel said while Peyton sat down beside Haley.

Brooke grinned and got up to dance with Rachel. Skills joined in throwing in some moves as he danced with Bevin that had their audience cheering good naturedly.

Brooke surprised Lucas by dancing provocatively with Rachel, who happened to be enjoying their impromptu dance while laughing and having fun. Lucas watched on with a smile on his face, loving the happiness radiating from her.

¶I shake it like Jello, make the boys say hello

Cause they know I'm rockin the beat

I know you heard about a lot of great MC's

But they ain't got nothing on me

Because I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you

And I'm sophisticated fun

I eat filet mignon, I'm nice and young

Best believe I'm number one¶

Brooke rapped along with Rachel causing the group to hoot and clap with approval. The girls then proceeded to dance until the song was over. Rachel sat near Owen who was sitting near the railing while sipping from his beer bottle.

"It's such a gorgeous day today…" Karen said as she enjoyed the sun, wearing a nice two piece bathing suit and sunglasses.

"Isn't it?" Haley said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler. "I hate to go back…"

"That goes double for me. Dealing with students after this time away is going to be something else." Jake said as he squinted his eyes from the sunlight.

"I can't believe that we're going to meet Lindsey as soon as we get back...it's all unreal." Brooke said with an edge of giddiness, feeling completely excited.

Rachel looked at her best friend and said playfully, "Speaking of that you promised to let us read it when you finished it. And yet you haven't. What's in it? Your dirty deeds with Lucas?" She joked.

Lucas and Brooke blushed and spared a glance at each other in response to the question, unknowingly answering her teasing question.

"Oh my God! Really?!" Rachel said with a guffaw, "I have to read it now!"

Brooke's face was completely red as she said, "It wasn't like that!"

Lucas stepped in and said, "We bounced some ideas back and forth that's all."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing that was bouncing."

Haley made a face, "Okay enough about that! What are we going to do next?"

"I always wanted to go snorkeling." Lucas said, eager to get off the subject of their writing methods.

Brooke shook her head and said, "That's one activity you can count me out of."

"Why?"

"She has a fear of stingrays." Millie supplied, Mouth applying sunscreen on her bare arms and shoulders.

"They creep me out!" she said with a shrug.

Lucas convinced Brooke to go snorkeling with him, and an hour later they were in the middle of the Mediterranean sea. Brooke was stunned by the beauty of the ocean life, they saw a school of zebra sea bream and a lot of gorgonian corals of different colors a starfish as well. They had even passed by a stingray which freaked her out but Lucas held her hand in an effort to calm her down. The creature just went about it's business as if they weren't there. The experience was amazing and breathtakingly surreal. The water wasn't even that cold, it was cool enough to beat the heat of the sun.

Lucas had taken numerous pictures of Brooke playing with the fish and even faced her fear and pet a stingray which was not threatened by their presence and they both thank God for that miracle. Brooke had gotten some really great pictures of Lucas posing with the sealife as well.

They reluctantly swam back to the yacht, they only had so much oxygen in their tanks. The others had headed back to the Villa while they were gone, leaving the couple to enjoy a romantic meal at sunset at sea.

"I had a really great time with you...I'm happy you talked me into snorkeling...I had no idea what I was missing out on." She said as they slow danced to a tune playing in the background. "I thought love was overrated until the day I fell in love with you." She chuckled and admitted, "You changed everything, my world, my life."

Lucas tucked a curling slightly wet hair behind her ear, his expression intense. "Words however special...could never even start, to tell you all the love I have for you within my heart…"

Brooke kissed him in a sweet yet drugging kiss that ignited his blood as she sank into his embrace, drowning in his scent, his touch, his taste. Before she knew it their kiss was way out of her control. She gasped as he lifted her up onto the table, his erection pressing right against her center.

"Oh my God!" she gasped out as he ground his hips against her, making her even wetter for him. What started as an innocent showing of her feelings became an inferno of desire.

That was when his cell phone rang.

"Ignore it!" she gasped, kissing his jaw and down his neck.

He looked at the ID on the phone and cursed. "I can't ignore it. I'm sorry it's my mom." He then answered and said, "Hello ma… uh we just got finished eating...what?" He stepped away from her as he asked, "Are you sure? Okay I'll tell her. We'll be there as soon as we can…See you when we get there. Alright… bye." He then pressed the end call button and said grimly, "We gotta go."

"What's going on?" she asked, her body still humming with arousal.

"According to my mother your mother is trying to get everyone removed from the Villa. Which is why we have to go."

Brooke rubbed her temples as an instant headache appeared and asked, "What the hell is Victoria doing there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But she brought someone with her apparently."

They gathered their things as soon as they reached shore and Brooke had called and made sure a car was waiting for them. It took an hour to reach the Villa and when they exited the car they heard raised voices.

"I don't care what you're saying you all are trespassing!"

"We're not trespassing for the last time! Brooke brought us here!" Rachel said with frustration.

"I can't believe she's still allowing you two to leech off of her. So what, you brought friends to complete the job?!"

"Look here lady you don't know shit about shit so with all due respect—shut the fuck up!" Skills said with an angry tone, getting fed up with the snooty woman.

Lucas and Brooke entered the house to find Victoria and Julian standing off with his family and their friends. "What the hell is going on here?!"

The entire room turned their heads at the sound of her voice.

"How could you allow riffraff to stay here Brooke?!" Victoria demanded with snapping green eyes.

"It's my Villa. I bought it and I will have who I want here! And why in the hell are you here trying to throw your weight around anyway?"

"I heard that you were here from Stacy."

Her travel agent. Brooke gritted her teeth and said, "I'm so going to fire her!" She then crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Okay…I'm assuming that there's a reason for you tracking me down on my last day of vacation. So what is it?"

"Can we have this conversation in private?" Victoria said pointedly.

Brooke was in no mood for this but found herself saying, "Yeah…guys can you give us a minute."

Everyone went upstairs as requested. Her girls were reluctant to leave but they did saying, "We have to go pack anyway…"

Lucas had stayed behind, his eyes on Julian who remained in the room.

"I thought I said private." Victoria said, her eyes lingering on Lucas who was standing beside Brooke.

"He stays." Brooke said defiantly.

"Alright... we're willing to allow you back at the company. As a consultant." she said stiffly, getting straight to the point.

Brooke snorted and walked to the bar while saying, "You could've called me for this conversation."

Victoria narrowed her eyes and pointed out, "I tried calling you, you changed your number. And before that you would never pick up."

"Oh that's right... I loved watching the missed calls pile up." She said as she poured three fingers worth of whiskey in the glass. "And why, pray tell is Julian here?"

Her mother shrugged cluelessly, "He has his own agenda for being here."

Brooke looked at her nauseatingly attractive ex and said, "Really? And what's that?"

Julian had a pleading look in his warm brown eyes as he said, "I just want you back Brooke. I needed to see you."

It was killing Lucas to remain silent but he only observed, knowing that if things got out of hand he would be ready to step in if needed.

Brooke smirked, "Well I am glad that you are here. So I can tell you both fuck off personally. Victoria, you can shove that consultant job up your tight ass. And Julian...there's nothing left for us. I've moved on and you should do the same. You both know the way out."

Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and walked upstairs calmly although inside she was seething inside. She slammed the door and began pacing, "I never wanted to see them again Luke!"

Lucas brought her into his arms and comforted her as she rested her forehead on his pecs. "Why do they want a relationship with me after screwing me over so bad? Does a working relationship equal a relationship?"

"Yes…"

"Then why?! They both purposely screwed me over and hurt me so bad! Why are they seeking me out?! It makes no sense!"

"They regret losing you. They're desperate to have something with you…" he supplied, still holding her to him.

Brooke shook her head, "I'm done talking about them." Her hazel green eyes made contact with his in sadness as she asked, "Make me forget?"

Lucas smiled and said, "I'll do my best…"

He then pressed her against the wall and gave her a passionate and commanding kiss but then tapers into something slower and more sensual, the kind that left her breathless and wanting more.

He undressed her slowly and carried her to their bed saying, "Just relax baby…"

Her eyes closed as his lips closed over one aching peak, his tongue flicking it then suckling her again. She gasped when he did the other, licking, nipping and suckling her. She arched into his mouth, wanting more. He continued kissing down her bare body, down her sensitive her hip to her pelvis, sending hot arousal through her body.

"Oh God Luke…" she moaned as he came to her heavily aroused pussy, her juices flowing like a river. He teasingly licked her folds, tasting the thick sweetness of her arousal, feeling her tremble in response. He began licking her in earnest, sucking the folds into his mouth only stopping to tongue the hard nub above her entrance.

She gasped desperately, feeling breathless as she writhed under the onslaught of his mouth as he flicked, licked, sucked and nibbled on her clit. Unable to help herself she pressed his head closer, so close she could taste it. Lucas then thrust two fingers inside her moist pussy; hot and slick with her own juices as well as his saliva.

"Ohhh... yesss!" she cried as he set a rhythm at the same time as tonguing and suckling her clit. Brooke eyes rolled closed as the pleasure accumulated within her until she was about to burst with it.

Brooke was hot and tingling with unadulterated bliss and felt like she would burn alive from all this pleasure that was going through her. Then it happened. She cried out his name repeatedly, and was lost in blinding ecstasy, caught in the keen tide of sensations as her body bucked uncontrollably, reaching the ultimate peak in powerful hot spasms of pleasure.

Lucas moaned in pleasure as he drank her sweet nectar, trying to lick up every last drop, all the while increasing her pleasure. She writhed against his mouth as another intense climax shook her and he didn't relinquish his assault on her body; his hand plucking at her nipple while his other hand and mouth continued to bring her pleasure.

Brooke finally begged him to cease and Lucas, who had been achingly hard for the past hour stripped out of his clothes. Before she could regain her senses Lucas entered her, capturing her mouth in a brazen kiss. He filled her up to the hilt, her tight saturated walls contracting against his cock deliciously. He then gently, slowly moved inside her, creating a mind-blowing rhythm. She moaned softly as she rocked with him in perfect rhythm. Lucas groaned gutterally as he felt her scratching the muscles of his back, and flinching at the touch of her fingertips running down his spine. He kissed her again then murmured, "Brooke…oh God I love you."

Before either knew Lucas was fucking her into submission. Brooke gently bit down on his shoulder and gripped the pure white sheets and tried to remain as quiet as possible.

As he felt her pussy tighten his smirk widened. He brought his lips to her ear ordering her to cum. Brooke whimpered as he began to nibble on her neck begging her to scream for him.

She happily obliged him a moment later as she closed her eyes and threw her head back screaming out his name. Feeling and hearing her cum on his cock caused him to groan one last time before crying out her name and finding his own completion.

"Damn I feel so weak…" She panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Feel any better?" He asked as he rolled to his back while bringing her to his side.

"Much…" she said with a sigh.

Awhile later Brooke was still laying in his arms, her head resting on his solid chest. She sighed then spoke what was plaguing her mind, "I don't know what they expect of me...they took my dream and now that I'm happy again and crafting a new dream they come back and try to make amends?"

"It's a possibility that they need you more than they thought they would." He murmured, feeling the drowsiness creep up on him.

"Figures... they're running out of ideas so she needs her brilliant daughter to save the day...a consultant—a consultant!"

Lucas looked down at her and asked, "Are you considering taking it?"

"I want to say hell no. But a part of me misses creating products that makes people happy. And my mother knows it and she's trying to exploit it to get whatever she wants. I refuse to play her games."

"So you're undecided…"

Brooke kissed his lips and smiled softly, "No, I'm decided. They can go to hell."


	11. chapter 11

I'm sorry for offending anyone due to my last chapter I didn't mean to trigger anyone it was not my intention. I saw Chad's recent role in Star and was inspired by it because I will admit I found it very hot but that lifestyle isn't for everyone. Anyway please keep reading and should I do so in the future just skip past it. Btw thanks to everyone who left positive feedback you have no idea how much I love to hear that from you and for the guests please get an account so that I can answer y'all questions as well as chat.

PS: I have no idea about publishing books so just please go with it. And I'm so sorry in advance.

-x-

It's been a few months since they returned to Tree Hill from Italy. Autumn was in full swing, the changing of leaves from green to brown, red and gold,the chillier weather made the residents of North Carolina break out their jackets and jeans due to the cold weather. Within a week it dropped from 74 degrees to a cool 60 degrees.

Lucas removed his black leather jacket and placed it on the back of his chair since it was very warm inside. Brooke following suit placed her black peacoat and tasteful leather purse on the back of her chair and began to wait anxiously at a diner in Charlotte for their publicist Clay Evans and Lindsay to show up after being told that they needed to speak with them about their joint project. Before publishing their book together Brooke had decided to use a pseudonym for her last name, to completely distance herself from her former success.

"Are you nervous?"

"Are you?"

Lucas chuckled and admitted, "I am. So nervous."

Brooke smiled and took his hand in here then said, "So am I…but you know what… I overheard someone say once that you're always one decision away from a totally different life...and it's a hundred percent true. It's okay for us to be nervous...things are going to be amazing and new."

"In other words change is good."

"Change can be good. Yes." Brooke stroked his hand lovingly, "We both have to be positive."

"I love you, you know."

"I do know and I'll never get tired of hearing it."

Just as they were about to kiss someone pulled out a chair at their table, the sound of the chair scraping along the floor interrupting the moment. "Sorry we're late...the traffic was murder." Clay said after he pulled out the chair for Lindsay.

"Were you waiting long?" Lindsay asked, a truly repented expression on her face.

Lucas looked down at his watch and his eyebrows hiked up at the time passed. "Wow I had no idea we were waiting an entire twelve years for you two to show up." he joked then laughed, "I'm totally kidding. We were here for ten minutes before you guys, you're good."

After chuckling at Lucas joke Clay asked, "Have you two ordered yet?"

"Not yet. What's good here?" Brooke asked, perusing the menu.

Lindsay pointed at an item on the menu and showed it to her, "I personally swear by the She-crab Bisque. It's really delicious."

"And the Brunswick stew is to die for." Clay added.

"Okay...I'm a foodie so I may just get both and box one." Brooke chuckled, closing the menu. At Lindsay's look of surprise Brooke explained, "I've always had a very high metabolism."

After the group ordered their drinks and food Clay and Lindsay explained what the next steps were, the release date of their book which was scheduled for next month here in Charlotte, the schedule for the book tour and all the locations they were set up for.

"We're going to do a full tour here in America first and if it goes well for us then we will expand the tour to Europe." Clay explained.

Lucas looked at Brooke then at their publicist and agent and let out a overwhelmed sigh, "Wow...How long are we going to be on tour?"

Lindsay shrugged, "It depends on how well you do in the first few weeks in the prime locations which is here in Charlotte and the New York areas like NYC and Boston."

While they were going over the locations their lunch arrived. Brooke caught Lucas eyes and he could tell how excited she was. He prayed that he could feel the same way about this.

-x-

A month later…

It was like a dream...although Lucas knew he wasn't asleep but if he had been he wasn't sure he'd want to wake up, he thought as he looked around at the packed revenue for their book launch. Brooke, who was speaking with Lindsay at the moment, looked iridescent in that deep red sweetheart neck off the shoulder pleated party dress, her beautiful lips wore the exact same color, her dark auburn hair styled in deep waves that enhanced her beauty even more.

He chuckled as he thought of Brooke who hours earlier had demanded that he wear this grey suit. Lucas had to admit he was glad that he had because everyone else was dressed in evening wear.

Their book had just received a glowing review in the New York times who had gotten a early copy of the book. The review went on about how well their flow worked for the entire work and that it was both light-hearted and sexy in tone. The screeches Brooke let out was deafening and priceless as she read the paper.

That review was most likely responsible for all these bodies here tonight.

A leggy brunette approached him, a saucy smile on her face as she tapped his shoulder. "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Her dark brown eyes seemed to devour him as she said with a smirk as she extended her hand for a handshake, "Yes you are…. I'm Nicki."

He took her hand and shook it firmly and said, "Lucas."

Nicki observed him again and stated, "Yeah... you definitely look like a Lucas…so are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah I'm just taking it all in."

That intrigued her. "Really? First time attending something like this?"

"You could say that…" he said before snagging a flute of champagne from a serving tray passing by.

Nicki tossed her chocolate tresses flirtatiously, "I love events like this. I think they're supposed to do a reading tonight."

Lucas nodded, "Yep that's what's on the program. And then signing after."

"Do you know the authors?"

He nodded before sipping on his champagne, "Yes very well. In fact I'm dating one of them."

She shook her head, "I should have known that you were gay. A man well groomed as you are always have to be gay."

Lucas gave her a startled glance, "I'm not gay! I'm nowhere near gay—not that there's anything wrong with being homosexual—I'm just not—"

Nicki laughed, her lips curving into a Cheshire like smile, "I think that the man protesteth too much."

"My girlfriend is over there." He said pointing over to Brooke who was now mingling with Peyton and Haley.

"Which one? The blonde stick, the shorty or the dimples?"

"The dimples. The blonde "stick" is one of my best friends and the shorty who would kill you if you said that to her face is my sister in law."

"Not dispelling my theory at all by the way."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Why are you still here then?"

Nicki leaned against the bar and admitted shamelessly, "Because you're fun to talk to and you're very easy to bait."

"Lucas! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Clay said as he dragged Lucas from the bar, "It's time to do the excerpt reading. Brooke's already in place. C'mon."

"I'll see you around Lucas!" Nicki said loudly, a predatory smile on her face. It was too bad that Lucas gaze was drawn to Brooke, otherwise he would have seen the trouble written on her face.

-x-

Lucas and Brooke became celebrities in the literature world practically overnight. Ever since they were on Oprah's book club list and had been interviewed by the network owner herself. They had appearances all over America and were now heading towards the European tour. Every appearance the couple made, Nicki was there. Sometimes staying in the shadows observing and other times interacting with Lucas who had begun to see the brunette as a friend as well as a fan. So much so that the two exchange numbers.

Brooke however didn't know Nicki existed, she was much too busy selling their book at the events and talking with fans, librarians, bookstore owners, autographing each copy in front of her. It's been almost six months worth of touring and she was exhausted. All she knew was that she wanted a break and to spend some much needed quality time with her Lucas, who always passed out as soon as their bodies hit the mattress in their hotel room for the night. And in the morning the hamster wheel began once again.

What Brooke didn't know was that in the middle of the night Lucas would wake up to a text from Nicki and would text her back and forth until Nicki went to bed. He kind of felt guilty about talking to her behind Brooke's back but it was nice to talk to someone who didn't speak about their book all the time or how busy their schedule was. It was nice to have a decent conversation about the mundane things.

He tried to tell himself that he had nothing to feel guilty of, that it was just friendship between them but it didn't abate. Not in the least.

By the time they made their first appearance in the European circuit which happened to be in London, where Nicki had gone to on vacation, Brooke finally spotted Lucas talking with her, watching the exchange with narrowed eyes and a suspicious heart. She didn't like the familiar way the mystery woman touched his shoulder as they laughed about something, or the predatory way her eyes looked at him while he was looking elsewhere.

Nicki who knew Brooke was watching, grabbed Lucas hand and said, "Come on…let's get a drink. You look like you could use one."

Lucas who lost sight of Brooke said, "I can't just leave Nic, I'm in the last leg of—"

"All work and no play makes Lucas a dull boy! Besides your companion looks as if she can handle a crowd all by her lonesome. And people are leaving..."

Even though he knew it was very unprofessional to leave like this but his mind was already making excuses to why this was okay and that Brooke would understand.

-x-

A few days later Brooke arrived at the hotel room, tossing her purse here, kicking off her stilettos there, and unbinding her hair from it's elegant updo. Once again Lucas had decided to disappear at the last stretch of the meet and greet and she of course made excuses as she had the last few times, that he wasn't feeling well and that he felt a bit overwhelmed and would give the disgruntled fan a pre-autographed book mark with his and her signature on it. And once again he had not beaten her to their room. To say she was pissed was a huge understatement. In fact it was the understatement of the year—if not the century!

They were supposed to be doing this together, enjoying their success together but this was not as fun for her as she thought it would be. The constant smiling, and hand shaking was tiring. And add to that his sudden disappearances.

For once she was not dead tired. Instead she was wide awake and was waiting in the dark, on the loveseat for her lover and business partner to show his face.

It wasn't until three o'clock in the morning that she heard the door open. Her jaw set on edge she sat up primly, her entire body rigid with tension as he crept inside, trying not to make much noise.

"Where have you been?"

Lucas placed a hand over his racing heart and yelled, "Oh shit! Brooke! What are you doing sitting in the dark?!"

She flashed him a taut smile in greeting, letting him know without a doubt that she was not happy. "It's three in the morning Lucas. You left the meet and greet at eleven and I got here by twelve—thinking that my boyfriend would beat me home this time. But silly me….here you are creeping in at three a.m!!!!"

"I had some drinks with a friend." he said a bit guiltily, "It's no big deal."

"A friend?"

"Yes a friend."

"Funny I thought I met everyone in your life. Have I met this person?"

Lucas hung his head and shook it, "No you haven't."

Brooke stood to her feet and yelled, "It's that woman isn't it?"

"What woman?"

"Do not insult my intelligence by playing dumb with me! You know exactly who I'm talking about! The woman that has been at every event we had since we began this tour!!!"

After Lucas had disappeared again with the mystery woman Brooke had asked Clay if he had seen her before. Clay answered that she had shown up to every gathering they hosted.

"Are you having an affair with her Lucas?!" She demanded, tears in her eyes.

Lucas looked at her with bewilderment and demanded, "Brooke how can you ask me that?"

"Are you kidding me?! You're walking in here at three a.m and you dare ask me that? And don't change the subject! Answer me right now—are you having an affair with her?!!"

"No. Nicki and I—we only talk. That's it. We're really just friends."

Brooke shook her head, "I'll say this one time...do not play me for a fool—"

Lucas, who had been slowly approaching her, finally reached her and said gently, "I'm not! Brooke I love you—"

"You sure as hell have a wonderful way of showing it! Disappearing for hours on end with a slut—"

"She's not a slut—"

"I'm not finished!" She snapped angrily, her hazel-green eyes shooting fiery darts through him. "You left me to deal with your fans for three nights in a row! I had to see their disappointed faces when they asked where you were and I had to make up a bullshit lie because you wanted to hang out with some groupie skank!"

She began poking his chest angrily as she continued, "And to top it off—we haven't had sex in three weeks! You haven't touched me in so long I practically forgotten what it felt like! And you want me to believe that nothing is going on between you and this woman?! Please!"

Lucas winced then admitted, "Okay...I admit with everything combined it does look bad—"

Her eyebrow hiked up at that, "Bad?!"

"But I swear I'm not cheating on you. At all. I'm not in any way attracted to her. I only see her as a friend. That's all! Why can't you trust me?"

Brooke shook her head, tears running down her face. "I wish I could believe you...but I don't. And the reason that I don't trust you is because you weren't honest with me to begin with."

"Brooke—"

She hastily wiped her tears and with her raspy voice filled with pain she said, "You can not have love without trust... I'm sorry but it's over. And I'm definitely leaving the tour. It's your turn to deal with their disappointed faces!"

Brooke then walked away from him to gather her bags, which haven't been unpacked yet due to their new on-the-go lifestyle.

"Brooke—wait! Don't do this!" he begged, his hand grasping her wrist to halt her, but she pulled her hand away roughly and continued walking. "Brooke! Please wait a sec—"

She looked at him and said, "No. I'm done waiting for you...Lucas this was supposed to be about you and me. Doing this tour together and setting the world on fire with our words—not having rendezvous with other women!" she said as she made her way to the door. "And the worst thing is...you didn't stop to consider how I would feel about it!"

"I get that you're upset—"

Brooke exhaled then said calmly, "No! I'm passed upset! And before you even think to say it—no I don't want to talk this through."

Lucas gave him a pleading look, "Brooke come on—don't leave!"

She looked at him sadly then she kissed his stubbled cheek. "Goodbye. Don't follow me!"

Lucas watched her walk toward the door, shock tying up his tongue. Once the shock wore off he stuttered, "Goodbye—wait a minute—BROOKE—" She was already out the door shutting it quickly behind her.

Lucas hurried after her, running to catch up with her long strides to the elevator. "Stop! Please—"

"What part of 'don't follow me' don't you understand?" She said breathlessly as she sped up her strides.

"We can talk about this!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and hurried to the elevator, dragging her luggage along. "There's nothing to say except goodbye."

"You can't leave me—"

"Watch me! You had no problem leaving me high and dry."

"Yes I'm wrong I know! But please—don't leave—"

Brooke halted at the elevator and pinched the bridge of her nose,"I'm exhausted! This isn't what I thought it would be and you—I'm just very disappointed."

Lucas watched her get into the elevator and tried to speak but had only uttered, "I'm sorry—"

She faced him with an emotionless expression and quipped, "You know you should consider staying away from things that will make you sorry."

Before he could say anything else the elevator doors closed in his face.

-x-

After a near fourteen hour flight back as well as a thirty minute drive Brooke was more than ready to collapse in her own bed. She exited the Uber and sighed, glad to be back home. Just as she was digging out her keys her door swings open. "Brooke!"

"What are you doing home so early?!" Rachel asked as Brooke brought in her luggage into her house.

"I don't want to talk about it and I will appreciate it if you could leave me alone for awhile." she said as she left her luggage by the door and climbed the stairs in complete control exhaustion.

Brooke flopped on her bed and went to sleep. And was haunted by Lucas's face, replaying their last argument, the hurt bleeding through her dream. Tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes as she saw that woman—Nicki—draped over him with a triumphant look on her face, the pain grew as she imagined his lips sucking on her neck.

Suddenly nauseous she rushed from her bed to her bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach in painful retches. After she was done she began quietly sobbing over the toilet, too weak to get up.

It was like that for a few days, she stayed in her room in the dark, staring at the ceilings or over to Lucas's house and the ache would constantly be present. She missed him but all she could picture was him with that…

Brooke sighed and felt the nausea rise up once more, but considering that she hadn't eaten anything it came up as dry heaves. As she was kneeling over the toilet Rachel burst in and said, "Okay I have been patient... I tried giving you your space like you wanted—waiting for you to get out of this room and talk or eat or something but you're crying all hours of the night and throwing up almost as much! What is going on with you?! And why isn't Lucas back too?"

Brooke sniffles and gave her friend a tired look, "I can care less about Lucas or what he's doing!"

"That's a lie. You're crazy about him and he's crazy about you—"

Brooke slumped against the tub and admitted, "He's cheating on me!"

"What? Are you sure?"

She found that the words were pouring out of her mouth before she could check them, the pain easing a little as she felt her friend comfort her. Brooke shook her head, "He says that nothing happened between them but how can I be sure?!"

"What an idiot... honestly I don't understand men! At all!" Rachel said as she continued hugging her best friend.

"I don't know why but I wanna believe him. I want to believe that he wouldn't do that to me."

Rachel nodded, "But it's hard to ignore that he abandoned you at three events to deal with his part of the whole shebang."

"Exactly! And add to that we haven't had sex in three weeks. That's the longest we've ever gone without since we started!"

Rachel looked at her depression ridden friend and said, "Yeah but you were on a super tight schedule right? I mean where would you find the time?"

"Before this whole tour thing we would find time. I don't know... I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that it felt like I was by myself out there, dealing with a crowd of fans that loved our work. I'm constantly exhausted...and not to mention that I have been so nauseous lately."

"When did the nausea start?"

"It wasn't that bad before but it started in our last stop in the US. In San Francisco I believe."

"Which was?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know...two weeks ago. I had food poisoning."

Rachel eyebrows furrowed, "You went to the hospital for it?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I hate to break it to you but food poisoning doesn't last this long Brookie."

Brooke stood up and felt the room spinning, vertigo hitting her. "Are you suggesting that I—"

"You're throwing up constantly, emotional, exhausted…" she pointed out, "Something's going on."

Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "I just broke up with my boyfriend, got back from a eight month long tour—"

Rachel sighed and shrugged, "I'm just saying!"

"No that's impossible—ever since we had that scare that one time we were always careful!"

"There was a scare?! When did this go down?!"

"When we first started sleeping together. I took a Plan B the next day. That's besides the point! I am not pregnant!"

Rachel pulled out the First Response pregnancy test from her back pocket and said, "Won't know until we find out."

Brooke laughed so hard and said, "Only you would pull out a pregnancy test out of nowhere."

Her redhead friend began to fidget and admitted, "Well I had my own slip up and I took one earlier. It was positive."

"You're pregnant?"

"Seems so. And to be honest I am freaking out about it but I think I want to keep it."

"Do you think Owen will be happy about it?"

"I don't know…" she said while brushing the unbidden tears from her brown eyes. "Back to you... please take it. Just as a joke."

Brooke sighed, "You're lucky that I have to pee."

Brooke then forced Rachel out of the bathroom and eyed the unused stick with apprehension. What if she was pregnant? How could she bear to face him after their fall out?

"You're thinking too much about this... just take it and see." She said softly to herself. Taking a breath she pulled off her panties and peed on the strip and sat it down on the bathroom counter.

Just as she was washing her hands Brooke heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Did you take it yet?" Rachel called through the door.

"I'm waiting for the results now. Now leave me alone!"

"Okay okay... I'm going downstairs to order a pizza...you want any?"

Brooke who hadn't eaten anything in days felt her stomach rumble with hunger. "Yeah that actually sounds really good. I'll be right down."

"Good. Be sure to tell me what the results are!"

"Just go order the pizza already!"

Brooke paced back and forth nervously. Brooke was almost afraid to pick up the test. Shaking her head she snatched the thing from the counter and muttered, "I honestly don't know what I have to be nervous about, considering that there's absolutely no possible way that I am…."

Pregnant.

Brooke began blinking rapidly as if to change the results of the test to one she desired.

Of all the times to be pregnant… "I can't believe this... I can't believe this. Oh God! Why now! You're really laughing at me up there aren't You?!" She said as she glared up at the ceiling.

"Brookie? Pizza's here!"

Brooke washed her hands and face then shouted, "I'm coming after a shower! Don't eat it all fat ass!"

"Shut up your ass is way fatter than mine! I'll see you downstairs!"

After a very thorough shower and brushing her teeth, Brooke changed into her red couture sweatsuit and slippers then messily tied up her hair. She then made her way downstairs saying, "It's official... I have a bun in the...oven." she trailed off at the sight of a ragged Lucas Scott. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come after me—"

For a long moment he didn't say a word, instead his eyes were devouring her where she stood, poised at the bottom of the stairs. "I miss you."

"So what? You think that's supposed to fix this?"

Lucas shook his head, "No. I just really missed you."

"Really? Then why did it take you so long to get back to me?" she asked, crossing her arms defensively.

He blinked and said, "I thought you needed space to think and calm down. If I had any idea that you wanted me to come sooner I would have been on the first flight out!"

"Who said that I wanted that?"

"Brooke...I'm sorry. Nothing happened between Nicki and I. In fact right after you quit the tour I terminated my friendship with her."

"If nothing happened then why are you apologizing?"

Lucas took two long steps to get to her. "I'm sorry for taking you for granted. I'm sorry for my unprofessional behavior as well as my stupid arrogance to think that you would automatically understand what I was doing and thinking. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to say that to you."

Brooke tried to avoid his beautiful blue eyes, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. "I'm sorry Brooke. I'm so so sorry. I love you. So much. I never want to hurt you again nor do I want to lose you. Please look at me?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Please Brooke, look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm wasting your time. And if you can't then tell me that you forgive me for risking something so wonderful with you over something that doesn't mean what you mean to me."

"I saw you in my head... you were in her arms. She had you—"

Lucas looked crushed by her confession, "Baby we weren't ever alone together—it was always somewhere crowded, I'm not saying that U wasn't wrong but I never touched her. You're the only woman I want. The only woman I have ever needed."

"But you lied to me. You kept her a secret from me. Why would you do that if nothing truly happened?"

Lucas sighed and started pacing, "Stupidity? I don't know. Maybe deep down I knew that you wouldn't be okay with it. I was lying to myself as much as I was lying to you. But I thought I needed someone to talk to. We were both so busy for so long that we didn't have time to be just us. And the thing is...We only talked about you. And I suppose she had always wanted me and was trying to sway me to spending time with her and not to take your absence as hard as I was. And for a day or so I listened. I pretend that I didn't care, but in truth it made me miss you more."

"What about the tour?"

"As far as everyone else knows we had a great time touring but we needed to take some time for us." He then smirked, "And to be honest without you all of it didn't mean a thing. I missed you at my side. In fact...I want you at my side forever..." Lucas then knelt down to one knee and dug into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small velvet box, "Brooke Davis... will you please marry me?"

"What?"

Lucas opened the box and revealed a stunning 14 karat white gold diamond pave sunburst engagement ring. "I miss you ... I need you ... More and more ... each day ... I love you ... more than words ... can ever say. Please marry me Brooke Davis?!"

Brooke looked at him and saw the loving expression in his eyes...those eyes. Eyes that conveyed his very heart, eyes that melted her resolve and she found found herself laughing and smiling as tears of joy ran down her face, her eyes watching him slip the ring on her finger.

"Really? You'll marry me?"

She rushed to hug him and answered softly, "Yeah... I will marry you." Her tone turned stern as she added, "But you better not act that way again!"

"That's a guarantee…" he said before kissing her thoroughly.

Just as she was enjoying having him back in her arms, her stomach began to growled loudly. She blushed as she explained, "I haven't eaten anything yet today."

"Wanna go grab lunch—"

"Actually we were just going to eat some pizza. You wanna join us?"

Lucas smiled, "Of course."

They walked in to the dining room to find Rachel already helping herself to the pie. The redhead looked up and saw the couple then smirked, "You have to be pregnant because there's no way I can keep up with your mood swings."

"Rachel!"

His eyes snapped to Brooke and he asked in a stunned tone, "You're pregnant? 'Bun in the oven…' you're really pregnant?"

Brooke shrugged and smiled awkwardly, "I just found out a few minutes ago. Surprise!"


	12. chapter 12

**_Sorry for the extremely long wait but as you guys know I suffer from severe writers block and it didn't help that I am now experiencing migraines daily. I went to the doctor for it and was perscribed some medication so I'm good to go now. Anyway I pray that this was well worth the wait and I pray that I won't be this blocked again. Love you guys and thanks for your patience._** -x-

Brooke couldn't believe it. She stared down at the stunning ring on her finger and smiled genuinely, the happiness surrounding her so unfamiliar but nonetheless magical. It wasn't until they were laying in bed that she began thinking about his strange behavior over the past couple of months. How he allowed another person into their bubble. And the more she thought about it, the more her happiness dimmed and anger took its place.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours huh?"

Brooke shook her head, "I'm just thinking about you and this girl—"

Lucas dropped his head for a brief second then stated sincerely, "She's nothing you have to worry about. I love you."

Brooke looked at him, her dark brow raised. "I really wish I could believe that."

Lucas grasped her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand, "You should. And I'm so damn sorry that I made you doubt me. Doubt us. But understand this Brooke and never forget that…You are the smile on my face, you're my stars and my moon, you're my sunny days, you're my favorite tune. You are Ms. too damn good for me. And I know that I messed up and it will take a long time to heal that mistrust I placed here," he said solemnly, his eyes directly on hers, placing his left hand over her heart, "but I will spend the rest of my life proving that you made the right decision for giving us another chance."

She cracked a small insecure smile as her eyes filled up with tears and said, "You'd better."

"I will. I give you my word." Brooke gave him a look that made him wince and say, "Okay no lies nor secrets. I'm in this fully. You can do whatever you want with me if I break my word to you."

Brooke nodded, "That sounds fair."

He then sighed and smiled, "So I've been thinking…"

"Of what?"

"You know," he said with a shrug, his blue eyes lit with excitement, "of some baby names…and what he or she would look like…" he then began tearing up, "and to be honest I've been thinking a lot about whether or not I can be a good father to him."

"Really?" Brooke smiled, liking the way her new fiance looked in that moment, as if he were spellbound by her belly. "Him huh? You decided it was a boy?"

He smiled brighter as he rubbed her stomach then said, "Well…I'm not sure how I know but I think it's going to be a boy."

"So…what would 'his' name be?" Brooke asked, sitting up a little more.

"Beckett…" Lucas said softly, still rubbing her stomach affectionately. "Or Logan…"

That infamous brow lifted again as she asked with a teasing grin. "And if it's a girl?"

Lucas tapped his chin as he considered the question as well as the names running through his head. "Maisie, Helga, Bobbi-Jean, Prudence…I think MacKenzie's good too ."

She pursed her lips together and then replied, "I like Maisie. It's cute. And MacKenzie would be good. The rest you're going to have to do some real convincing because they are horrible." she said with a laugh.

He crawled over her, making her lie on her back as he hovered over her, "I'm up to that challenge."

Brooke couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face as she taunted, "Oh really? You're going to have your work cut out for ya."

He began kissing along her neck as she giggled, her pulse racing as each kiss went lower and lower. Brooke licked the shell of his ear as he kissed her shoulder, knowing that drove him crazy. But that seduction technique backfired for some unknown reason. It was her that was feeling the heat building between her thighs, throbbing almost insistently.

"Brooke...we said we would hold off." Lucas said even though he continued kissing the soft skin of her chest.

She moaned as his lips brushed gently over her sensitive spot, "I know...but we haven't been intimate in a while and I miss it. I miss you."

"And Lord knows I want to do more…but we should stop and talk."

"I know but I need you. Make love to me. I've missed you so much." Brooke kissed him passionately, her hands moving over his clothed body greedily, "I love you…make love to me right now."

"You sure you want to? We still have a lot to talk about—"

Brooke nodded, her body filled with heated desire. "Yes. I'm sure. Make Love to me. Again and again and again!"

Lucas groaned and took her mouth in a desperately passion kiss, his body more than willing to fulfill her wishes. He kept kissing her, leaving her breathless while turning her on even more. This wasn't regular desire either. No her body was on literal fire for this man, aching on ways she never thought she could reach. She sighed as he nibbled lower along her breast, her eyes rolled closed in pleasure.

Lucas took her mouth in an another urgent kiss, his tongue tasting her thoroughly, his mind only on her. They parted only to undress each other, both eager to feel the others bare skin against theirs. Clothes tossed haphazardly around the room, shirts landing on the dresser on the south side of the room, pants and underwear sent into another direction.

She bit her lip as his mouth went back on a journey along her body, trailing along her curves slowly, the heated sensations running through her like honey, thick and heady.

"Just relax…" he said with a wink, parting her thighs slowly, teasingly.

Brooke's heart practically beat out of her chest as his mouth left a lingering loving kiss on her pelvic bone, tracing it with his tongue.

"Lucas... Don't tease me like this…" she said with a needy moan, her body more than primed for him.

"I love teasing you like this…" he said, his blue eyes locking on hers with predatory intent.

Brooke peered back at him as she whimpered a desperate, "Please…"

Lucas smiled and lowered his head. Brooke quivered and cried out his name like a prayer when he tongued her clit, the feverous sensation racing up her spine as he suckled her, tonguing the little bud, nibbling on it as he thrust two thick fingers inside her pussy, taking her up to the peak; ecstasy sending her mind and body soaring as an intense orgasm crashed over her, making her quake with the incredible sensation.

She moaned moments later, arching into his body as he settled between her thighs.

Lucas looked her in her eyes with pure honest emotion as he whispered, "I love you Brooke Davis…"

"I love you toooo, ahhhh yes!" She hissed as he slowly penetrated her, easing in, filling her to the brim. She cried out as he began moving slowly, setting every nerve aflame in the process.

"Oh God, yesssss!" she moaned as he took her nipple in his mouth and suckled it as if he were starving for her. She hissed with pained pleasure due to the sensitivity of it and rubbed his head, not wanting it to end. "I love you so damn much—oh God!"

Lucas angled his hips slightly as his huge cock went even further inside her, his slow pace easing into a mild pace. He groaned, savoring the way she sounded moaning, how incredible she smelt, how tight, hot and sweet she felt around his cock.

Brooke's eyes met his as their bodies became slick with sweat, connecting in that way as well. The naked emotion she found in his gaze made her tear up, the raw love and desire in them made her heart speed more than it was already. Which was sexier than anything she ever witnessed.

Brooke had never been this in tune with anyone before and it was almost laughable that she honestly thought she had. Lucas slowed once more, kissing her thoroughly, grinding into her, stimulating her clit purposely.

Blinding pleasure built inside her as he hit her sweet spot, increasing her euphoria as he increased his movements, thrusting madly inside her. Sweat began stinging her eyes as another climax crept on her, this time he went right over the edge with her, filling her with his hot essence.

Lucas exited her body and laid beside her, bringing her close to him. His cheek resting on her head. "Every minute I spend with you is like being in heaven and looking in an angel's eyes. I hate that I forgot that for a moment."

Brooke began to cry, feeling as if she were having a million emotions for that one comment.

"Baby... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry…"

She met his eyes and said through a sob, "You don't get it...we just had the most powerful and emotional sex I ever experienced in my life and you mention that!"

Lucas eyes widened, "Brooke I'm sorry—"

"Stop saying that you're sorry! I just want you to shut up and lie there and holding me! Is that too hard to understand?" she yelled before sniffling, feeling agitated now.

"Consider it done. Come here." He said as he brought her closer after she had put a little space between them. He held her until she stopped crying and fell asleep on his chest.

-x-

Brooke had scheduled her first check-up as a pregnant person a few days after Lucas came back which was a week ago and was now waiting to be called on. During that time it was like being on a honeymoon, they barely left her house, spending as much time together and talking out their issues which oddly enough always led to sex.

Her leg tapped nervously as she watched the clock, her hand holding Lucas's in a death grip.

"It's gonna be okay. Relax." Lucas said against her hair as he kissed her head reassuringly.

"I can't help it! I'm so nervous."

He sent her a lopsided grin as he said, "I couldn't tell."

She looked at him then said calmly, "Shut up." her eyes diverted back to the clock on the wall.

"Scott?" The nurse called at the door, looking around for the couple.

Brooke rose to her feet gracefully and walked to the nurse while Lucas trailed behind her. After getting weighed in and checking her blood pressure the nurse led them to the back room.

"I'm going to need a urine sample. Go in this cup and fill it to this line here." Nurse Claire told her, showing her where to stop at. "And once you're done put the sample in the box. And when you're back in the room we would need you to undress and put on the gown. Then the doctor will be right with you."

Brooke nodded and went into the restroom and did as asked. When she was finished she washed her hands as well as rinsed off the cup. Lucas was looking at the fetus chart as Brooke took off her dress and panties and murmured, "I can't wait to see how far along you are."

She laid on the bed and replied, "I have to be at least four weeks…" she trailed off as soon as she spotted the OBGYN walk into the room.

"Hello I'm Doctor Williams. How are you feeling today Ms. Scott?"

"You can call me Brooke. And this is my fiance Lucas." She said with a bright yet nervous smile.

Lucas shook his hand firmly and said, "Nice to meet you Dr. Williams."

"Likewise. Okay according to the date of your last period you are five weeks along but we gonna use the Doppler to make sure. Okay?" he said as he set up the equipment.

"Okay…" she said faintly, her eyes on the screen.

Dr. Williams put her legs in the stirrups and began the process of inserting the wand inside her. Their eyes turned to the screen as it showed an image of a small grainy form. "You are most definitely pregnant young lady."

Lucas and Brooke laughed together, both overwhelmed with joy of seeing their little angel on screen.

"Do you see that Luke?" Brooke asked as tears sprung to her eyes.

Lucas kissed her forehead,his eyes attached to that screen that displayed their baby. "Yeah I see him."

"You're at six weeks. As you can see your little one's face is taking shape this week, with her cheeks, chin and jaws beginning to form."

"It's a girl? You can tell this early?" Lucas asked, unable to believe this was all happening.

Dr. Williams shook his head as he looked at the young man, "No it's too soon to tell. It's a habit of mine to call the fetus a 'her'. Forgive me..." the doctor then turned back towards the screen and said, "Baby's heart Is beating!

Your baby's heart has started to beat sometime between week 5 and now. You will even be able to see the tell-tale thump-thump on an ultrasound next week."

"This is really cool." Lucas whispered, his attention solely on the screen and hearing what the doctor said.

"As you can see you baby is in the fetal position. It's not called the fetal position for nothing: Your baby-to-be, who looks like a tiny tadpole complete with teeny "tail," is curled up with her—excuse me—its legs tucked into its torso. No plans to move soon!"

"Any questions?"

"Yeah just one…. what's that on the side of his head?" Brooke asked as she studied the image.

"The folds of tissue in the prominent bump on top—the head— are developing into your baby's jaw, cheeks and chin, which will eventually become one adorable face. And are those little indentations on both sides of the head the sweet dimples you always hoped your baby would inherit from your mom's side of the family? No, they're ear canals in the making. Small dots on the face will form the eyes and button nose in a few weeks. Also taking shape this week: the kidneys, liver and lungs, along with its little heart, which is now beating about 110 times a minute and getting faster every day. Does that answer your question?"

Brooke unknowingly began stroking her flat stomach as she answered, "Yes. It does. Thank you."

"Okay good. Congratulations and I will see you next week. Stacy will get you all straightened out."

Brooke and Lucas thanked him before he exited the room, still on cloud nine. Brooke redressed and the couple went towards the front and scheduled another appointment for the next week and was prescribed prenatal vitamins.

Brooke was completely overjoyed. Not only was her baby the cutest little thing she ever saw but she was definitely not having any twins. Which wouldn't have been a bad thing but was definitely something she had worried about anyway.

By the time they left the doctor's office they were both starving so naturally Lucas drove to Karen's cafe.

"Well hello you two!" She said with a pleased smile that instantly turned into a stern frown, "I haven't seen you for three weeks young lady where have you been?"

"I-I-I've been very busy lately."

Karen then smiled, seeming to accept her lame excuse. She hugged her warmly then said, "It's good to see you my darling girl. Go on and sit down and tell me everything."

"O-Okay…" Brooke said before making a beeline for their usual table.

Karen looked at Lucas and raised her eyebrows, "Anything I should know? A woman doesn't distance herself just for work."

Lucas looked at Brooke as she set her purse next to her and looked over the menu. "Other than me being a callous idiot, no."

Karen placed her hands on "What did you do?"

"A lot of things that I shouldn't have. I wasn't unfaithful or anything but I had gotten close to someone while we were on tour. We were friends and that was it. But I lied to her about her and blew off certain events." He shook his head, "It's a miracle that she forgave me."

Karen shook her head then popped his, "How could you be so stupid? That's a sweet girl who had already been through enough—"

"I know ma—"

Karen's dark eyes snapped to his as she said sternly, "Don't interrupt me!"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're very lucky to have her, you know. She's witty and beautiful. Everyone thinks she's hilariously funny. And the most important part: she loves you and makes you happier than I ever hoped to see you! What were you thinking of?"

Lucas sighed, "I don't know…"

Karen sighed then said, "Despite all of that….my loyalty is to you. So I have to ask. Are you sure she's the one that you want to be with?"

"After almost losing her—yes I'm very sure that she's the one. Not just the one for right now but _THE ONE_."

"Well treat her with respect. I raised you better than that. And also it looks like someone is poaching on your territory."

-x-

"I don't know if I should have the new Manicotti Italian casserole or the Chilli con carne?" She said as she heard someone walk up.

"Always go Italian."

Brooke's eyes snapped to her ex and immediately rolled them afterwards. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Julian sat down across from her and answered, "You know very well why I'm here. I'm not giving up on us—"

"Oh my God it's been _months_ since Tuscany! Are you kidding me?!" she hissed, her emotions taking the conversation to another level.

"No I'm not kidding you. We were good together—"

"Until we weren't! You made sure of that." Brooke shook her head, "You're the one who broke my heart, you're the reason my world fell apart, you're the one who made me cry, and yet you want me to feel sorry for you and take you back. No dice!"

"Brooke, please I need to fix this. We shouldn't have ended at all—"

Brooke shook her head, her anger rising and rising. "Yes...we should have. Without us ending I wouldn't have found the happiness that I have now."

"Brooke... you barely know that clown! What we had was something great. I don't want to lose that forever."

"You know what, yes I do know him and he knows me. Better than you ever have. Julian he's given me passion that I never had before—I'm not just talking about sex either. We actually talk about anything and everything under the sun, we have the same heart and that's more than I ever had with you." She took a deep breath and said, "It's not like I never loved you Julian because I did. You and I have run its course."

Julian shook his head and passed her a folder, "No, you really don't."

"What is this?!" She demanded, her eyes now on the grey folder that he hastily slid across the table.

"I just thought you should know what your boy toy was up to."

Brooke tried to calm her heart rate as she opened the folder. She shook her head as she looked over the photos of Lucas laughing with Nicki, their demeanor both engaging and flirtatious. Another of Lucas leaning ever so close to whisper something in her ear. The images hurt her and deepened her insecurities but she refused to show her ex that his ploy worked. "How did you get this?"

"I know a guy. Is this a man that you really want to build a life with? Someone who keeps things from you?" he asked as he jabbed the folder with his finger.

Her eyes narrowed on him as she said on a sarcastic manner, "You're one to talk about that." She then shoved the photos back to him and stated clearly, "And for your information there are no secrets between us. I know about Nicki. I know absolutely nothing happened with her. And I know that you are wasting your time. Now if you excuse me…. I would like to order my lunch and the sight of you sickens my stomach."

"Brooke, you know that I will never give up on us. In fact I may just move here. It's a charming little town—"

Lucas walked over and sat beside her, kissing her lips thoroughly, making her melt in his sudden embrace. "Did I miss anything?"

"Julian here thought to enlighten me on your activities while we were on tour."

Lucas leaned forward and whispered, "I don't want you to stress about this…"

"I'm fine. I told him there are no secrets with us but he doesn't seem to believe me." She cocked her head to the left and then recited the information she had learned from a private investigator along with Lucas's own admission. "Nicki Sprouse, age 26, bartender/dancer at Feisty Joe's strip bar in Buffalo NY. Had a kid at age 15 but gave the little girl up for adoption eleven years ago. Her parents were alcoholics and drug addicts, leaving her to take care of her siblings….have you heard enough information or do you want me to keep going?"

Julian cleared his throat and rose from the table saying, "You know where I stand. I'll see you around Brooke."

Just as he was leaving the cafe Lucas stopped him. Julian looked at him as if he were some hick that was beneath him which made Lucas square his shoulders defensively.

"What's the problem?"

"Look I don't want any trouble. I'm just here to let you know that you shouldn't come around my fiance anymore."

Julian smiled, delighted that he managed to get under the blondes skin. "And why's that? You afraid that she will find out what you're really like and come running back to me?"

It was Lucas's turn to smile, "Not a chance city boy."

"I'm her first love what are you compared to that?" Julian asked as he stared Lucas in the eye.

Lucas refused to budge. Instead he held his ground and smirked saying, "Being someone's first love is great, but being someone's last love is beyond perfect. I'm her last love. That's who I am and who I always will be. Enjoy your flight back to New York."

"You don't deserve her."

Lucas chuckled, "Maybe I don't. But let's be clear—neither do you. You come here in your fancy suit and expensive car thinking that is what impresses her but you don't have a damn clue!"

"You clearly don't know her."

"No. I know her. In every way you never did. Like I said, enjoy your flight."


	13. chapter 13

After a full day of outlining her newest yet at the moment very personal story, Brooke grinned proudly to herself. She had decided to exercise her demons on pen and paper or in her case keyboard and computer screen. She bit her lip and reread what she wrote for any mistakes and once finding none closed her laptop and went to the kitchen for lunch.

She smeared peanut butter along a celery stick and put raisins, and mini marshmallows along the peanut butter. She made a few of the tasty treats and a nice pot of Mac and cheese with shredded Swiss cheese and bacon with bit of sausage mixed in. She then poured herself some apple juice to wash it down. Carrying the plate and cup into the living room, Brooke got comfortable and turned on the television, ready to lose herself to cheesy soap operas and talk shows with a few reality TV shows mixed in between while stuffing her face.

Lucas was busy at the shop at the moment, the girls were off with their men, having a good time on their double date. They of course asked if she wanted to come along but she refused, not wanting to be a third wheel nor did she really want to go anywhere. Which left Brooke alone at home bored to tears, watching mind numbing soaps.

A knock interrupted her from finding out who exactly was behind the reveal of the scandalous affair between a wealthy and very married oil tycoon and his secretary.

Brooke tore her eyes away from the TV and looked at the door with a frown, knowing she had to go to the door but honestly felt so lazy that she considered pretending not to be home. Exhaling she rose from the couch and walked to the door.

"What is it?" she said as soon as she opened the door.

"Good to see you too cranky." Peyton said as she smiled at her. "Can I come in?"

"Uh sure. Come on in."

"I hope that I didn't interrupt anything…" she said, frowning in disgust as she spotted the plate of ants on a log dipped into the Mac and cheese with bacon and sausage.

Brooke shook her head and curled up on the couch, unpausing the show saying, "If you call vegging out on the couch watching TV interrupting someone—then yes you did."

"Sorry...what is that?" Peyton asked, pointing at the concoction.

Brooke looked at the telling plate and shrugged, "Oh this? I saw this on the Food Network. It's delicious. Want som—"

The leggy blonde held up her hand and said humorously, "No offence but no."

Brooke laughed then asked, "What brings you here Peyt."

"Well Karen let me know that you were back in town and I haven't seen you in forever so I decided to drop by…. check on you, you know."

"Or did Lucas send you?" Brooke asked, already knowing the answer.

Peyton blushed then smiled bashfully saying, "Okay you got me but he made me promise to look in. The guy's worried about you…. So how are you?"

"I'm absolutely fine. You can stay here and tell him that face to face when he gets home."

Peyton narrowed her eyes then asked, "Am I missing something here? Trouble in paradise?"

Brooke sighed, "Actually it's the exact opposite... he's just being over protective."

"Yeah he can be like that sometimes about people who he cares about. Trust me I know from experience."

Brooke looked at her then asked, "Please don't remind me."

Peyton's eyes widened as she rushed to say, "Oh God I'm so sorry I didn't mean to—I didn't know that that was a sore spot…"

She exhaled then shook her head, "It's not…usually. I'm sorry. My emotions are going haywire. They're all over the place and it's kinda hard to know what's up or down y'know?"

"Oh? Do you have any idea why?"

Brooke shrugged then smiled, "I got a big clue as to why…I'm pregnant."

The blonde's mouth dropped open at the news and then she started squealing with excitement. "When did this go down?"

"Well I believe that it happened in San Francisco a few months ago and I found out a few weeks ago."

"Congratulations! No wonder Lucas is—"

Brooke rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yeah... you should see him. He's so over attentive. He even fluffs my pillows for me—although I actually like that part."

Peyton eagerly sat down next to her and gushed saying, "God I can't wait to find out how Jake's like when I eventually get pregnant. Anyway how did he look when you told him?"

"Well he was so intent on getting me back that I think he tuned out where I let slip that I was pregnant." At Peyton's confused look, Brooke waved it off saying, "That's a story for another time. Anyway he ended up proposing to me...and I said yes—completely forgetting that I was angry at him. I don't know in that moment all I could think about was how much I loved him and that I—well now we—needed him in our life. So I said yes… then Rachel's stupid ass let him know that I was pregnant."

"Oh wow...so what was his reaction?"

"Shock. Pure dumbfounded shock. Then happiness. Extreme bliss and love. He's very excited about being a daddy."

Peyton grinned happily and said, "I'm happy for you both. You two are made for each other."

"Thank you Peyton. It certainly feels as if we are."

"Okay where's the ring? Lemme see it!"

Brooke grinned from ear to ear as she showed her the gorgeously stunning 14 karat white gold diamond pave sunburst engagement ring lovingly adorning her finger.

"Oh wow that's beautiful!"

"Lucas said that he got it because it reminded him of my spirit. Bright as sunshine." She said with a bashful laugh.

Peyton kept staring at the ring as she said, "Wow... that's incredibly romantic and sweet."

Brooke sighed, "Yeah, it's moments like that that reminds me of how I fell so hard in the first place."

"Look I know for a fact that Lucas loves you. Whatever you're thinking of that wiped those dimples off your face—forget it. Lucas adores you and you adore him too. So let yourself be happy. Forget the negative stuff because it never matters in the end. What matters is that you both are in this together. That's it."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that perspective."

"Trust me... I know that look—having worn it a time or two myself and I dealt with a lot of shit with Jake. And the road definitely hasn't been easy but it's definitely been worth it."

Brooke started crying within a blink of an eye and a stunned Peyton held her close to her, comforting her in silence. After a few moments Brooke felt okay enough to break the contact. "Sorry…I told you my hormones literally are going haywire." She wiped her eyes as she said with a tearful chuckle.

"It's alright. Even if you weren't pregnant it would've been okay." She then looked at the TV awkwardly and asked, "What were you watching?"

Brooke shrugged, "Soaps."

"Do you have any idea what the hell is going on?" Peyton said with a small laugh trying to figure out the plot.

Brooke giggled then admitted, "Not a single clue."

-x-

Lucas grinned as he framed the first sonogram of his child and placed it on his desk at the shop. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. Even though he heard the wondrous sound of his child's heartbeat, studied the grainy images over and over, he still wondered how he got so lucky.

"Hey Luke whatcha got there?" Keith asked as soon as he made his presence known. "Is that what I think it is?"

Lucas scratched the back of his head and grinned bigger, "Oh…uh, yeah. I guess I've been on another planet ever since I found out."

"Does your mom know yet?"

Lucas winced then admitted, "Actually no. It's not that I don't want to tell her….I'm just—"

Keith smirked as he shrugged saying, "You're scared to tell her."

"Okay, yes I'm a little hesitant. Especially now that I haven't told her that we're engaged."

Keith's eyes widened, "This is not going to be good. You're engaged and having a kid—You mean to tell me that you haven't spoken to your mom about any of this?"

"I told her that Brooke's the one. And honestly we've just been in our little bubble at home. No one knows but you and Rachel."

"Rachel? The troublemaking redhead?"

Lucas nodded, "Yep. Apparently she's pregnant as well."

Keith looked stunned then asked, "Are they putting something in the water or what?"

"What do you mean?"

His uncle clapped him on the shoulder then said, "I'll let your mother tell you."

"Really?!" Lucas said with a playful laugh.

"Knock knock!" Karen said as she knocked then opened the door.

Keith laughed outright and hugged his lover and with a kiss on her cheek he said, "Well we certainly spoke you up! What brings you to our neck of the woods Karen?"

"Other than I missed you?" She said as they shared a loving moment holding each other. "I actually brought you both lunch. I figured you boys would be hungry by now."

Lucas walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the opposite cheek, "Thanks Ma. Mm this smells great!" He then looked into the styrofoam box and practically drooled, his hunger jump-starting from barely noticeable to ravenous. "What is this?"

"Spinach and garlic potatoes, pan seared steaks and sauteed Swiss chard with parmesan cheese. And an extra treat. And to drink pear berry fruit tea."

"Thank you Ma. Seriously this is awesome." Lucas said as he grabbed his meal and drink from her.

"So what were you guys talking about?" she asked as she watched Lucas sit down at his desk.

"We were talking about great news. Right Luke?" Keith said with a smile as Lucas shot him a panicked look.

Lucas had no choice but to nod, "Yep. Great news."

"Really what is it?"

"Actually before I tell you…you know how I love and respect you don't you?"

Karen nodded, "Of course I do."

"Right…well yesterday when Brooke and I were at the cafe…I failed to tell you that we had some news to share…"

"Okay... what's going on?"

Lucas blew out a steady breath then stated with an ecstatic smile, "We're getting married!"

"Oh my goodness! Really?"

Keith folded his arms over his chest and grinned saying, "That's not all. Tell her the other news."

Karen looked at him with concern as he started to sweat a little due to his nerves, handing over the frame before saying, "I—I mean we—Brooke and I are having a baby."

Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened, "Wha—I'm going to be a grandma?"

Lucas nodded, "Yep...her due date is Monday, April 22nd…"

"Which came first? The engagement or the baby?" she asked, on the verge of tears

"The engagement. In fact I asked her to marry me before I even knew about the baby." He said with a smile, thinking about the moment she said yes and then almost immediately afterwards having the reveal of her pregnancy, the scenes flashing through his mind.

Karen started crying and motioned for him to come to her. Lucas walked to her and she hugged him tightly while crying profusely. "Well I have my own news...and it's very identical to yours—"

Lucas eyes widened, "Really?"

"We're getting married too. And yes we're also having a baby."

Lucas was stunned silent for a minute but then his joy kicked in and he hugged both his mother and the man who raised him. "Congratulations! It's about damn time! Can I see the ring?"

Karen showed him the modest yet stunning solitaire diamond ring that adores her finger.

"This is nice."

"It's all I can afford at the moment."

Karen rolled her eyes, "Stop it! I love my ring and the man who gave it to me."

"Yeah yeah so you say." Keith grumbled playfully as he hugged her snuggly to his body, his eyes shining directly into her own.

"I do say!" She said before kissing him soundly on his lips. "Okay I'm gonna get going. Lucas can you and Brooke come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure…but make sure it's not anything with red sauce or any gravy. She'll throw up nonstop if you do." He said, having experienced that experiment secondhand.

"That's funny I can't have gravy either. Any kind of gravy in fact." she then smirked at her son saying, "It must be a Scott thing. I distinctly remember that you never wanted any either while you were cooking in there."

They continued their conversation as the men walked her out of the shop but before Keith could further walk her to her blue Honda Civic Karen froze and was awash with muted displeasure at the sight of her high school sweetheart turned nightmare.

"Hey Danny boy. What brings you here?" Keith said with forced cheer, tension radiating off him on waves.

Dan smirked and handed Keith a stack of forms, "As of tomorrow all of this belongs to me. I thought I should personally tell you the news."

"What the hell are you going on about Dan?!" Karen demanded as Keith looked over the forms.

"Well had my big brother paid his taxes and not drank the money away on booze the bank wouldn't have put it up for auction." he said smugly as Keith read the new deeds to his shop. "That's right, it's right there in black and white. And red since that first page, you know with the big red letters spelling foreclosure—"

Keith was about to strike him but Lucas stilled his arm from a punch Dan definitely deserved saying, "He's not worth it Keith."

"Aw what's the matter Keithie? Can't accept the truth?"

Karen looked at Dan with anger and disgust, "You had your fun. Now get out of here or I will smack you around myself!"

Dan smirked, "Oh I forgot that you were even here. And where's that bastard son of yours?"

"He's right here currently keeping you from getting your ass kicked!" Lucas spat, wishing that he could let go but knowing that that is what Dan ultimately wanted. He couldn't allow Keith to walk into his plan.

"I heard you have a book out…it's good that you left the game to Nathan. He's always and will always be superior to you."

Lucas shook his head and let go of Keith, stepping into his so-called father's face then said something that he knew would gut punch the ass, "Nathan is superior…than you. In every conceivable way. He plays better than you, broke your old score in high school, has actually made it to college basketball and into the NBA briefly. He's definitely a better brother than you and eventually he's going to be a better father than you too."

Dan smirked, "See you around Lucas. Karen."

The sound of her name in his mouth made her want to scratch his eyeballs out. As soon as Dan left Karen whirled around and asked heatedly, "Did you know this was happening?"

"Yes...listen business hasn't picked up and—"

"Keith you could've asked me for a loan! I would have helped you! Why didn't you?!"

"You know that I don't açcept handouts—"

Karen shook her head then swore vilely, "You and your pride! Look where that pride has gotten you?! Dan swooped under you and stole your bread and butter. And now we have a child on the way…and what's this he said about you drinking?!"

Keith brought her in his arms and kissed the top of her forehead saying, "I haven't touched a drink in years, you know that." He cupped her face in his hands and added, "Hey…we're going to be fine. Don't worry about anything. I have this under control. We all know he's just doing this because he doesn't want you with me or anyone. I want Danny to think he's won. He doesn't know all that he thinks he does."

"Is that why you almost punched him out a minute ago?" Lucas asked, his eyebrow hiked in question.

Keith shrugged, "Nah, I wanted to do it just because." He said with a grin, lightening the grim mood.

Karen exhaled then kissed his cheek saying, "I'll see you both tonight."

"Okay. Drive careful." he said after she buckled up and started the car.

"I always do. I love you both."

"Love you too Ma."

Karen blew a kiss just before she backed out of her parking space then waved a final time and was gone.

"Any idea what you're gonna do?" Lucas asked, as he turned his head to look at him.

"Actually I invested in a company or two that I believed in years ago. And the companies turned out to be very successful. Since this happened I now plan on selling my shares very soon."

Lucas turned his full body and asked, "How much did you invest and in which companies did you invest in?"

"I invested a thousand in Amazon in 97."

"Wait I just saw the Dow this morning and that particular one is worth one million three hundred and sixty-two thousand dollars!"

Keith's eyes widened then asked, "What about Apple? I invested a thousand in them in 97 too."

"Keith that's worth six hundred and thirty-two thousand dollars." Lucas said with a grin. "So in total you're going to have one million nine hundred and ninety-four thousand dollars."

As stunned as he was, Keith found himself saying, "We're not telling your mother yet. I need to marinate on this." he then exhaled and said, "Alright let's go back inside and eat. I'm still starving."

-x-

Lucas walked through the door to find Peyton and Brooke sitting on the sofa completely absorbed in the TV, their bodies leaning slightly forward as they watched on in suspense. He smiled and crept silently behind the sofa and shouted, "What're you watching?"

"Oh!" Peyton screamed.

"Shit!" Brooke swore, both girls placing a hand over their racing hearts.

Peyton hit him first, kneeling on the sofa while swinging the couch pillow saying, "You're such a dick!"

"Asshole!" Brooke said as she also joined in the assault.

Lucas laughed then held his hand up, "Alright, alright you win!"

Brooke smirked then climbed over the sofa and practically jumped into his arms, "Welcome home fiance…"

"Good to be home." Lucas growled before kissing her softly. "How was your day?"

Her arm curled around his neck as she answered, "It was fine. I was fine. The baby is fine. Oh! Speaking of the baby…did you send Peyton to check on me?"

Lucas exhaled, "I did…just for precautions."

Brooke smiled as a little laugh escaped her, "What am I going to do with you Luke?"

"Anything you want Brooke…

"Is that right?" she asked before biting her lip alluringly, her eyes sparkling with mischief and desire.

"Um, friend still in the room!"

Brooke laughed then hopped down, much to Lucas's disappointment. "We know that you're still here Peyton. We were just goofing around like we normally do."

"It's okay I should get going anyway I have to start dinner for my kiddo and Jake. Call me Brooke if you need anything alright?"

"Of course."

The women embraced and the couple said goodbye to their friend. Lucas sighed warily then turned to her, "What a day…"

"What happened?"

Lucas noticed the grime handprints on the bottom of her thighs on her pure white pants and winced, "I'm sorry about that—"

"Forget about that…what happened for you to sound like that?"

"First give me a kiss. I missed these lips."

Brooke smiled and gave him a thorough kiss. "Better?"

Lucas exhaled, "Very much."

"Good maybe you'll stop stalling and tell me what happened?"

Lucas chuckled then conceded defeat, bringing her into his filthy arms, "Okay…you know that I was very nervous about telling my mom about the changes in our relationship and the fact that we're going to be a family?"

"Mm-hmm…we were supposed to tell her together…wait a minute…" her eyes narrowed as she asked, "Did you tell them without me?!"

"Keith and Ma practically beat it out of me!" he exclaimed which could be described as a whine.

"Okay tell me what happened."

"Keith caught me putting the frame of the baby sonogram on my desk and I had to tell him. Then my mom dropped by with lunch and Keith forced my hand and…I'm sorry. I know you wanted to gather everyone together."

Brooke shrugged then chuckled, "You know what they say...if you want to hear God laugh have a plan."

"That's not all. That was the good part—"

Her eyebrow hiked at the description then asked, "The good part?"

"My mom's sperm donor dropped by and announced that he bought the shop from under Uncle Keith."

Her hazel-green eyes widened as she gasped, "What?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

Lucas shook his head, "Nope."

"That asshole!"

"Our sentiments exactly. Anyway we were invited to dinner over my mom's tonight so after my shower we can head over—" At this point Brooke had taken ahold of his hand and was leading him towards the back. "What are you doing Pretty girl?"

"Well since you saw fit to get me dirty…it only makes sense that you are the one to clean me up." As soon as they were inside the bathroom she turned towards him and smirked in that alluring way that always made his pulse speed up and his blood heading down south.

"I like the way you think."

After a very lengthy shower Lucas watched Brooke dress, his eyes intently watching as she stepped into her white panties then stepping into her knee length pink skirt and pulling on her blouse a few seconds later. He smiled as he watched her dry her hair, loving how the strands curled while wet. She smiled as soon as she looked at him, their eyes connecting as they always have.

"You know I love that…"

"You love what?"

Brooke stood before him, a smirk on her face, her hands on his sturdy shoulders while his gravitated to her hips, "How you look at me. The best feeling is when I look at you and you're already staring."

Brooke kissed him tenderly, full of feeling.

Lucas licked his lips, as if savoring her. Then he sighed, "We gotta get going."

"Well put on a shirt so we can. That's too much temptation hanging out."

"You're one to talk." He chuckled as he pulled his t-shirt down over his torso.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked with a laugh.

"You heard me."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Those amazing legs for instance, and when you have a low cut blouse... temptation galore."

Brooke laughed, "If it were up to you I'd dress like a nun."

"Damn right…well as long as you have on some dirty girl lingerie underneath." he said just before he grabbed her ass.

She gasped and playfully shoved him ahead of her and out the door.


	14. chapter 14

It's been a week since the family dinner at Karen's and nothing eventful had happened since which Brooke was eternally grateful for. Lucas had little to complain about which was weird since he was under new management since his douche bag of a father swindled Keith's shop. And whenever she would ask about it he would tell her that everything's fine then derail the conversation towards the wedding. Which brought her to her breakdown now in the presence of her closest friends.

"I'm freaking out." Brooke announced as she paced the living room. "I feel as if we are fast forwarding way too fast. Marriage is completely fine but a baby? I don't know the first thing about taking care of a child and I skipped over Home Ec in high school!" she said, almost having a panic attack before sitting down on the couch.

Peyton replies unhelpfully, "Well that's what happens when you go at it like rabbits."

Brooke rubbed her temples as she said, "And plus I have to plan our wedding…it's too much!"

Millie place a hand on her shoulder and said, "You can always wait until after the baby is here."

"That's the thing I don't want to wait! And neither does Lucas—"

"I'm sure he doesn't but he would understand since he wouldn't want you to stress yourself too much. And let me tell you planning the perfect wedding that you dreamed of is one of the most anxiety-filled moments a woman can ever go through!" Haley stated as Brooke looked over the bridal magazines Peyton thoughtfully brought over with them.

"I just want a simple wedding if I ever get married. I'm not into glitz and glamour." Rachel said as she peered over Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke guffawed then asked, "Since when?"

The redhead shrugged slightly then admitted, "Since I realized that image isn't everything. Your mother taught me that unfortunately. Although I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to—the old hag."

Brooke chuckled, "Welcome to my childhood. A lot of unintended life lessons handed personally by Victoria Davis."

"Ssh! Don't say her name! You might conjure her!" Millie hissed with slight panic.

"Is she serious?" Peyton asked looking toward Rachel and Brooke as she laughed a bit at the mousy woman's expense.

Rachel made a face then took up for her friend. "Actually she has a point. I've seen it happen dozens of times. Somehow, someway that demoness figures out that we've been talking about her and then she just pops up out of nowhere. Granted most of those times were in New York but still."

Peyton chuckled, "That sounds like some superstitious mumbo jumbo."

Millie looked at Peyton and said, "Laugh all you want it's true! In fact it happened in Tuscany remember? She and Julian popped up out of nowhere? It was because I spoke her up."

She then sighed and elaborated, "While Mouth and I were in bed we were talking about random things after we had been…intimate. He asked me what annoys me the most and I said her name. I knew better but—"

Haley held up a hand then said, "Wait a minute you're speaking about Victoria—"

"Ssh!"

"As if she's Bloody Mary." Haley said with a stunned expression.

Millie rolled her eyes, "Trust me she's worse."

"Do we have to go in the bathroom and say her name three times in the dark for it to work?" Peyton joked, still chuckling.

"No. Just say her name and she would be here." Rachel said before disappearing into the kitchen and finding her favorite snack for the moment.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Can we please get back to the issue at hand?! Me!"

Rachel smirked then jokes, "I'm so glad you finally admitted that you have issues."

"Ha ha very funny bitch." Brooke said just before flipping a page in the bridal magazine.

"Those hormones are definitely kicking your ass." Rachel teased as she munched on a pickle dipped in peanut butter sauce.

"Speaking of pregnancy…are you pregnant Rach?" Peyton asked as she watched the redhead tear into the abomination of food.

Rachel gave her a deadpanned look then asked sarcastically, "What gave it away? My peanut butter obsession or the pickle? It couldn't have possibly have been both."

"Yeah you're so much better on the hormones Rach." Brooke chuckled, her eyes on the lovely bridesmaid dresses in crimson.

The doorbell interrupted whatever Rachel was about to say in return and all eyes went to Millie. "What?"

"You're the closest to the door." Rachel said, purposely backing into the edge of the kitchen.

"What she said." Peyton said as she sat down between Brooke and Haley.

Millie huffed, "Alright fine!" She then stomped off and answered the door with a smile that immediately dropped. "I knew it."

Victoria didn't bother to ask to come inside, she just bulldoze her way past Millie and into the living room.

"What's this I hear about you getting married to some hick boy in this Podunk town?!"

"Okay that was freaky." Peyton whispered to Haley and Brooke, her face frozen with shock and disbelief.

Rachel leaned over and whispered back, "We told you."

Instantly drained of Victoria's presence alone Brooke said, "My life and what I do with it is of no concern of yours."

Her eyes widened with outrage, "Of course it is a concern of mine—you're my daughter!"

"Convenient you remember that!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly as it sounds. It means that you never bothered to know me. I was raised by nannies my entire life."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Stop with the dramatics Brooke! I gave you a great childhood—afforded you of all the opportunities that you were wise enough to take."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah you did. Only because you didn't want to be embarrassed so I had to attend the best schools and get the best gra I was or the things I wanted. You still don't! All you see is a machine that you could make profits off of! And you're pushing Julian to because in your eyes he is perfect for me—"

"He IS perfect for you!"

"I'm not finished!" Brooke snapped as she stood to her feet. "Julian's perfect for you. A willing lapdog that won't ever fight you for my well-being. He would put you above me. Any decision I make he would run it by you. Anything I confide in him about—you would know! And that works just fine for you but it doesn't work for me!"

"He may be some hick from Podunk to you Victoria…but he is everything to me. He's the man that loves and cherishes me."

"Really? He cherishes you? How can you be so naive?"

"How am I naive?" Brooke asked as she stood to her feet, her posture tense.

Peyton leaned over and whispered to Haley, "I wish I had popcorn because I feel like this is gonna be good."

Victoria stood toe to toe with her twenty-six year old daughter, "Yes you are very naive. You let people use you…" she looked over to send an uppity yet condescending look towards the four on the couch and turned back to Brooke saying, "Oh you added a couple more. Tsk it's a habit that you won't ever break for some reason. As for this boy—"

"He's a man—"

"A philanderer from what I've heard—"

Brooke scoffed, "You don't know what you're talking about. Lucas isn't a philanderer! He's a good man."

"Then who is this Nicki person he was draped all over—"

Brooke laughed, truly amused because the point she made about her ex was definitely proven. "Of course he told you! Of course Julian told you about what he thinks he knows. Let me tell you what I told him a week ago. There are no secrets between Lucas and I. I know about Nicki. I know absolutely nothing happened with her. And I know that you are wasting your time."

Victoria smirked humorously, "My God you're truly delusional. Men like Lucas Scott come a dime a dozen!" she then shoved a photo into her possession then demanded, "Look at it."

"No thanks. I've already seen it—"

"How could you have? It was taken yesterday."

That grabbed her attention and she looked at the photo of Lucas sitting with Nicki in his lap, his face leaning toward Nicki's neck as Nicki laughed.

"See. Lay down with a dog and you'll get up with fleas." Victoria said with a triumphant smirk. As if she enjoyed her daughter's suffering.

Brooke studied the photo closely and almost laughed outright. She couldn't believe she almost fell for it for a second. "Wow you or whoever it was that did this needs to work on their photoshop skills. It's obvious that they cut and pasted his head on some drunk guys body! Lucas doesn't have a beefy neck and that man's body is tanner than his as well." she said just before shoving the photoshopped picture back into her so called mothers possession.

Brooke shook her head as tears sprang to her eyes as she said with a voice filled with emotion, "I'm truly done this time. In a way I was expecting this from Julian…bitter ex with an axe to grind and all that. But deep down I held out some hope that you would miraculously change. This proves to me that you never ever will and that you're still the cold calculating bitch you always were. Know this…you will never know my children." as she said this, Victoria's eyes went to her small baby bump, her own eyes misting as Brooke's words finally registered. "You will never poison them like you tried to do me my entire life. This baby that I'm carrying will only know his family here. Now for the final time get the hell out of my life!"

Victoria could see the steel behind her hazel eyes and felt her heart ache at the sight. It was a look she always wanted to see but never aimed at herself. "Brooke I—" she said as she tried to reach for her.

Brooke coldly brushed her away and stepped aside, "Out! Now! I don't ever EVER want to see you again!"

"Brooke you don't truly mean that—"

Brooke crossed her arms and squared her shoulders as she said with a hike of her brow and asked, "Wanna bet? I'm sick of having you in my head telling me that I shouldn't trust or love."

"That I am not good enough and hearing you tell me that I can't do anything right! I'm tired of knowing that you could never love me as a true mother should love her daughter! And I'm so so done with you trying to control my every step because I am your meal ticket." she said with aching emotion, the pain and wariness lacing her words as she spoke them. "I'm done. I'm going to love hard. I'm going to do everything that you failed to do with me! Now get out!"

Victoria's mask slid back into place as she realized that they weren't alone and she said stiffly, "Brooke if you must marry him be sure to protect yourself… I'll be in touch."

"Don't bother. I don't want to hear from you!" she said to her back as the older woman made her way to the front door. As the door closed Brooke's knees felt weakened and she almost fell but was caught by a pair of strong arms, holding her securely. Brooke looked at the shimmering eyes of the man she loved and she turned in his arms and began crying.

"Where did you come from?" Haley asked, unsure how to process the family drama she just witnessed.

Lucas looked at their friends, his expression of clueless panic as he answered, "The back door. I wanted to surprise her with lunch. What's going on pretty girl?"

"You just missed Bitchtoria. Apparently she heard from someone named Julian that you two are getting married and she tried to frame you as if you were having an affair with some chick named Nicki. Said the photo was from yesterday."

Lucas eyes snapped to Peyton's, "What?!"

Brooke sniffles and hugged Lucas tighter, inhaling his scent. "I need to lay down."

"Alright…come on pretty girl I'll take you upstairs." he said as he kissed her temple lovingly. He then lifted her easily into his arms and carried her through the room and up the staircase, her face nuzzling into his chest, seeking all the comfort she could.

When Lucas reached the master bedroom he hurried and laid her down and asked, "Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

She crawled further into bed and answered, "No. I'm just really tired. Can you hold me until I go to sleep?"

"You don't have to ask…" Lucas crawled in behind her and pulled her into his embrace. "Brooke you sure you're okay? I know how upset your mother makes you."

"I'm fine…" she said quietly.

Lucas kissed her neck, "Don't shut me out. Please."

Brooke closed her eyes then exhaled and tried to put what she was feeling into words, "It's just…everytime I think she can't possibly be as bitchy and heartless as I always believed her to be she goes and proves me right." she said as tears leaked from her eyes, she slowly toyed with his somewhat dirty fingers and added, "I don't know Lucas…This time I think that hopeful part of me that wanted it to be different this time has finally withered and died. I have no more hope for her."

"What was so different this time?"

Brooke turned over and met his eyes then placed his hand on her small baby bump, "There's the first part of your answer. And if you want the second look in the mirror. We're going to be a real family and I don't want to lose that because of her. I won't."

"You won't lose it. Ever."

"Promise me?" she asked softly, her vulnerability on full display.

Lucas brushed her hair back then kissed her tenderly and said, "I promise. I love you, as I have never loved another or ever will again, I love you with all that I am, and all that I will ever be. You're my entire world. You and our little peanut."

Brooke smiled as her eyes slowly closed, the stress of Victoria's visit finally leaving her mind and body just as her exhaustion began taking over. "I love you Lucas…" she mumbled before falling asleep.

"I love you too. I can't wait to marry you." he whispered with a smile knowing that she was fast asleep.

Lucas kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed, his mind already trying to piece together what exactly happened even though he knew he should ask the ones that heard everything.

"Is Brooke alright?"

"She's calmed down. In fact she's asleep." He then looked at them with a puzzled expression, "What really happened?"

"Brooke didn't tell you?" Haley asked, stunned that he was asking them what went down between mother and daughter.

"She told me somethings but not what happened to make her so upset. Care to enlighten me?"

Peyton exhaled then explained, "It was a photoshopped photo. Apparently they put your head on some guy's body and the guy's neck was beefy and he was tanner than you too. Why would Victoria think that would work?"

"Because I am an idiot…"

"What did you do?" Haley demanded, hoping that he didn't do anything crazy.

Lucas sat down and retold the story of how he met Nicki and how their friendship blossomed and all the mistakes he had made on tour that led to his and Brooke's brief separation. The friends were stunned silent after he told them Julian's attempt at exposing and exploiting his non-relationship with Nicki.

"Even though I already knew this information that doesn't change the fact that you were a class A moron Lucas Scott. I'm still surprised that she took you back." Rachel said as she munched on another peanut butter covered pickle.

"I know. I don't deserve her but I swear nothing at all happened."

Peyton having absorbed all of this information said, "Lucas maybe you and Brooke should take some time to get away—at least until she's out of the danger zone while carrying. She doesn't need the stress of hearing and seeing those photos—photoshopped or not—being constantly thrown in her face."

"Yeah and everyone knows stress isn't good for the baby."

Lucas nodded then said, "I agree. I know a place that we could go for awhile. Uncle Keith would understand."

Rachel nodded then said, "Good… why don't you tell Peyton the address and she will pick her up from here and take her. I have a feeling that Victoria and Julian aren't done harassing Brooke. Knowing Julian he's probably hired someone to tail her."

Millicent nodded, "That's definitely Julian's new MO."

Lucas nodded, "Okay…Sounds like a plan."

Peyton looked at the redhead and said sarcastically, "I love how you just volunteered me."

"Hey it's for Brooke and the well being of the baby. You know she needs this after seeing that shit show." Rachel pointed out, her concern for her best friend obvious.

Peyton sighed, "True… alright I'll do it. Where is it?" Lucas grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the address, handing it to her once finished. She read it and her eyes widened, "Luke this is a five hour drive!"

"I know. But it's the only other property my family owns."

Peyton nodded then asked, "When do you want us to leave?"

"In a few days. I'll leave tomorrow to get everything ready for our extended stay. If that's okay with you?"

"Absolutely I have nothing going on—" her eyes widened with realization and said, "Oh damn it…"

"What is it?"

"I have a meeting with Mia on Thursday and I can't cancel that—Oh God Haley could you please…" she trailed off, giving her the best version of green eyed puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"What? Drive her—"

"No! Take the meeting! Mia trusts you as well as she trusts me so you're the natural choice."

Haley nodded as she tucked strands of reddish brown hair behind her ears then answered, "Of course. It should be fun!"

-x-

A few days later Brooke and Jeyton (as Brooke affectionately called them) were on the road to meet Lucas at the mystery location no one would tell her about. It was then that Brooke spotted a green sedan following a couple cars behind them. "I think we're being followed. That car has been behind us since we left my house."

Peyton looked in the rearview mirror and swore as she spotted it, "Damn looks like I owe Rachel a hundred bucks…okay operation Get Out is a go."

"What?" Brooke asked, totally confused as to what was happening.

"Hang on." Peyton said as she made a sudden left.

After a very elaborate shake-the-tail move that included Brooke getting in two different cars and four hours and thirty minutes of driving and suffering through Peyton's slit-my-wrist songs and many bathroom and meal breaks they finally arrived in Mountain Ridge at around 6:30 am. The home was tucked into a mildly wooded location, and had that country feel with its large lot on a dead-end road. They were practically surrounded by nature, gorgeous junipers were everywhere, majestic snow-capped mountain range and a lake just shy of the cabin. It was truly a sight to behold.

Brooke's heart started beating a bit faster at the sight of Lucas who was already waiting for her just in front of the porch, his light blue long sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbows, his fitted jeans showing off those amazing muscular long legs. Wearing a small loving smile on his face.

As soon as Peyton parked the truck that she borrowed from Owen at Tric Brooke got out and stretched lengthily before rushing into his arms.

"What took you guys so long?" Lucas asked as he held her in his arms.

Peyton got out and stretched her own aching muscles as Jake lifted Brooke's luggage out of the cargo bed while she explained, "We were being followed. So we had to do a little improv driving. That guy got so tired he left us alone after the third vehicle change."

Lucas chuckled before releasing his fiance then grabbed the luggage from Jake who looked dead on his feet. "You guys can rest up here if you want. There's a 2nd living quarters here that you guys can use. It's this studio-type apartment, about 768 sq ft has 1 bed, 1 bath, laundry area, kitchen, living room, and office on the interior."

"Are you sure—" Jake began but was interrupted by Lucas.

"Dude you both look tired as hell. You may as well get your rest and get on the road back to Tree Hill tomorrow morning."

Peyton shrugged then smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Lucas grinned and said, "Great I'll show you to your digs after I get Brooke settled in."

Little did he know that Brooke had already ventured inside.

The main residence is 1,831 sq ft. The interior is accented with hardwood flooring, vaulted ceilings, an impressive cedar banister, inside the large living room was a beautiful stone fireplace, beautiful brown soft leather sofas, a nice cedar coffee table, and a faux bear rug positioned by the fireplace.

The dining room was simply amazing, the dining set was made from red cedar and redwood boards with a glossy finish, the cushion of the chairs were a cream color. There was a lovely chandelier hanging above it.

She wandered on into the kitchen and found that it was just as nice, with modern appliances that included an LG Instaview 26.1-cu ft side-by-side refrigerator with ice maker. The best part…it was filled with food, healthy snacks and TV dinners. Mostly Stouffer's and Marie Callender's.

"Lucas Scott you didn't!" she said with a gasp as she saw her favorite carton of ice cream in the freezer. She picked the Häagen-Dazs honey salted caramel almond ice cream and said longingly, "I will eat you later."

She then made her way out of the backdoor to the wrap around deck, and could already picture herself enjoying the mountain and wooded views. She envisioned on the cooler nights, Lucas could bundle up with her as they sit out on the stone deck under the stars, light a fire in the large chimney.

"Here you are…I was looking everywhere for you."

Brooke smiled, her deep dimples showing proudly, "Wow Luke…it's so beautiful here. It really really is."

Lucas walked up behind her and wrapped her in his embrace then kissed the side of her face. "I know. It's really peaceful out here."

She turned to face him, their torsos now pressed together instead of her back to his front. "I can tell. How did you know about this place?"

"I spent most of my summers here when I was a kid. My grandparents on my mother's side left it to my mom when my grandpa got sick. Said that it was his favorite place to be and that it was hard for her to be here once he passed. Keith was the one who took me fishing on the lake."

He then smiled at the memory and said, "In fact the second time I went fishing with him I thought I had the ins and outs of fishing down pact. So I informed Keith that I could bait the hook myself. Mind you I'm only seven and a half at the time." Lucas then showed her the scar on his thumb then chuckled hard before saying, "So I ended up cutting my thumb on the bait hook, and I wouldn't stop crying…"

Brooke smiled, loving the way his eyes crinkled as he truly found humor in his story. But then a fond smile took the place of his opened amusement as he said, "And you know what he did?"

She shook her head, "No. What did Keith do?"

"He took his pocket knife and cut in the same place that I had and pressed our thumbs together and told me that we were now blood brothers. It was the coolest moment I ever shared with someone at the time."

Her eyebrows kinked with mild confusion as she asked, "At the time? What beat that?"

"You. Us being a family. Nothing is cooler than that."

Brooke grinned slowly as the warmth of his words flowed into her heart. "Lucas you already have me. You can stop being so mushy now." she joked.

"Never."

He then kissed her slowly, appreciatively and oh so thoroughly to the point that her feet curled in her leather boots as her body caught fire. "Ooh um yeah…I'm going to go ahead and get dinner started."

Lucas eyes narrows as he took in her facial expression then smirked, "I know that look…are you horny right now—"

Brooke smacked his chest then said with mock outrage. "Stop it I am not!"

"Really? Then why are these sticking out?" he said teasingly as he lightly rubbed her erect nipple with his thumb. "It's okay to admit that I make you horny—"

Brooke gaped at him for his boldness, "Lucas don't do that out here! Someone could see!"

"Who? The deer? The birds? Brooke there's no one within miles of here as I'm sure you've noticed on the way here."

"Jake and Peyton."

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully, "Right I did invite them to stay—"

Brooke giggled at the exasperated look his expression took on and said teasingly, "Yes you did."

He shrugged, "Probably teach them a thing or two if they saw us—"

"You're so bad! We're not doing this out here!"

"Hmm…okay." he then lifted her up into his arms and carried her inside, squealing and all. He made a beeline through the hallway and made a right and entered the master bedroom.

Brooke gasped as he lightly tossed her on one of the softest bed she's ever felt, causing her body to bounce a little from the impact. "What—"

"Easy fix." he said before kissing her hungrily.

For a second she gave in and was enjoying his lingering kiss, the desire that was ever present rushing through her bloodstream. But then she pressed her hand over his solid chest, breaking their kiss effectively. "Mm wait…"

"What is it?"

"Are there bears out here? And do you have a way to protect us if there are?"

"Are you serious?" he laughed, truly amused.

Brooke pouted, "It's not funny! It's a good question and the least you could do is answer me!"

Lucas chuckled then answered, "Okay there could be but I never saw any whenever I came here. As for protecting us…there's a hunting rifle in the living room. I'm actually kinda surprised that you didn't see it." he then stroked her jawline and asked, "Does that put you at ease?"

Brooke giving him a sultry seductive look as she answered, "Enough to make love to you."

Lucas who was still suspended above her, leaned down and kissed her, slowly as he had done before. Slowly the kiss became steeped in a passion that ignited to the point of no control.


	15. Discontinued for now

Okay everybody I know that some or a few of you have been waiting ages for me to update anything but unfortunately for these stories the well of inspiration has once again run dry. I have ideas for Invitation but I can not for some reason make them work. Eventually I will come back to them both when something hits me but for now I have to discontinue them. I appreciate the love and support from y'all and hopefully you guys will be reading something from me soon. Kisses.


	16. Chapter 15

Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everybody lots of love to you and your family.

* * *

"God bless the hot weather today…" Brooke said faintly before sipping her ice cold peach tea as she watched Lucas parade around outdoors without a shirt while playing one on one with Jake.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." Peyton said with a laugh as they sat out on the deck watching Jake and Lucas play around in the back.

Brooke turned to the blonde girl and said, "Just because I see it everyday does not mean I stop appreciating the glorious sight of Lucas Scott's body."

Jake threw off his own shirt as well which made Peyton tilt her own head in open appreciation, "Duly noted."

Brooke grinned, "Exactly. It's better than any show on right now…"

"I see exactly what you mean…" Peyton said with a blush as she watched Jakes muscles bunch alluringly with effort as he tried to keep Lucas away from the ball. "We got lucky didn't we?"

Lucas sent her a wink before continuing the game that served its purpose of making her breathless. She looked at her friend and replied, "Do you have to ask?"

Peyton chuckled, "No, but it's nice to appreciate everything we've been given, you know what I mean?"

Brooke's eyes followed every sinew of his back then sighed and admitted, "I do."

"Speaking of _I do's_ …did you decide anything for the wedding?"

She sat up a little more and frowned, "Not really…I mean I kind of pictured the ceremony in Tree Hill. But I don't know where exactly we should tie the knot."

Peyton tapped her fingers on her chin as she tried to picture somewhere that would be perfect to plan a wedding and gasped, "Near the river there's this beautiful spot—pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Only a select few knows about it."

She looked at her curiously and asked, "How do you know about it?"

Peyton rushed to say, "Please don't let what I tell you next influence your choice. Promise me."

"Okay…" Brooke said slowly, curious about what she was going to say.

"It was where Lucas and I first met. I had broke down and he came to tow me…"

"Is that where your romance began?"

She laughed, "No…at the time I was dating Nate and Lucas was…let's just say he was so far from my radar." She then sighed, "One day I would like to show you so you can see what I'm talking about."

Brooke shook her head, "No offense but I don't exactly want to trample any Leyton landmarks. I'd rather make our own landmarks."

"That's understandable. But if you change your mind let me know…"

"Will do." She said before sipping her refreshing tea. Lucas and Jake we're both breathless as they walked up the steps to the deck. "So who won?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucas asked as he settled down next to her.

"We kinda zoned out the moment you two took off your shirts." Brooke admitted with a soft laugh.

Lucas eyes twinkled as he smirked and said, "I won—"

"In what world Lucas?" Jake asked with a laugh.

"In this one Jake." Lucas shot back also laughing.

A loud jingle interrupted the playful argument. Peyton looked at her cellphone and her eyes widened, "Excuse us while I take this. Jake?"

Jake followed her inside the house, leaving the couple alone.

"So you couldn't pay attention to the game?"

"I _was_ paying attention. My eyes just wasn't on the game. They were however on you…and those sexy sweaty muscles."

Lucas eyebrow lifted, his hand smoothing up her bare thigh. "Oh?"

Brooke resisted the urge to bite her lip then looked at the sliding door and said with a gasp as his hand inched closer to her now damp bikini bottoms, "Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Scott?"

"What do you think Ms. Davis?" he asked, knowing damn well that she couldn't resist him.

Brooke bit back a moan as his fingers played with the edge of her bottoms, his finger tips brushing the crotch. "Lucas…they can come back any second!"

"I know…but you look so irresistible to me…you know that I love red on you." He whispered in her ear just before taking her earlobe into his heated mouth.

Brooke almost moaned this time but by some miracle managed to bite it back even as his lips moved on to her neck, then the collarbone almost—The sliding door opened suddenly, making Lucas stop his amorous affections and move back to his seat.

Peyton exhaled and said, "As much fun as this has been and believe me we've had a blast but we have to head home now."

Brooke frowned, "What's going on? You look upset…"

Peyton ran her hands through her curls and replied, "Yeah its Jenny…she's come down with a stomach bug. Poor baby's been throwing up all morning and she only wants her mommy and daddy."

"Oh no! Did they give her any fluids or soup to settle her little tummy?" Brooke said genuine concern.

"Yeah they did but she still wants us home…so I guess this is goodbye for now."

Brooke stood to her feet and hugged her friend while Lucas did their personal handshake. "I hope she feels better soon…"

"Me too…" Peyton then smiled and said, "See you two when you get back to Tree Hill."

"Alright drive safe." Lucas said.

"Always."

Since the couple didn't have any luggage they we're able to leave right away. Brooke and Lucas watched them drive down the path until they couldn't see the car anymore. Lucas then looked at her with a gleam in his eye and asked, "So…you wanna take a dip in the river?"

"No…" she then smirked and replied, "but what I would really like is for you to finish what you started."

Lucas lifted her into his arms easily and said, "Your wish is my command milady…"

Brooke giggled as he carried her through the cabin.

-x-

Brooke woke up feeling completely at ease. She couldn't remember a time that she was as relaxed as she was now. Not even the baby in her womb was giving her much trouble at the moment. Brooke smiled as she stared at Lucas with a soft expression as he went over notes for his new novel, her body curled to his side, her head slightly on his left pec.

"You're thinking pretty hard there. What's on your mind Pretty Girl?"

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed, "How'd you know that I'm thinking about anything—you're not even looking at me!"

Lucas chuckled and turned to her then said, "I don't have to look at you to know that. I can hear those gears turning in your head from here…so are you going to answer me or not?"

"Nothing really…" she then smiled softly and met his gaze, "I'm thinking that…I can't believe that I'm actually really this happy right now. And how when the wrong people left my life, the right things started happening." Brooke said dreamily as she drew lazy circles on Lucas chest. She then met his invested gaze and continued on, "And I'm thinking…of how blessed I am…to love and be loved by you and I'm pretty sure that I'll never stop falling in love with you. And I'm just so thankful." She then exhaled and grinned happily, "Now it's your turn. What were you thinking about?"

"You—"

Brooke smacked his chest softly and tried not to laugh. "No seriously. I wanna know."

"Okay, do you really want to know?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes I really, really want to know!"

"You…" he said meaningfully, his tone serious.

Brooke looked at him and said, "Lucas—"

Lucas smiled then admitted, "I was thinking that if I could give you one thing in life, I'd give you the power to see yourself through my eyes… only then could you realize exactly how much you mean to me." He grasped her hand and intertwined their fingers and said, "You know, my mother once told me that the best feeling while you're in love, is that moment every day—when you're just waking up and your first thought of that person is what makes you smile. And to be perfectly honest with you…I waited a lifetime for that feeling. I waited for my heart to tell me, ' _She's the one_ '…" His warm blue eyes locked on hers as he continued, "and it was well worth the wait."

"Really?"

"Really…" He answered just before he bent to her as she lifted, their lips meeting in a brief sweet kiss. Brooke moaned as the feeling shooting down to her core like a bolt of lightning. She wasn't even surprised anymore with how quickly she gets turned on anymore. And unfortunately for his notes when Brooke wanted it, she wanted it here and now.

"Brooke I was looking at—" he shouted when she tossed his notebook to the wayside and climbed on top of him. He broke off at the expression on her face and asked, "Now?"

Brooke nodded, taking his hand and placing his hand in her wet curls, "Yes! Right. Now…"

She kissed him hungrily, her hands flexing over his chest, passing ever so often over his nipples. He groaned and broke their kiss even as his body was quickly catching up to her worked up state, "But I didn't—"

"You should know by now it doesn't take much for me to get like this…" she panted before taking his lips once more.

Lucas head was spinning as she kissed him passionately, taking full control of their kiss and for once he allowed her to, his hands only slipping down her back to her hips, slightly gripping her supple flesh.

"Wait—" he gasped, putting a halt to the festivities for a moment.

She looked at him with confusion and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No I just—"

"You think I'm fat!" she accused heatedly as she scampered away from him.

Lucas eyes widened in shock, "Of course not!"

"Then why don't you want to make love to me?!" she whined on the verge of crying.

Lucas shook his head, still unused to her random mood swings. Lucas sighed then explained, "I was just going to say that I need to put my laptop away before we start anything, Pretty Girl. I don't want it to break because we got carried away!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh…" he mocked jokingly as his fingers entwined with hers, helping her to settle on his lap again. "You should know that I will always want you Brooke…"

Her eyes were downcast as she mumbled, "Even when I'm fat and bloated?"

"Impossible—"

She rolled her eyes and tried to get away further, "Lucas don't—"

"Even if that happens…I'll always want you. Now come here crazy girl…" he said as he brought her back into his embrace, giving her soft kisses on her shoulder, neck then finally her mouth.

Brooke's anger melted as he kissed her senseless, his hands gripping her rounded hips as she reached between them and lifted a little then sank down on his rigidness. She rocked slowly at first, savoring the moment. Then pleasure took control of them, her breathing getting heavier as her movements increased, his hands clinching her hips a bit tighter but not too tight to where it would hurt her.

Lucas smoothed his hands along her sides, the gentle swell of her belly up to her breasts, cupping the extra sensitive mounds. Brooke hissed, intoxicated by the feel of his hands on her, his girth moving smoothly and oh so deeply inside her, the ridge of his cock stroking her G-spot in such a way that her toes curled. Sweat poured down her chest as the heat between them grew as well as the friction between them.

"Oh God…I feel like I could come just by looking into your eyes right now." She moaned, her eyes closed tightly.

"Is that why you have them closed?" he panted, hissing as her sheath kneaded his cock, the sopping feel of her squeezing and releasing driving him crazy.

"Partly…the other part… _ooh yes_ —is _that—ahh_ you feel too damn good and it's hard— _ohh so hard_ —to keep them open." She answered, her hips now gyrating, the root of his penis stroking her clit in just the right way.

Lucas leaned up and met her lips with a searing kiss, his tongue dominating hers. When he parted from her lips he panted, "Brooke…I need you to look at me. Open those beautiful eyes and look at me pretty girl."

"I can't…" she hissed, licking her lips. "If I do then it'll be over and I don't want it to be over."

"Baby look at me…I want to feel your pussy cling to me as you come, I want to have your juices bath my cock and thighs. Don't deny me Brooke. Open your eyes. Now." He demanded passionately, his thumbs continuously strumming her perky nipples.

Brooke opened her eyes and instantly found his fervent gaze staring at her and felt the dam inside her breakaway instantly. _"Oh my fucking fuck yes!!! OH GOD LUCAS!!!"_ She screamed as she gave Lucas exactly what he asked for, her climax stealing her breath away with it's intensity.

"That's my girl…" he praised, loving the fact that her walls were cleaving to his cock as she bathed him in her orgasm. As soon as she began to slump he managed to maneuver her onto her back, her legs hooking over his hips as he gently entered her again. He bent his head and kissed her neck, tasting the salt of her sweat as he suckled on one of her known hot points.

"I love making love to you…" he breathed just before he began moving again. "So much…you drive me fucking insane."

"I love making love to you too baby…" she moaned as he started the rollercoaster ride all over again. " _Mmm yes_ …"

Lucas groaned as he felt a tremor pass from her into him as she shifted a little bit, ecstasy flowing through his body just as she cried out again, somehow reaching another orgasm judging by the way her cunt milked him with her trembling walls. When she raked her nails down his back and bit his shoulder slightly he lost it, the eruption so mind bending that he almost lost feeling in his arms. But he remained strong even as he emptied all he had into her hungry sheath.

Brooke breathed harshly as she brushed back his blonde hair from his sweaty forehead, her eyes full of adoration. Lucas felt drawn to kiss those soft swollen lips so he gave in and kissed her in the sweetest post coital kiss that either have ever experienced.

"If I tell you that I love you can I keep you forever?" he asked with a lighthearted laugh.

Brooke nodded as she laughed, "I'm as good as yours if you say that."

Lucas shifted to where he was leaning on his forearms so he could brush her wild hair out of her eyes and said meaningfully, "I love you."

"Looks like you're stuck with me forever buddy."

He exhaled then shook his head, "Not yet. Not until we both say I do. In fact we should get cracking on setting a date."

Brooke yawned before her eyes drifted closed, murmuring, "We will…after a little nap."

Lucas kissed her warm cheek as soon as she fell asleep and said, "Alright pretty girl."

-x-

"Hey sleeping beauty…" Lucas said as he brushed her hair from her face as her eyes blinked awake. Lucas then gave her a lingering kiss that curled her toes.

"Mm hi…" she said as soon as they parted.

His blue eyes sparkled as he traced her cheek with his index finger, "Hi…"

"I'm kinda convinced if I weren't already pregnant that you would have gotten me pregnant with that last round." She said with a raspy laugh.

Lucas grinned as he shook his head, "Its possible…"

"Oh my God! I was supposed to take a nap for thirty minutes…I slept for five hours!" she exclaimed after spotting the time. "Why'd you allow me to sleep so long?"

He shrugged, "You needed your rest and I was able to get some work done. But now that you're up we can settle on a wedding date. How about March 4th?"

"That's my birthday…I much prefer May 20th."

Lucas squinted his eyes, "But that's my birthday…"

"Yeah I know…but I would love to celebrate the birth of my future husband by becoming his wife on that day. Plus I think that it's romantic and it'll be a spring wedding! I've always wanted a spring wedding."

Lucas sighed then smiled happily, "Alright May 20th it is."

Brooke practically bounced in glee causing his eyes to drift to her bare breasts. Noticing his eyes shifting lower than her eyes she cupped the heavy weight of her breasts and said, "My tits love your attention but I would love for you to look me in the eye."

Lucas blushed and looked at her still sleep flushed face then admitted, "To be perfectly honest with you I don't care when or where we get married as long as we get married."

"Yeah but we should be able to plan this together just like we should plan how we want our marriage to be."

"How do you see our marriage going?"

"Much like how it is now…full of love, support and fun. And having the ability of never giving up on each other. How do you see it?"

"I agree, only we'll be stronger. Brooke my love for you grows every single day so there's no question that we will make it work."

"We certainly will…I love you so much."

Lucas kissed her on her nose then grinned, "I love you too. I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing it or saying it."

"Good…now come here and cuddle with me." She said as she patted the spot on the mattress next to her.

Lucas was about to but then he heard her stomach start rumbling. "Sounds like someone else is ready for breakfast…"

She blushed and admitted, "I am starving…"

"There's a restaurant ten miles from here. Wanna go or do you want to stay here and have me cook for you?"

"I'd rather spend 15 to 20 minutes in the car and go to the restaurant."

Lucas looked at her with false offense. "I am getting better at cooking."

Brooke reluctantly climbed out of bed and said, "Okay I am going to say this in the nicest way possible… Once our baby is born then and only _then_ will I try your cooking again. But for now I am protecting myself from high blood pressure due to your over-salted food."

"Ouch. The lady knows how to wound." He said with a laugh, his hand over his heart playing as if she shot him.

"Truth hurts sometimes Broody." She said as she shrugged into her red silk robe.

After a thorough shower together the couple got dressed and made the twenty minute drive to Easy Eats a quaint little diner in the middle of nowhere. Lucas opened the door for Brooke.

"Welcome to Easy Eats my name's David how can I help you?"

"My fiancée and I would like a booth please." Lucas said as he kissed her hair as soon as he saw the blondes interested gaze.

David looked a little displeased by the display of affection but grabbed two menu's then said, "Right this way please."

He led them to a booth and laid their menus in front of each party and asked, "What would you like to order?"

"Um…I'll take a few pancakes some eggs and bacon. What about you Pretty Girl?" he asked, stroking her hand.

"Um…I think I will have the Grand slam breakfast burrito…" she said, her mouth practically salivating looking at the picture of the meal.

"I'm sorry but we stopped serving breakfast ten minutes ago…"

Brooke made a face then studied the menu, "How about the bacon guacamole grilled cheese sandwich with a side of fries?"

"And you sir?" he asked as soon as he finished jotting her order down.

"I would like the cheesy Juicy Lucy burger with fries."

"And to drink?" David asked as he finished writing everything down.

"I'll have a root beer." Lucas answered.

He turned his attention to Brooke then asked, "And you ma'am?"

"I'll have a 7up please."

As soon as the server left Brooke chuckled.

"What?" he said with a laugh.

"You. You were marking your territory before the guy can even say anything."

"He was seconds away from asking if we were related so he could ask you out."

Brooke laughed, her face red from it. "How did you come to that conclusion in 3.6 seconds?"

"Trust me I can read people and the way he looked at you—"

Brooke rose and kissed him quickly, "Its cute that you were jealous but I am a one man woman."

David came back with their drinks and said, "It'll be fifteen minutes for your orders to be ready."

Brooke sent him a dazzling smile and said, "Thank you for informing us."

"No problem…" David said with a genuine smile toward her before making his way back towards the kitchen.

Brooke couldn't help it. A laugh burst out of her until she gasped, "I'm sorry….it's just the look on your face—"

"Ha ha…laugh it up!" Lucas said as she snickered at his expense. Even so he loved the sound of it, loved the way her face turned red from blushing and that white smile, her eyes twinkling.

Before either knew it their food arrived. Lucas watched Brooke as she was eating her sandwich with gusto but still managed not to be a sloppy eater while he could barely take a bite without wasting something on his light blue t-shirt.

"I'm in love with this sandwich…" she moaned before taking another bite. "Or rather the baby does… _it's so good_."

"Please stop saying it like that."

"Why?" she asked while licking her fingers.

"It reminds me of last night and the way you're licking your fingers is giving me _ideas_."

Brooke smirked, "Refresh my memory again. Baby brain made me forget."

"I am not getting into that here…and you are seriously asking for it."

Brooke licked her lips seductively, "Asking for?"

Lucas waved David over and asked, "Can we get these to go?"

Forty minutes Lucas had Brooke screaming from her orgasm after jogging her _faulty_ memory…

-x-

After months of planning Brooke was finally standing in front of the mirror in her flowing and flattering, strapless chiffon maternity wedding gown. She chose it because it kept her prominent almost nine month baby bump comfy while making her look elegant. Detailed with a pleated bodice and beading at the sweetheart neckline, and a flowing train the gown exceeded all her expectations.

"How's the bride?" Rachel cheerfully called as she entered the room wearing her light pink halter tulle maternity evening gown that made her looked even more gorgeous than usual.

"You look beautiful Rach."

"Hey that's my line!" she said with a gentle smile. "You really make a beautiful bride Brookie…"

Rachel had been one of those women that never had a hard time during her pregnancy. Which meant she was absolutely annoying to look at. The only way that anyone could tell that she was carrying a baby was her slender baby bump. She had absolutely zero weight gain and had been the definition of chipper the entire time.

Brooke chuckled then answered, "Thank you. I'm just so excited."

"For the wedding or the baby?"

"Both." She said with a sigh as she caressed her belly which moved as soon as she touched it. Most of the time she adored playing with her little baby boy but today she was trying to settle her nerves.

"Uh-oh what's that look for?" she asked, noticing a frown that marred her friends perfectly made up face.

"What if Julian and my mom find out where we are and try to disrupt the wedding?" she asked, truly starting to panic.

Rachel inhaled deeply then looked her best friend into her eyes and answered patiently, "That's not going to happen. You had us take precautions remember? We fed the press different locations, each one with a look alike in different wedding dresses at each locale. If they're trying to find you they will be playing Where's Brooke for a long time and by the time they figure it out you'll be married and on your way to your honeymoon. So relax…and be assured that everything's going to be fine and soon you will be Mrs. Scott."

Brooke began tearing up, "Thank you, that actually makes me feel a lot better…and thank you for being here."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed as she asked, "Where else would I be? You're my best friend and the reason why I am so at peace with my life…if it hadn't been for you moving to Tree Hill I wouldn't have met my soulmate and starting a family. And I love you so much for that—although there's many other reasons."

"I love you too…" Brooke said as they tried to hug each other but their belly's bumped with each attempt. Both laughed and settled for a fist bump.

"Come on…we have to fix your make up… I know you want to look perfect for Lucas…"

Millie walked in and smiled, "You look gorgeous Brooke but have you been crying?"

"I'm going to fix it right now Mill's." Rachel said as she grabbed the make up kit from the counter.

-x-

"Nervous?" Nathan asked as Lucas straighten out his tux for the fiftieth time.

"Wouldn't you be if you had been through all we've been through?" Lucas countered, looking at his younger brother seriously.

Only Nathan knew about Nikki trying to stalk him, the letters she sent to his house to which he hadn't been residing in since Brooke's scare when her mother visited. He had to block her number after the first call when she tried to hook her claws into him again, firmly closing that door. Hence the letters.

"She's not going to ruin this Luke…she has no way of figuring out where you two are getting hitched thanks to the girls quick thinking to derail Brooke's ex and creepy mother. I still can't believe someone like Brooke came out of someone like Victoria." He then shuddered, having encountered her one time when looking for Brooke during their stay at the cabin.

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean bro." he said as he brushed his hair in the mirror. "Still…I will be more than able to relax once Brooke's officially my wife."

"Its going to happen bro. I promise you will get hitched today come hell or high water." He said as he ruffled his hair.

"Hey man!!!" Lucas exclaimed as he hurried away from him, trying to undo the damage he just caused to his hair.

"Don't be such a girl!" Nathan said with a laugh.

Lucas looked at the clock on the wall. They only had fifteen minutes left before they had to be in place. "Nathan do you have the rings?"

Nathan patted his breast pocket with a shake of his head, "You still don't trust me Luke? That wounds me."

Lucas looked at him apologetically as he rushed to say, "Sorry dude…it's just _everything_ has to be _perfect_ and I need this wedding to go off without a hitch."

"I get it. I was the same way with Haley…"

"I remember. Everything that could go wrong _did_ go wrong…" He said with a chuckle then deadpanned, "Lets not repeat history."

Nathan laughed, "At least we made it to the alter which is the important thing!"

Jake chuckled as he shook his head at the brothers antics, "Its almost Showtime Luke…aren't you forgetting something?"

"No…?"

Jake smirked and said, "Look down."

"Shit my shoes!" he exclaimed, wondering how on Earth did he forget putting on his lace up black suede shoes.

"Man, that dude would forget his dick if it wasn't screwed on tight. And he was worrying about me." Nathan snickered as he watched his older brother rush to find his shoes.

"Come on help me find my shoes please?!" he shouted from the next room.

"They're right where you left them." Jake said as he shook his head, quietly laughing. "By your bed!"

"Oh I got em!"

Lucas rushed out a few minutes later,

"Man you have got to relax! This is going to be the happiest day of your life. You're marrying one of the most gorgeous women in the world today, a woman that loves and respects you, who would do anything for you. So chill out Luke…" Jake said with a little laugh and a shoulder jostle.

"I know you're right but I just need everything to—"

"It will. Now did you put your shoes on this time?"

Lucas laughed sheepishly, "Yeah I did."

Nathan grinned,"Good now let's get you married."

-x-

Brooke bit her lip nervously as she exhaled, anxiously awaiting her queue to walk down the aisle, nervously holding her bouquet of roses that she had loved at first sight, especially how it pairs shades of pale pink with bubble gum and fuchsia.

"Don't be nervous…you got this." Rachel said.

"Thanks for giving me away today Rachel…this means everything to me."

"Well since your parents are dicks and I couldn't be your maid of honor…this is a better position to fill. No stress, easy labor…wait did you give me this assignment because I'm pregnant?!" sue accused playfully.

Brooke fought back a laugh as she said, "Noo! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Bitch."

"Slut."

The two then laughed just as the wedding march began to play, signaling for them to enter the fantasy turned reality venue.

The double doors opened and she saw the aisle framed by blush Wisteria vine hanging garlands and a white carpet covered in pink rose petals leading to the alter that was framed by 20ft x 8ft white dual layer chiffon backdrop curtain.

She felt Rachel's hand slightly squeeze her arm with encouragement as they walked together down the aisle together. Suddenly the décor and the guests all faded to black as she spotted her soon-to-be husband.

Brooke's intake of breath at the sight of Lucas standing there in that tux, it's light and sophisticated shade of grey setting off his handsome features perfectly. Her heart was pounding as it usually does at the sight of the man she loves but today was slightly different than the other times, her heart was literally taking leaps in her chest.

Lucas watched her coming down the aisle with Rachel and all he could see was her in that beautiful white strapless chiffon wedding gown, her hair styled in a chignon with loose tendrils, her make-up flawlessly simplistic, her pregnancy giving her an extra glow.

Before either party knew it she was standing before him.

"You take my breath away…" he whispered emotionally, his blue eyes a touch misty.

Brooke fought her own tears and whispered, "So do you…"

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The officiant asked.

Rachel stood up and said proudly, "I do."

"You may be seated."

The officiant grinned and began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by His presence and first miracle at the wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and His Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people."

"Will you, Lucas Eugene Scott have Brooke Penelope Davis to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I, Lucas Eugene Scott, take thee, Brooke Penelope Davis, to be my wife, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true husband."

The officiant then turned to Brooke and asked, "Will you, Brooke Penelope Davis have Lucas Eugene Scott to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I, Brooke Penelope Davis, take thee, Lucas Eugene Scott, to be my husband, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife."

"The rings please…"

Nathan proudly handed the two rings over to Lucas and winked with a grin. Lucas then held the rings in his hand so the officiant could take them.

"Lucas, as you place the ring on Brooke's finger, please repeat after me: As a sign of my love for you, of choosing to share my whole life's journey with you, and of my knowing that in marrying you I shall become much more than I am, I give you this ring, with the pledge that with you, I shall become my highest expression of God, sharing the gifts that I have and I am with you and the world."

Lucas exhaled and smiled as he slipped on her wedding ring, "As a sign of my love for you, of choosing to share my whole life's journey with you, and of my knowing that in marrying you I shall become much more than I am, I give you this ring, with the pledge. That with you, I shall become my highest expression of God, sharing the gifts that I have and I am with you and the world."

Tears leaked from her eyes the moment the ring settled at the base of her finger.

"Brooke, as you place the ring on Lucas's finger, please repeat after me: As a sign of my love for you, of choosing to share my whole life's journey with you, and of my knowing that in marrying you I shall become much more than I am, I give you this ring, with the pledge that with you, I shall become my highest expression of God, sharing the gifts that I have and I am with you and the world."

Brooke slid the ring on to his finger saying, "As a sign of my love for you, of choosing to share my whole life's journey with you, and of my knowing that in marrying you I shall become much more than I am, I give you this ring, with the pledge that with you, I shall become my highest expression of God, sharing the gifts that I have and I am with you and the world."

"Throughout this ceremony, Brooke and Lucas have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!"

Lucas grinned, "Finally!"

Brooke laughed as he dipped her and fell silent the moment his lips were upon hers, kissing her senseless.

-x-

Five years later…

Brooke blinked her eyes open as she stretched out on the sofa."Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?!" she said with a wince, her voice causing a disrespectful headache to race through her skull.

"I'm in the kitchen…"

Brooke shuffled her way into the kitchen and found her sexy shirtless husband pouring hot coffee into her mug by the sink. Wordlessly he handed her the mug then proceeded to wash the dishes that they had left in the sink last night before celebrating the new year with their family and friends.

"I wasn't that drunk last night was I?"

He turned and smirked, pausing in washing dishes as he deadpanned, "You flirted with me."

Brooke popped an apple slice into her mouth then shrugged, "So? You're my husband, I'm allowed."

"You asked me if I was single and started crying when I said I wasn't."

Brooke blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I don't believe it. You're making that up to embarrass me!"

Lucas smirked and said, "I knew you'd say that so I asked Rachel to forward me the video."

Her eyes widened, "You're bluffing!"

Lucas chuckled then pulled out his phone from his back pocket and pulled up the video of her hitting on him.

 _"Ohmigawd you're so hawt are you single?!"_

 _"No, I'm not single…"_ Lucas said with a laugh.

 _"Damn it the sexy ones are always taken!"_ she whined. _"Whhhyyyyyyyy!"_ she cried, her eyes actually leaking real tears.

Lucas then closed the video, "Told you!"

"Sorry…I guess since I'm always with the boys and it's been forever since I've had one alcoholic drink—I got carried away…" she then frowned. "Where are Jackson and Liam?" she asked, not hearing the usual pitter patter of small feet running here and there.

Jackson who is five years old is their first born child who had blonde hair and hazel eyes like his mother with his dad's smile. He was bubbly like Brooke but he also had traits of his father. Liam, who's three years old was the spitting image of his father was also a bubbly and happy child.

"They spent the night with Oliver over at Owen and Rachel's."

Rachel who would usually be going through a hangover at this time was the perfect choice for the kids to spend the night away from their mother. If she hadn't gotten pregnant for the second time she would have been partying with her and the newly wed Millie last night too.

Brooke smiled and asked, "Let me guess…you asked them to take on our kids to let me heal from last night?"

Lucas shrugged, "I figured that you could use the break…"

"Oh hubby you are a gem! I am so going to make it up to you later. But right now all I wanna do is climb back into bed…"

"Go on…I'll take care of you with a massage after I make you breakfast."

Lucas had definitely gotten better with cooking during her second pregnancy due to her being out of commission in the kitchen and their son still needed to eat and he didn't necessarily like going out to eat. Therefore the need to provide and care for his family drove him to learn.

"You are too good to me Lucas Scott."

"No, we're too good to each other. Ever since that day I have met you, when I first laid my eyes on you and the very first time you told me that you loved me, my life was forever changed. It is your love that has made me to become who I am today and it is your presence in my life that inspires me to go on each day. I love you, so much baby."

Brooke bit her lip, "You know exactly what talking like that does to me…"

Lucas crowded her against the wall and demanded huskily, "Say it…"

There was no need in pretending not to know what he meant, so she moistened her lips and said, "I love you too Lucas…"

Coffee and breakfast long forgotten Lucas lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs, intent on getting started on the massage he had promised her.

* * *

The end…..

I hope you guys liked your New Year's Eve surprise from me. I will try to make my update schedule for Let's Make a Deal this Friday but it's looking unlikely due to me finishing this. Love you guys for being so patient with me and I will always appreciate it. Thank you again and I pray you like it.


End file.
